Path of a Villain
by Blazeo-Kun
Summary: In another reality, he was the hero. He started a hero, he died a hero. But not this time. Take away his naivety. His kindness. His soul. His humanity. There will be no heroic or tragic Tatsumi. For that was his past, and this is his new destiny. Blood will trail behind his steps, and death will be his most merciful act to anybody. Welcome, to the path of a villain. Harem. Yuri.
1. Prologue

' _Together, we'll get rich at the capital!'_

Those words echoed inside a certain person's head, as he gazed at the open shed in front of him. Countless corpses of either male or female hang in the air, with many other more littering the whole floor. One particular thing caught the teen's attention; a silver butterfly band.

"This is… Sayo's." Spoke Tatsumi, his gaze deep as the abyss beyond. Grabbing the accessory off the ground, he clutched on it, then heaved a sigh.

' _Such a waste.'_

"Do you understand now what this sadistic family really do?" A feminine voice sounded behind him, prompting the green-eyed boy to turn around. It was the girl before, the one with the blonde hair. He vaguely remembers her this morning. "They lure in unsuspecting country people with their kind façade, then shows their true color after a few days."

"I fully understand, miss blonde." For some reason, the look on his eyes before didn't seem to change, even after seeing what was inside that horrible place. A fact that a nearby girl quickly noticed.

' _Strange,'_ thought Akame, her red eyes glinting. _'This boy, it's as if seeing dead bodies is a common scenario for him. He looks exactly like… me.'_ Also, she heard him say some kind of name. She concluded that one of the victims inside must be at least an acquaintance of him, yet his eyes never wavered.

"Now then," Leone, the blonde-haired woman having the characteristics of a lion, cracked her knuckles. "let me at that little girl behind you."

In response, the shaking girl known as Aria tripped behind her, obviously from fear. In a pathetic attempt to save her live, she turned to the boy she 'helped' earlier this day. "T-Tatsumi! Surely you believe me over those killers, right?! I-I helped you when you needed it!"

A soft grunt came inside the slaughterhouse, making everyone look back inside.

"T-Tatsumi…" Another boy weakly spoke within a cage, his body covered in weird black spots.

"Leyasu?" Tatsumi slightly tilted his head, frowning.

"Th-that bitch, Aria… She tortured Sayo for almost a whole week!" Sputtering out some blood, he wobbly tried to stand up, his hand grasping a bar from his cellar. "S-She managed to escape, but please… avenge us…"

Upon hearing that Sayo survived, a small grin appeared on Tatsumi's face. However, it was removed once again after he heard the boy's last words. Everyone present could see that Leyasu was already dead.

"Robola's disease." Akame quietly said, her eyes narrowing. "He was already condemned the moment he got that."

Aria quietly snuck away from the group, but a hand roughly grabbed her by the back of her dress. "Where are you going, Aria?" Thrashing and yelling, she failed to notice the smile gracing Tatsumi's face.

"L-Let me go! They, they deserved what I did to them! They were just hicks from the countryside, how dare they go here in the capital! They're nothing but a ca—" A harsh slap to her cheek shut the girl up.

"You're noisy. Be quiet for a while." Tatsumi's glare was enough to petrify the rich girl from her position in front of him. Even the two assassins, Akame and Leone, were surprised by the tone he just used.

"I heard you tortured Sayo." He threw her on the ground, a menacing smirk plastered on his face. "You interest me, Aria. Though," grasping her neck, he began to slowly choke the air out of her lungs. "you will die tonight…"

Hearing those words, the girl wearing a dress couldn't help but to cry, as even her wouldn't like to die. She tightly grabbed Tatsumi's hand in vain.

"Reborn, my cute little slave."

Suddenly, Tatsumi's sclera began to shrink, looking as insane as the little girl had been before. His left eye shone a bright green hue, as black smoke began to flow out of Aria. All of the mysterious gas was speedily sucked inside his glowing eye.

"A teigu?!" Both Akame and Leone said in unison.

A passed out Aria slept within Tatsumi's arms, his hands protectively covering her from anything. He slowly raised his face, and with his familiar grin, he spoke.

"Night Raid. You too interest me." As if it's not enough, his smile grew even bigger. "You wouldn't mind a new member, would you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Before I start the story, I just wanna say 'Thank You' to all of the people who followed, favourite-d, and/or reviewed thus far. I'll answer some questions at the end of the chapter, but for now, happy reading!

"You're such a bastard."

"I know."

"You do know… that you're just a sliver away from becoming a demon yourself, right?"

"That was the plan, Yami. Only monsters can defeat other monsters, after all."

Tatsumi groggily opened his eyes, not particularly liking the uninvited guest invading his dreams. He tried to recall what happened last night, and he could vaguely remember someone falling down to the power of his teigu once again.

"Ah, right. That brat, Aria I think." He yawned, actually trying to scan his surroundings this time.

The room seems pretty ordinary to him. An open window, dresser, a table. It was as simplistic as it could get.

The sound of clinking mechanisms made him turn to his left, and saw the infamous assassin from before, Akame. Closing the door behind her, she walked near the half-awake teen.

"I see you're up already." Spoke the red-eyed girl. Tatsumi noted the slight wariness in her voice.

"Good morning to you too, miss Sword." He rolled his eyes, flipping his leg to the left of his bed. He stood up, stretching slightly.

"Boss wants to talk to you, Tatsumi. Aria…" Her eyes furrowed, but she quickly erased it in a second. "is also waiting for you in the living room, though she refuses to talk to anyone."

"That's normal. You did try to kill her last night. I'm surprised you didn't finish your mission while I was asleep." He let out a small smirk, shrugging. "That would have been bad though."

Slightly quirking an eyebrow, Akame asked something. "You're a teigu user, aren't you?"

"Hep." He raised his hand to her face, while he shook his head. "Save the questions later, I need to take a bath first. Shoo."

' _That's rude.'_ Thought Akame as she complied. _'He's a very weird person._ '

The black haired assassin quietly entered the live hall, a small frown etched on her face. The first person to notice the normally calm and collected girl was their so-called 'boss', Najenda.

"Akame. I assume you're meeting with him wasn't good?" The white-haired woman chuckled.

"He's an eccentric person. His motives are still unknown, so we should keep our guard up around him." Akame monotonously said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be a problem." A girl with long pink twintails spoke. "If he tries anything, I'll blast him into oblivion!" She raised an unusual gun-like weapon.

"Let's hope for the best, Mine." Bulat, a muscular man with a weird hairstyle said from the side. "If he really is a teigu user, then he'll be a powerful ally for us."

"I don't know Bulat…" Leone spoke from a couch, her eyes glaring at the air in front of her. "When I first saw him yesterday, my senses were blaring off. He's seriously not a normal country boy."

"Maybe you just drank too much again, Leone." Sheele, a bespectacled woman giggled.

"Forget about that guy," a guy wearing a dirty green coat stood up from his seat, then pointed at the silent Aria over the table. "what are we gonna do to this girl?"

The girl simply looked at him, then got back to what she was doing for the past three hours. Staring at the ground.

"See? I think she's gone nuts!" Exclaimed the green-haired boy.

"She was already nuts before, Lubbock." Leone deadpanned.

"You do have a point…" He scratched the back of his head.

Not long after some minutes, a quiet footstep was heard not far from the group. They all looked at the door in front of the hall to see Tatsumi, walking in as if admiring the flowers on a park.

"Hey, this place isn't too shabby." He smiled.

"Great, you're here." Najenda rose from her throne-like chair, a cigar lit up on her lips. "Have a seat, Mr. Tatsumi."

"Oh yeah, about that." He walked besides the silent Aria, sitting on the chair to the girl's left. "How'd you know my name? I didn't realize it earlier, but Miss Sword here already knows mine."

"The revolutionary Army keeps people with 'potentials' written on a secured master list. It's hard not to know you, Tatsumi." At that, the boy in question narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers to the former general. "Don't worry, only I know you're true identity. Akame and the others only know your name."

Tatsumi looked around him, studying each of their faces as he did. It does seem that nobody looks at him that weird, except for the pink haired girl. But then, they could be just acting. They're professional killers, after all.

"I'll believe your words for now, general Najenda." He casted aside the gasps behind him, proceeding. "Now, for your questions?'

"You already know me, huh." Najenda smirked. "First and foremost, you're a teigu user, aren't you?" Akame and the other assassins looked at him intensely, waiting for his answer.

"Well, that much is quite obvious already, no?" He rested his arm to Aria's shoulder, grinning. "This… teigu is special for me. I call it **The Void's Gaze: Yami**." He tapped the side of his right eye. Its sclera turned as white as the pure snow of the north, while a long slit of emerald halve the two sides of it from the middle.

"What a wastefully long name." Muttered Mine behind him. The teen just smirked at that.

"What are its abilities?" Lubbock spoke, eager to know the mysterious teigu.

"Now now! There's no fun in that if you know it this early!" Tatsumi laughed while hugging Aria closer to him. "If you really wanna know something, take Aria here for an example."

At the mention of her name, the girl looked up, fearfully staring at the boy beside him. What he said next shocked them to the core. "Aria, kiss me."

If that wasn't even surprising enough, the girl complied without even any resistance. The made out at the middle of the group passionately, Tatsumi's hand right behind her head, preventing her from any escape. Though from what they could conclude, they doubt she could even do that.

Akame's the only one who noticed how Aria's eyes glowed for a second.

The blonde girl got back to her seat, and with a gasp, she confusingly looked around her surroundings. "W-What happened…?" She quietly murmured to herself.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SUCH A TEIGU EXISTED!" Screamed Lubbock, a blood trailing down his nose.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, as the teigu was really quite weird. Also, the said weapon wasn't in any of their recorded teigus, so it is also a big find.

"Your teigu makes other people kiss you?" Sheele tilted her head.

Everybody sweatdropped at that, while Tatsumi answered. "Geez, no. Just figure it out for yourselves." He closed his right eye, a slight grunt sounding from the mysterious teen. When he reopened it, it was back to normal. "Maybe you'll discover it in a week or two. It isn't really that hard to learn it."

"Wait," Aria, for the first time, tried to speak. "you mean to tell I kis—"

"Shut up." Tatsumi glared at her, and for some reason, Aria lost her abilities to speak. The girl could only nod her head absentmindedly.

Mine would remark at that, if it wasn't for Lubbock. "I'm detecting someone in my strings!"

The atmosphere immediately changed, with everyone's expression taking on a serious look. Najenda wasted no time asking for some additional information. "Head count?"

"I'm getting nine— no, ten signals." As Lubbock talked, he was already tinkering with his own weapon. "One trapped, with the other nine escaping right now."

"Alright Night Raid." The eye-patched woman pointed behind them, her voice carrying the confidence and commanding aura worthy of a seasoned commander. "Search and destroy! Kill those spies, spare nobody! Go!" The Night Raid assassins nodded, running towards the exit of their hideout.

"Now, for you Tatsu-" Najenda turned to the boy, but was surprised to only see Aria sitting there. "Tatsumi?"

"He already ran outside when that green-haired guy said there were trespassers…" Said Aria, a small amount of fear resting below her words.

"Aria Grundel, right?" The older woman decided to have a little chat while everybody was busy. "Did you know anything about his teigu?"

The girl looked conflicted for a second, contemplating weather to answer or not. "I can't tell you, he might… do something to me." She looked down, her breathing slightly quickening.

Najenda raised an eyebrow. "Did he threaten you?"

Aria shook her head, looking straight at the eye of the white-haired woman. "No, but, I can feel it. He's… evil, like me."

Inside, the blonde teen added a grim thought. _'Maybe even worse…'_

Najenda narrowed her eyes at that. That couldn't really be taken lightly, as it came from a _very_ evil person such as Aria. For her to label someone like that… Najenda decided to keep her guard up around the enigmatic boy.

Tatsumi rested atop the building of Night Raid's base, overlooking the numerous battles happening below him. "Well then, let's see your power, Night Raid." Awakening his teigu, the familiar symbol appeared on his right eye. It searched around for some seconds, settling as it found its first target.

"Hmm, if I remember, her name is Akame, the wielder of the one-hit kill Murasame." The brunette hummed to himself, watching as the aforementioned swordswoman obliterated her enemies. The three grunts didn't even have a chance. "She's interesting."

Continuing his search, he spotted several more members showing their own skills, from Bulat's amazing spearmanship to Sheele's surprising talent in wielding a giant scissor. He especially liked the snobby girl, Mine. Her mastery on using her gun was simply remarkable to the teen.

"They're all strong. But the most important thing I've noticed…" His grin widened, heartbeat fastening as he thought deeper about it. "nobody's more 'dominant' than me. I guess that isn't surprising anymore, is there even somebody out there that's more evil than me?" He chuckled to himself.

"Even uncle Honest will look like an innocent girl compared to me."

After killing all the intruders in a record time, all of the sent out assassins came back to their base. The first to arrive was Mine and Sheele, as they were the nearest.

"Those guys were idiots." Spoke the girl in pink, her large gun slung to her shoulder.

"They were just doing their jobs like us." Sheele smiled, carrying a bloody Extase behind her.

The two girls noticed their boss talking to a target of them days ago, Aria. If it wasn't for Tatsumi, Mine was sure the little girl would be already dead.

"Ah, Mine, Sheele. You're back." Najenda greeted them, nodding.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Mine haughtily declared, smirking. Sheele could only laugh at that.

"Indeed, you were amazing back there." The unmistakable voice of Tatsumi said behind them. "I mean, a headshot from over 800 meters away? That was ridiculous."

Mine felt a surge on her pride hearing that, but refrained from reacting too much. "I wasn't even serious there."

"Really?" Tatsumi smiled, his eyes closed. "Cool."

Aria cringed at the feeling Tatsumi was giving off. He's hiding it very well, but the real intents and thoughts inside his head was so vile, that she could even physically feel it. Of course, she can only do so as she was acquaintance to the said feeling as she does it too very often before. She wanted to say something to the pink haired girl, but when she felt the raging emotions tilt towards her direction, she immediately shut up.

"Anyways, why are you trying to get close to me, newbie?" Mine asked out of the blue. Sheele was also about to ask the same question to the boy.

"Ah, no reason in particular. I just figured I should talk to my future teammates." He turned around, waving. "I'll be resting at my room. Bye."

"Oh, and also… Aria, come with me." His tone turned ice-cold there.

"Y-Yes…" The girl quickly ran after Tatsumi, her head bowed all the while.

"Akame's right, he's a weirdo." Mine remarked, walking to her room. Sheele promptly followed her friend.

The door behind Aria closed with a quiet thud. Looking at the teen in front of her, she tried to guess what he wanted to talk about.

"Tatsumi, right?" Aria cleared her throat, trying to avoid stuttering just from his presence. "What did you just do to me, earlier?"

"I controlled you with my teigu." Tatsumi smirked, looking at the girl from up to down. "Everything that's inferior to me will fall to my teigu. Just like you, Aria."

"Inferior in what, exactly?" As much as Aria noticed from his body, he isn't the fighting type of guy.

"in **[Sin]** , Aria. My **[Sin]** far surpasses yours, to be honest." His eyes was foreshadowed, smile seemingly more terrifying than ever.

"So, for instance, I ordered you to do something… intimate for me…" He chuckled, watching as how the face of the girl slowly turned into despair. "You get my point, right?"

' _I'm, I'm a literal slave to him…'_ Aria realized.

Tatsumi tried to stifle another laugh. "You don't have to worry about dying." He waved his hands at her dismissingly. "I still need your… talents for my plans."

"Don't think that you're already bailed out of your crimes though. You'll still be punished." His right sclera began to spin, while his left eye was closed. "And that's my job. Rest assured, I won't torture you like what you did to my… friends."

It was scary to think that no kind of warmth was felt when he said that last one. It was just like his every other word that he had said to her; they're practically seeping out the feeling of greed and misdeed.

Of course, it's not like Aria has any other choice than to comply.

"Night Raid will be the core of my plan… with a number of people from them, I'll be able to finish my goal. As you could have noticed, I'm starting with the person that's most suspicious of me. Mine, if I recall." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just what is exactly your final goal…?" Aria managed to speak out.

Tatsumi grinned. "Conquering The Capit-… the world."

 **A/N: Once again, thank you guys for reading this story! FF sure is a lively community.**

 **Now, for the questions.**


	3. Chapter 2

The familiar brown-haired boy roamed the hallways of his new home, the base of Night Raid. Looking to the window to his left, he spotted several of his 'comrades' training outside. His eyes particularly stared at the hunk of a man Bulat, gracefully swinging his spear around him.

' _Besides Mine, that guy's probably the most nuisance out of everybody here. I might have to take him out of the picture sometime…'_ Grinning, he shook his head. _'Nah. I won't waste a valuable manpower like that. I'll let him live, for now.'_

Tatsumi arrived at the entrance of the building, when he felt a presence behind the corridor to his back. "I'm just going out. Nothing suspicious about that, right?"

"I just arrived here." Akame came out from the shadowed space, her face as expressionless as ever.

"Yeah, you're bad at lying, Akame." Tatsumi shook his head, turning around to face her. "Seriously, I'm just going out. Have a walk, admire the nature?"

"You always refuse to train with us." The red-eyed assassin suddenly blurted out. "Why is that?"

"I'm not a fighter, Akame. I'm what you call…" Tatsumi looked up, a finger resting under his chin. "ah. A manipulator. Something like that." He smiled innocently.

' _You could say I'm like Honest.'_ He mentally added.

"That's… nice." Akame's tone betrayed her words. She sounded more confused there than anything.

"Well, bye." Waving his arm, the teen started walking away from the building, and towards the walls of The Capital.

Tatsumi silently passed through the forest separating him from his destination, his thoughts muddled up with something. Deciding that it'll be a while before he reaches The Capital, he tapped the side of his right eye, activating his teigu.

"Yami, wake up." He spoke to no one.

"…"

"I know you're there, you little devil. Answer me." Tatsumi grumbled, annoyed.

"What is it, Tatsumi? I was sleeping…" A distinct female voice muttered from everywhere.

"Just gonna check _it_." He shrugged.

"Muuh. Just for that reason…" Silences befall the pair for a minute, until the same voice spoke once again. "You're at… [74%], Tatsumi. That's dangerously close to the breaking point, you should really-"

"Pat your head more?" The boy snickered.

"N-No!" If she had a physical body right now, Yami would be a blushing mess.

"But really, Tatsumi. You've been absorbing a lot of [Sin] this past week. At this rate, you'll eventually turn into..." The girl paused, letting Tatsumi know what she meant.

"Just go back to sleep." Tatsumi closed his eyes, sighing. He finally reached his destination, and with a long, drawn out breathe, he grinned.

"Now, let me clean up some unwanted weeds."

Aria silently lay on her own bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above her. She remembered what she and Tatsumi talked about last night, and she couldn't stop herself from shivering.

' _He's no country bumpkin, that's for sure.'_ Aria concluded as she closed her eyes.

She stood up, staring at the standard weapon Tatsumi gave her. She flexed it at her hand, sighing. It was a simple kitchen knife. At first she complained about the lousy tool he gave her, but then he shut her up with a single sentence.

" _Come on now, I thought you of all people knows what a simple knife can do._ "Aria gave up there, as she knew he was right.

Speaking of knives, she couldn't help but to miss her hobby. She missed the scream for mercy, the blood, their hopeless faces… She hope she'll get to do that again soon.

She looked at her dark blue sundress, recalling how that pink haired girl was forced to lend her some of her outfits. Aria was more surprised that the girl had other colors for her clothes besides pink. She was glad that it fit her quite nicely, though the chest area was a bit constrictive. It might have been just her imaginations, but nobody was there to tell her that.

"Damn that girl, giving me a low quality dress like this… And what's with those pitiful breasts? Is it even justice to call them 'breasts'?" Aria snorted. People like that ticks her off really badly.

' _Maybe, just maybe… I could ask Tatsumi to let me play with that girl. If I offer him something, surely he'll accept.'_ She could already imagine it. As Aria got lost on her thoughts, she did not notice the glowing mark resting above her left hand. It looked like the sign in Tatsumi's teigu, though as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Aria yelled in glee.

 **(Meeting Hall; 10:37 p.m.)**

Every member of Night Raid, minus Tatsumi and his 'servant', stood in front of their boss, Najenda. The woman was briefing each of them about their mission for tonight. Well, that's what was happening before a voice spoke up.

"Tatsumi just sent a message to me. He said that tonight's mission has been taken care of. That captain and pervert are dead." Aria said from the doorway.

"T-That guy…" Mine tried hard to restrain herself from blowing up. "Didn't he just finished that other mission earlier?! What the hell is he doing!"

"Well I'll be. Looks like Tatsumi lives up to his words." Bulat remarked, smiling.

"He's just a show off." Both Lubbock and Mine pouted.

"Tatsumi's a nice peron, isn't he?" Sheele adjusted her glasses, the reflection of the light hiding the true looks of her eyes.

"I was anticipating this one, too. But then Tatsumi just had to ruin it." Leone grumbled to herself. "More booze for tonight, I guess."

' _He said that he isn't a fighter, yet he defeated Ogre the Demon.'_ Akame thought to herself, frowning. _'Was he lying? Ogre is a very skilled swordsman, at least according to Najenda's briefing.'_

Aria's voice entered the fray once again, coughing. "He also said that he'll be back by midnight. He had to clean up some mess, or something along those lines." Aria shrugged. Her gaze was strangely focused at Mine though, but before anyone notices her, she quickly looks the other way.

"Oh! Lady Mine, can you come with me for a second? Tatsumi gave me a present for you. I forgot it upstairs… sorry." The girl apologetically bowed, hiding her face to everyone.

"Huh? He's giving me something?" The pink-haired girl visibly looked bewildered, while raising an eyebrow. "What was it? And don't call me lady, dammit."

"It was boxed." Aria scratched the back of her head. "Okay…"

"Well, whatever. Lead the way." Mine followed after Aria walked off, her guard seemingly open to anybody who's looking. Internally though, the gun-wielder was as wary as Akame to the blonde girl. She may be an ally for now, but they cannot just forget what the rich-girl really is.

After a few minutes, they arrived outside the room they gave to Aria. The blonde went inside first, hastily going for the lone table at the corner of her room. There she picked up a harmless-looking box, with an open lock strapped on its front.

"Here you go." After giving the present to its owner, Aria proceeded to sit on her bed, twirling a finger to her golden blonde hair.

Mine stared at the cube. "Let's see what's in here..." She slowly opened the box, until a surprised gasp escaped her mouth.

Aria's attention perked up at that, and was also surprised to see a silver pendant with a pink gemstone as its core. It wasn't that expensive looking, though it was cute. A letter was attached inside, with the words _'Saw this at the Capital. Thought I should give it to you.'_ It was followed by a smiley.

"D-Does he think I'm some kind of trash can or something?!" Mine's face frowned, but her hands didn't not let go of the shiny necklace. "Hmp. Might as well keep this garbage to me." She quietly slid in it her pocket, a _small_ smile etched on her face.

"Aww. Isn't that cute." Aria teased the sniper, grinning. Her lips were trembling though.

"If that was all, I'm leaving." Mine refused to face her, embarrassed to let Aria see her face. Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door, grumbling.

"… I thought Tatsumi was gonna convert her next…" The blonde suddenly scowled. "Why is he befriending that bitch?!" She thought up some logical reasons on Tatsumi's strange behaviour, but only came up with one. "Does he like her?"

Aria snorted at that. "Ha. Now that's rich. But even if he does, it's not like I care!" She haughtily declared, smiling. "Why should I care?!" She glared down on a nonexistent figure.

Akame made her way to her destination, a look of seriousness and focus present on her face. Whatever the black-haired assassin is doing must be very important for her to act like that.

Her nimble hands grasped her target, and slowly, she pulled it towards her… opening the kitchen cabinets and searching for some meat. "Where did Leone hide them this time?" Akame furrowed her eyebrows.

A soft thud echoed from the window of the room, and there she saw someone jumping and coming in from the open glass pane. Akame would have already pinned the intruder if she didn't recognize the shining emerald eyes of the unknown boy.

"Tatsumi, why did you use the window instead of the door at the front yard?" Her red eyes bore straight the male's soul, with Tatsumi just grinning in response.

"Akame, why are you in the kitchen at the middle of the night?" The teen snickered, walking towards the door to the hallway.

"I-I was just checking… something." Akame looked to the side.

Tatsumi sighed, turning to her. "That door there always wakes Lubbock up when opened. Didn't want to disturb the poor guy."

The assassin nodded her head in understanding. Before anyone could do anything, a quiet growl echoed inside the room, seemingly coming from the girl's stomach. Akame couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment.

"I thought you're the one who eats the most here, Akame…" Tatsumi jokingly narrowed his eyes. "How are you still hungry?"

"I-It's a girl thing. You'll never understand it." Akame mumbled, slowly trying to go out and escape her predicament.

Tatsumi laughed at that. Fishing something from his pocket, he tossed an unknown object to the girl. "I was planning to eat that later, but you can have it."

Akame opened the plastic to see some jerky. Akame's eyes practically shone at just the mere sight of it.

"I'll be going." Tatsumi closed the door, as silence engulfed the kitchen.

Akame looked at the content of the plastic, then to the door again. Quietly murmuring something, she picked one meat out, biting on it. "Thank you…"

Tatsumi walked the silent hallways, his face blank. Finally, the boy stopped, sighing. "You know I can feel you, right Aria?"

The blonde in question walked out of the pathway adjacent to Tatsumi's current one. Each of her steps was forceful, indicated by the loud footsteps at the floor. "I figured." She spat.

"Why are you angry?" Tatsumi rose an eyebrow, grinning.

"I-I'm not." Aria, looked to the side, but then snapped back her gaze to the boy. "Wait, this conversation isn't about me! I was gonna ask you why—"

"I'm giving them gifts, and not you?" Tatsumi stopped himself from laughing.

"T-That's not it! You know what I'm talking about!" Aria's face lit up in anger.

The brown-haired teen calmed down at that, continuing his walk towards him room. "Come with me." He gestured to her with his finger.

Aria blinked, but complied nonetheless. It was just a short walk, and after a single minute, they were already inside Tatsumi's room.

"You still haven't answered me." The blonde almost looked like she was going to pout. _Almost_.

Tatsumi kept silent, rummaging through his cabinet in response. He pulled out a black case from a random drawer, smiling.

"I prepared this in case you become a good girl," spoke Tatsumi. "and since you've been at least obedient, you can have it." He walked in front of her, handing her the case.

"O-Oh." Aria was surprised to say the least, evident on her delay on grabbing the said case. "Um, what's this…?"

"Open it yourself. I'm tired." Tatsumi yawned, promptly dropping down to his bed. "Night."

Aria didn't expect anything good, since anything that was expensive was affordable for the rich girl, at least when her parents was still alive. Any kind of luxury wouldn't faze her at the slightest, as chances is that she have already bought it from before. _'What could this guy give to me?'_

She opened it… and smiled. Her smile slowly grew to a creepy grin, with the girl trying hard not to burst out laughing like a lunatic there. _'To think that he still surprised me…'_ Aria seriously can't believe her so called 'master'.

"Hey," Tatsumi spoke, his back turned to her. "in exchange to that, will you start calling me master from now on? 'Cause you now, I really am your master."

Aria giggled, hugging the briefcase close to her chest. "In your dreams, Tatsumi."

"…" Tatsumi snorted, closing his eyes. "At least you're calling me by my name now."

Aria smiled, then turned around. Grabbing for the doorknob, she turned one last time to the brunette. "Thank you for giving my… toys back, Tatsumi. Goodnight." She quietly closed the door.

Tatsumi shook his head at that. "Since when did saws and hatchets became toys?" He asked no one in particular, slowly drawing nearer to his dreamland.

"hmm…" Just as his mind finally entered the state of calm mind, a last fleeting thought invaded his mind. Whatever it was made the teen grin, enough to keep him from his oh so desired rest.

Deeper into the cliff that is connected to Night Raid's base, a hidden room was secretly made. There inside, three unknown figures could be seen chained to the wall, each of their eyes glassy as that of a dead fish. One little girl, the one with the blue bunny outfit, managed to utter some words.

"Help… us…" A pair of tear dribbled down from her eyes.

"Hearing sweet, innocent girls scream in mercy just makes your heart melt, don't they?" Tatsumi laughed to himself.

"I wonder… what kind of scream will they make if…" The teen almost looked like the devil himself grinning.

"I'll definitely try that tomorrow."

 **A/N:** Holy crap, even I'm getting surprised at what this Tatsumi is slowly becoming into. Fear not, Tatsumi here will not stoop as low as someone like Honest.

Who knows? He might be even worse. Dun dun duuuun!

But really, you guys will just have to wait and see. And now, for the questions.

: I won't list down the exact members for Tatsumi's harem members, though I'll say this. I'll give **everyone** a **chance**. Yep, even the characters that you _might_ hate. It'll be up to them whether they'll be compatible with bad boy Tatsumi here.

: The exact answer to this question won't be revealed until Esdeath enters the party, though I'll give you a way to know it faster.

Assuming everyone has one, estimate Esdeath's **[Sin]**. Then, by reading the upcoming chapters, get a feel on Tatsumi's too. Maybe in a couple of chapters, you'll be able to come up with an answer.

Goodbye for now! Next update will be up next week, like always. I'd really like to update sooner, but I can only go online once a week. Hope you'll bear with me on this story! ;)

… Or I could double update like I just did right now! XD Enjoy the double update, people!


	4. Chapter 3

Ever since the day after their new member, Tatsumi (and his servant Aria), joined their group, Leone's sensitive ears began to hear some odd noise in some parts of their base. It's mostly around the places near the cliff side though, much to the girl's confusion.

"I swear, sometimes I hear yells and screams over here." Leone talked to the man named Lubbock. Scratching her head, the lioness shook her head. "But it doesn't make sense."

"You don't think it's…" Lubbock whispered on her ears. "ghosts?"

Leone stared at him, her lips sealed. She gave him the deadpan expression. "Really, Lubbock?"

"What? It's a possibility." The green-haired man defended himself.

"I was stupid for trying to talk to you." Leone spat. "Why am talking to you again? Oh yeah, I saw you hiding at your usual spot near the hot spring."

"Hey, I was just, uh…" A bead of sweat rolled down behind his head. "keeping an eye to Aria?"

"While she's taking a bath?" The girl's eyes shone menacingly, with her grabbing the poor man by his shoulders. "Yeah right."

Another terrifying, blood-curdling scream haunted the hallways that time.

Tatsumi clenched his hands, blankly staring at it. For some reason, the usual grin on his face is nonexistent. His face looked deep in thought, though whatever he was thinking was unknown.

Tatsumi turned to a soft footstep to his right, somewhat surprised. He closed his eyes for a second, and with that, his smile was back. "Good morning, Sheele."

"Tatsumi, I need to talk to you about something." Sheele was uncharacteristically serious there. Tatsumi tried to take a look at her eyes, but find them hidden behind the reflection of her glasses.

"Something I can help you with?" Tatsumi put his hands behind him. He couldn't put it, but somehow, this Sheele seems… different.

"Would you please activate your teigu?"

The teen raised an eyebrow, but complied nonetheless. He closed his right eye for a second, and when he reopened it, the familiar tint of white covered his sclera once again, with his iris transforming into a thin slit.

Before Tatsumi could ask something, a small knife was thrown into his eye. Surprised by the sudden aggression, Tatsumi was left staring at the projectile as it soared towards him with incredible speed.

"Tatsumi!" A voice yelled from behind him, with a pale white hand catching the metal dead in its tracks. The green garment around the mysterious hand swayed from the sudden movement, and finally catching up, Tatsumi jumped back away from this 'Sheele'.

"Shit, Yami!" Tatsumi turned to the lithe form of a girl floating behind him, his face turned into a scowl. "You didn't have to save me!"

"I-I moved on my own…" The white-haired girl uttered, looking just as confused as the boy. "a-and she was going to kill you!"

'Sheele' looked at the unknown girl, noticing the panicked look on her eyes. The most noticeable thing about the little girl though, was the pair of emerald horns protruding from her head.

A knowing smirk appeared at 'Sheele's' face, and with a poof, she was suddenly covered in a pink smoke. "Looks like Boss was right about you."

Tatsumi growled loudly at the intruder, ready to use his power if the need arises. What replaced the fake Sheele was a weird girl wearing a headphone, and a dress that would be more fitting to an idol.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." The brunette seethed in anger. The horned girl behind him didn't know what to do, and just proceeded to hide behind his back.

"Chill out, Tatsumi. This was just Boss Najenda's orders." The girl pulled a lollipop from her pocket, winking.

"…" Tatsumi calmed down a little, now thinking more rationally. "She wanted to know whether I'm the real deal or not, huh."

"That's correct." She strutted towards him, smiling. "Name's Chelsea by the way… your majesty?" A cheshire cat-like grin graced her face, threatening to overcome Tatsumi's signature smile.

"Shut up." Tatsumi turned around, grunting. 'Yami, begone. See to it that I'll punish you later for this…" The demon-looking child gulped, vanishing with a flash of green light.

Glancing one last time, he surprised Chelsea with a grin of his own. "You girl… are interesting." He walked further and further down the hallway, until he was gone.

Chelsea blinked, frowning. "So that's the 'Cursed Prince'… A direct relative of to the royal family of The Capital."

"I've heard rumours, but to think that he's actually working with a devil…" Chelsea thought out loud.

Leone tapped on a rock wall outside their home base, leaning her ear closer to it as she did. The woman had been doing this for the past thirty minutes, intent on finding where the strange sounds were coming from.

"Weird," Leone blinked. "this wall sounds hollow inside. It's as if there's a space inside it."

She averted her gaze to her sides, looking for anyone around her. Seeing no one, she activated her teigu. "Lionelle!"

The familiar lion hands appeared, followed by her hair growing further down. With a crack from her knuckles, she punched the flimsy obstacle in front of her.

Dust and debris followed after the blonde's move, making her step back to avoid inhaling the built up dust. After a few seconds, a dark hallway was revealed inside. "What the heck. Did anyone build a secret escape route here or something?"

Leone stepped inside the unknown place, noting the fact that the floor, walls and ceiling inside was almost as cold as an ice. Deeper down the makeshift cave, a soft, fiery glow can be seen on a turn to her right.

Just before she could take a peek on whatever was in that direction, someone spoke behind her, making the blonde jump back in surprise.

"Cats really are a curious bunch, aren't they?" Tatsumi stood at the entrance of the cave, blocking any path to the single exit.

"Tatsumi?" Leone relaxed, sighing. "Do you know what this place is?"

"It's my personal training ground, Leone." Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "I thought I've already told everyone about this last night."

"You did?" The lioness tried hard, but she couldn't remember him saying anything last night. Heck, she couldn't even remember seeing him for the last two days.

"Yes, now please, get out. I have a door to fix." Tatsumi stared blankly at the small mountain of rubble below him.

"E-Ehehe. Sorry!" Leone sprinted away, not really wanting to mess with the enigmatic guy.

Feeling her presence fading in the distance, Tatsumi heaved a sigh. "So that girl's a nuisance too. Didn't know she have heightened senses." Tatsumi walked inside. When he saw the three girls he had found a day ago in The Capital there sleeping soundly, he couldn't help but grin. "This three will be finished soon too. Just a little bit more push, then they'll be broken."

"Nah," Tatsumi shook his head. "nobody wants a broken toy… I'll keep their sanity hanging in a small thread. Yes, that'll be the best course of action…" Tatsumi laughed to himself.

Or so he said…

Night had risen once again, signalling a new mission for the assassins. Though Tatsumi had finished some of them, this time, there was one request he hadn't done yet. The said teen was busy doing another mission, and so someone from Night Raid had to do it.

This is an extermination mission." Najenda started, getting the attention of every member in front of her. "Our target for tonight is Iokal, a distant relative of the Prime Minister."

Aria scoffed at the name. "I know that perv. That disgusting man wanted to buy me before…" The blonde seethed in anger.

Najenda nodded, proceeding. "He uses his connection to the prime Minister to kidnap young girls, then torture them until they die." All of the girls scrunched up their face in disgust with different intensity.

"His five guards gets their share too, so they're just as guilty as that man." Najenda stabbed a dagger on a picture of a guy.

"Uhm, can I ask a question?" Sheele raised a hand.

"What is it?"

"Why haven't Tatsumi finished this mission?" The purple-haired girl innocently asked.

"Well, Tatsumi still haven't sent me a message. He must still be busy with the other missions for this night." Najenda fluently answered. Sheele nodded at that.

' _I know the real answer.'_ Aria smirked internally. _'He's giving me a chance to grow closer to you losers, so that it'll be easier to convert you when the time comes.'_

' _He sure is manipulative.'_

"Any other questions?" Lubbock raised his hand this time.

"Eh, are we bringing her?" He pointed at Aria, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I don't have a problem bringing another cute girl with us, but…"

"I won't turn on you guys, if that's what you're thinking." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I wasn't talking 'bout that." Lubbock rubbed the back of his head. "I meant that, can you take care of yourself?"

"Aww." Aria actually smiled at that. "Want me to show you how I use this knife?" Aria pulled out a small knife from her dress, then made a cutting gesture with her finger. "Don't think I didn't see you peeking at me earlier, pervert. I'll 'cut' something from you next time. I'm serious."

Lubbock shrunk in his spot, and never said a word again that night. Bulat shook his head at the antics of their fellow green-haired assassin.

"Ehem," Najenda cleared her throat. "now that that's out of the way, let me officially start this mission."

Everyone looked at her, face filled with determination. "Night Raid, commence mission!"

Mine readied her Pumpkin, adjusting its position for a greater view on her target. Aria was assigned to guard the sniper from any attacker that might reach them, though they aren't that worried as they have the others ready to fend off anyone coming their way.

"Any second now…" Mine closed her left eye, steadying her stance in a more comfortable position.

Meanwhile, Aria stood beside the pink haired girl, a binocular in her hand. The blonde glanced at her partner for the night. She had heard that this girl was a 'Master Sniper' or something from Tatsumi, but a sniper without a scope? Aria couldn't really believe it.

"He's already outside." Mine quietly spoke, prompting the blonde to peek at her binocular.

"A lot more people that aren't our target came with him." Aria clicked her tongue. "What a coward."

Mine inhaled, adjusting her trajectory to near perfect. With a slight pull from the trigger, a medium-sized pulse of energy rocketed towards their target, and, as if a miracle, hit him between his eyes.

"hmp. Easy." Mine smirked to herself, already walking off.

Aria blinked at the girl, wondering what just happened. She got her senses back when she heard Mine walking away from the spot. "H-Hey, wait a minute!"

' _No wonder Tatsumi took such a liking to her.'_ Aria thought grimly.

"That was amazing!" Aria smiled at Mine, her hands clasping each other.

"I've already heard that a million time." Mine gave her a shit-eating grin, to which almost drove Aria to her limits.

"Probably because you deserved it." Aria nodded to herself.

Mine continued walking, enjoying the sweet nothings the blonde was spouting.

No more than some minutes, they arrived at their promised rendezvous point. Both the girl sat against the tree in the middle, catching their breaths from the winding walk.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A voice echoed inside the darkness of the forest, making them sprung up in action. "Two little kittens lost in the forest." There appeared a ripped man wearing the attire of the guards guarding Iokal.

"He slipped past everyone?!" Aria whispered in anger. The blonde patted her pocket for her knife.

"Damn it." Mine held her gun up, facing the man in front of them.

"Now you two, be kind and just kneel in the gro—"

"W-Wait!" Aria rose her left hand, the other one seemingly limp. "I'm a hostage, help me!" At that, Mine turned to her, betrayal written all over her face.

The man blinked for a second, then widened his eyes. "Y-You're Aria Grundel. I heard you got kidnapped a week ago."

"Please, rescue me! My family knows the Minister, I'll be sure to ask him for a prize for you!" Aria clutched her limp hand, a blood trailing down from it.

"Y-You traitor…" Mine seethed in fury.

At the mention of reward, the man instantly grinned. "Of course!" He started running towards Mine, a look of greed present on his face.

The pink haired girl jumped back, firing her Pumpkin with its rapid fire-mode. To her shock, the koukenji artist easily weaved through the storm of bullets like nothing. To make it worst, Aria tripped her feet from behind her, making her let go of her only weapon.

Mine fell down to the ground with a soft grunt. The man stood menacingly over her prone form, eliciting a small amount of fear from Mine.

"Miss Grundel, you wouldn't mind if I… interrogate this girl for a bit, would you?" He licked his lips hungrily.

Aria thought about it for a second, then grinned. "Consider it as an initial reward then." The blonde walked away from the two, leaving Mine alone with the guy.

A feral look shadowed over the man's eye. Mine, trying to grab her weapon in a vain attempt to save herself, got a hand grasping her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait, what do you mean one got past us?!" Leone shook Lubbock by his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't get to kill one…" Swirls replaced the man's normal eyes.

"Lubbock's right, there are only four bodies here." Bulat held an arm under his chin, still wearing his teigu, Incursio.

Sheele and Akame both looked at each other, then gazed at the direction where their last two member hide.

"Mine, be careful." Sheele worriedly whispered in the wind.

"Hm." Tatsumi grinned behind a tree, watching how the scene behind him unfold. "Looks like Aria's working hard." He walked away silently, leaving no trace that he was there.

Back to Mine, the man that planned to assault her now lay lifelessly on the ground, a tiny throwing knife embedded behind his neck. Aria can be seen offering a hand to the downed sniper, a small smile etched on her face.

"I'm sorry that I had to scare you first there, but it was a success in the end." Aria chuckled to herself.

"Why is your arm bleeding?"

"I cut it for added effects. Teehee." Aria winked at her.

Mine blinked for a second, confused on what to feel right now. "You're really weird, Aria."

The blonde glanced at the pinkette's eyes, surprised to hear her name from someone other than Tatsumi. This time, a real, small smile graced the rich-girl's porcelain face.

"See, my name isn't that hard to say now, right?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Fal, Air, wake up!" A blue-haired little girl shook her friends from their slumber, a panicked look written all over her face. "W-We need to get out of here!"

A shadow crept over behind her, with the bunny-raincoat wearing girl not noticing it in the slightest. Right when the darkness seemed to cover her body was when she felt the need to run, hide, and cry.

"Luna, you're trying to escape again?" The light prevented the girl from clearly seeing Tatsumi's face, though maybe it was for the best, considering how terrifying the teen currently look right now. "You don't want to play with me anymore?"

Luna trembled under his gaze, but still mustered up the courage to shake her head. "W-We don't want to play with you… You're, you're a bad person!"

"Ehehehe. Thank you for the compliment." Tatsumi eyed the terrified look of the girl.

Luna saw the teen raise his hand slightly, and braced for any kind of pain. Instead, she felt him caress her head, as if patting her. She gazed at him with her teary eyes, confused and scared at the unknown gesture.

"If you behave more, I'll let you out of this cave soon. Just stay a good girl till then." Tatsumi turned around, leaving.

Just before he approached the fake wall in front of her, Luna yelled. "W-Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Why… Why did you take us from Master Bach? I was suspicious of him, but he didn't do anything to us…" Luna bit her lip.

' _Yet._ ' Thought Tatsumi. He shook his head while smiling, slowly sliding the rock wall to the side.

"It's quite simple. I wanted you for myself." Tatsumi felt a hand on his sleeves.

"You're lying…" Luna whispered. Her hand shakes once in a while.

"Believe what you want to, little girl. Now, let go of me." The rock slid back to its former position, trapping Luna and her friends once again inside the cave. She looked to her left, noticing the bowls of food and rice sitting there, presumably delivered by Tatsumi in his recent visit.

"He's a bad guy, but he's also…" Luna clutched her head in frustration. "He's confusing!"

* * *

Akame sat on one of the seats in the living room, cleaning her teigu with a white cloth. Mine walked inside the room, noticing the lone assassin left alone to herself again.

"Hi, Akame." Mine greeted the black-haired girl.

"Hello, Mine." Akame nodded her head. "I'm glad you're safe last night."

"Well of course. I'm a Master Sni-…" Mine shook her head. "Yeah, Aria saved me there."

"Really?" Akame slightly widen her eyes, stopping her chore for the meantime. "She stopped a martial artist in koukenji by herself?"

"No, she, uh… tricked him." Mine smirked at the memory. "She pretended to be a hostage, and demanded that guy to save her. That idiot immediately shut his brain when he heard the word 'prize'."

Mine thought about it for a second, and decided that Akame didn't need to know that she almost got assaulted. "When he was busy, Aria threw her knife to his neck. It was clean and precise too. She must be training herself this past week."

Akame contemplated on what she heard, nodding. "Tatsumi mentioned before that he'll change Aria… I can't believe he's actually succeeding in it."

"If you ask me, I like Aria more than that weird guy." Mine snickered.

Akame deadpanned at the pinkette, looking past her and to someone there.

"That hurts." Tatsumi hid his face in his arm, feigning a sniff.

"Eh?!" Mine widened her eyes, sweating. "D-Don't just appear out of nowhere!"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who's angry here?" Tatsumi sweatdropped.

The flustered girl stepped back in shame, a light dust of pink shading her face. "I don't care! S-Stupid! Idiot! Bumpkin!" After that, Mine started running away from them.

Tatsumi shook his head. "She sure is lively."

"I apologize for Mine's behaviour." Akame bowed. "She's just like that to anyone who isn't close to her."

"I can see that." The boy smiled, leaving. "Goodbye for now, miss Akame."

Akame looked like she wanted to say something, mimicking a fish out of its water. She settled to just looking down, silent. She shook her head, runningup to the teen. "Wait, Tatsumi."

"Yes?"

"Ehm…" Akame looked at his eyes, lightly smiling. "Don't you need to rest, finishing a lot of missions like that?"

"Hm, I do get tired, but I still get enough sleep when I come back here." Tatsumi hummed.

"For this night, would you please let us do all the missions?" Akame suddenly said.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Well, of course I can't refuse that. I understand that you want to get the thrill of assassinating again." Tatsumi nodded his head. "We'll all hunt together then."

Akame agreed to that, and, staring off into the distance, she tried to think of something else to talk about. "Uhm…"

"Akame?" Tatsumi put a hand to her shoulder, snapping her from her daze. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." Akame herself is confused as to why she was doing this, wondering why he suddenly had to the urge to talk to the boy. It was just that, these past few days, he was really kind to her, giving her food and all that… It kind of reminds her with her times with Kurome, when she was doing everything to keep her little sister happy.

' _What am I thinking?!_ ' Akame thought to herself. "I-I have to go now, excuse me." Akame walked away with Murasame in tow, a little bit faster than normal.

Tatsumi wondered what could be happening to the assassin. "She's strangely attached to me. I haven't even started influencing her…" The boy quietly talked to himself while walking. "Could this be a miscalculation on my part?"

* * *

Each of Yami's green eyes fluttered open, darting from left to right for an unknown reason. She had remained invisible inside Tatsumi's room, as to avoid any other person knowing her existence. Also, Tatsumi's punishment was 'No patting on the head for a week', which was very much despair-inducing to the little devil.

She had just awoken from her deep slumber. Yami had just remembered the other assignment Tatsumi told her; To sniff out information where their missing 'Butterfly' could be hiding. She was just about to go out into The Capital when the sight of Tatsumi's bedroom 'allured' her to go lie down for some minutes. But then those few minutes turned into five hours, and she now realized, that Tatsumi might just really punish her this time.

"I messed up again…!" Yami thought in fear, hiding her body inside the sheets. Just when she was about to get out of the comfort of the bed did the door of Tatsumi's room opened, revealing a green haired man with goggles on his head.

"Yo Tatsumi, sorry for suddenly barging in like this but Boss needs y-…" Lubbock and Yami's eyes both blinked at the same time, with the girl raising the bed sheets even more. From Lubbock's position, Yami's dress wasn't visible, leading him to the conclusion that she was naked.

"L… Lo…" Lubbock stuttered, while Yami's eyes watered up in fear. "TATSUMI'S A LOLICON!" Then the weird guy started running away while spouting things like 'underage girl in Tatsumi's bed' and 'Calling the city guards'.

"H-Help me…" Yami cried quietly.

* * *

Tatsumi suddenly had a chill down his spine. "For some reason I feel like somebody's calling me names in my back… and I don't like it." He shivered. "Sure, call me a killer, opportunist, that's fine with me. But there's a limit to that, just like every other things." He nodded sagely.

Opening the door to the meeting room, he first saw the disgruntled look of Lubbock, accompanied by their boss, Najenda.

"There he is! Call the city guards now Boss!" His eyes were that of a crazed man.

"Lubbock, the city guards are one of our enemies." Najenda deadpanned.

"What's happening?" Tatsumi said.

"Well," Najenda began, patting the green-haired man beside her in the back. "Lubbock here claimed to saw a child in your bed…"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S A LOLICON!" Lubbock pointed at the bewildered man accusingly.

"First of all, what's a lolicon." Tatsumi held up a finger, his eyebrows twitching. "Second of all, are you on drugs Lubbock?"

"No!" He replied, then looked to his palms. "I think so."

' _Ah, I get it.'_ Tatsumi thought in realization. _'He saw Yami in my room. Or he really is on drugs.'_

"You must be seeing things, Lubbock." Tatsumi tried to persuade him.

"Seeing things?! How could I…" Then something clicked inside tLubbock's brain. "Wait, yesterday Leone said something about hearing noises in the base, then I saw a little girl inside Tatsumi's room… No, could it really have been… a ghost?!"

* * *

"Ehem," Najenda cleared her throat, overlooking all the members of Night Raid besides a certain string-wielder man. "Unfortunately, Lubbock won't be able to join you for the mission tonight, due to…"

"Mental fatigue." Tatsumi finished for her, eliciting a nod from Najenda.

"Yes, that is right." Everyone minus the two felt a bead of sweat drop behind their heads.

"Okay… What's the mission this time?" Bulat asked the white haired woman.

"Hehe, looks like someone's running out of their bravado now." Mine whispered to herself, eyeing Tatsumi behind him with a mocking smirk. "I thought you were going to finish all of our missions? That's what you get, show off!" Fortunately for her, Tatsumi was doing a good job on restraining himself.

"Come on Mine, don't talk on Tatsumi's back like that…" Sheele sweatdropped at her friend's antic. A familiar someone approached the two, holding a small smile on her face.

"Hey there Mine, I see you're mocking Tatsumi again…" Aria evilly grinned with the pinkette. "Let me join you, he he he." Sheele could only nervously laugh at that, now having to leash two snarky girls.

Akame on the other hand, smiled at the man. "Thank you for accepting my request, Tatsumi." She whispered in between Najenda's speech.

"I already accepted it in our conversation earlier." Tatsumi smiled.

"Still, thank you."

"No problem." At that, the two remained focus to what their boss was saying.

"—had escaped the prison, and is killing a number of people each night. He also stole the Head Warden's teigu from the prison, and so everyone must be alert when approaching him." Najenda finished.

"Zank The Executioner, huh?" Bulat thought to himself.

"He sounds nasty." Aria commented.

"His name sounds stupid." Mine scoffed.

Najenda continued her briefing. "All the victims were revealed to be decapitated. I repeat, this psycho is wielding a teigu, so all of you, be careful." They all nodded. "For safety, everyone will travel in group or pairs. I've given Akame the list. Now, Night Raid, move out!"

* * *

In a random alley, Tatsumi walked side-by-side with Akame, his face annoyed for some reason. "I said you didn't had to come, Yami…"

"I-I just wanted to pay for my blunder earlier…" The white-haired girl squeaked behind him, though she was invisible.

Akame noticed her partner saying something. "What was that, Tatsumi?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just worried about something." Tatsumi, with his ever fake smile, beamed at Akame.

"If you're worried about our food supply, don't worry." Akame held a plastic full of cooked meat. "I've prepared for the worst kind of situation."

"T-That's reassuring." Tatsumi mentally facepalmed.

Internally, he began to calculate the situation more thoroughly. _'We're up against an unknown teigu. It'd be good if it isn't a high tier teigu like Akame's, but the chances are still there.'_ He scrunched up his forehead in concentration.

' _The best way to go here would be to play safely, and learn as much as I can on the teigu. I'll need at least three minutes to decipher and formulate a plan to defeat the enemy. With Akame here, I'll have someone to buy me that much needed time.'_

' _Of course, if all things go south, I can always just use my… teigu.'_ Tatsumi grinned to himself.

"Alright, I'm good." Tatsumi started walking outside the alley, with Akame right behind him.

A quiet rustle from another dark alley to their right made Tatsumi turn, and when he gazed to that direction, he saw something that _shouldn't_ be possible. His eyes were wide in shock. That shock instantly turned into scowl, with the teen suddenly stopping.

"Tatsumi?" Akame tilted her head, wondering why the boy stopped.

The brown-haired teen did not reply, instead standing there still like a statue. She heard him mutter some words, followed by the bright glow of green in front of Tatsumi. He slowly turned around, and met Akame with his teigu activated, emitting a strong light from it.

"I need to deal with this on my own, Akame." Tatsumi began. Before Akame could voice her thoughts, a cloud of dark of smoke seeped out from Tatsumi's teigu. The last thing Akame saw was the serious and dark look present on her partner's face.

Akame fell down to his arms, with him gently laying the girl down to the nearby wall. He turned to the alley before where he had seen the unknown figure, letting out an annoyed scoff. "Yami, you're there right?"

"Y-Yes. Tatsumi, why did you activate you're…" Yami would have said something if she didn't notice the furious look on his face.

' _Knew it. Yami's right here at my back. Who the heck was that?'_ Thought the man as he entered the dark path. There he could still see her, the girl with the brown hair. Her green white dress swayed as she ran away from him, which made Tatsumi even more confused and enraged.

The girl stopped at the middle of an open space. "Who the heck are you?" Tatsumi spoke.

The image of the girl slowly warped, revealing a huge man wearing some kind of headgear around his forehead. A sinister smile was spread on his face, two sharp secret swords poking from the sleeve of his coat. "Splendid, splendid…"

Tatsumi gazed at the man before him, concluding that this must be their target for the night, Zank. He specifically stared at the obviously teigu on his head, Tatsumi's face slowly realizing what just happened.

"Hehehehe…" Tatsumi laughed. "Now it all makes sense… Omnipotent Five Sight: Spector, right?"

"Hoh?" Zank raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Looks like you know something about my teigu. Splendid, indeed."

"Heh. Why do humans associate everything that's powerful to teigus…" Tatsumi whispered to himself. "Give that eye back, Zank."

"Ah, sure. In exchange, could you give me your head?" Zank laughed psychotically. "You will die tonight, Night Raid. Everything is bare within my sight… I will kill you all."

"We'll see about that." Tatsumi crossed his arm. "Let us test who has the stronger eye, Zank. My eye, Yami, or 'yours', Spector." Tatsumi air-qouted. The iris on his glowing eye rotated, as if to show its superiority on the other eye.

"That's a splendid suggestion, Night Raid assassin!" Zank bellowed.

Tatsumi looked down, his eyes foreshadowed by his hair. "And when I win…" A single dot of green flashed within those darkness, a menacing smile plastered on his face.

"you will give me _my other eye_ , Zank The Executioner."

 **AN:** Just gonna answer one review here.

: Have you read the manga? As you can we here, the three girls' name are Fal, Air, and Luna. Truth to be told I haven't read it myself, though I've read a fair amount of FF about Akame ga kill to know something about them. I thought they'll be a good addition...

Goodbye for now!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the lateness of this update, but life had been hectic for me this past weeks. I sincerely thank everyone who have read, favorite'd, followed, and/or reviewed while I'm gone. For that, I'm updating 3 full chapters, and 1 side chapter.

Some might be wondering why I do not answer reviewers by PM. You see, I can only go online in Sundays. I don't have enough time to answer everyone, so here I am, saying that every reviews thus far is appreciated. Each time I read one, it makes my day.

Onwards with the story!

* * *

The tension was thick, thick enough for a knife to cut right through it. The only sound that can be heard anywhere was the ethereal gulp of an invisible Yami, which neither of the two noticed.

"Hehe. I can see what you're thinking, assassin." Zank grinned at Tatsumi, his blades brandished against the light.

"I know." The brown-haired teen shuffled his feet to the left, eyes darting side to side as if looking for something. "I know everything about that teigu just as much as you know about me."

"Too bad I know its weakness too." Tatsumi grinned, then his jaw dropped.

Zank stopped his walk from that, noticing the sudden lack of thoughts inside the brown-haired teen's head.

' _Akame's behind Zank?'_ Thought Tatsumi, his eyes wide.

Zank grinned at that. "Cheh. As if that would fool m-" A soft step behind him startled the huge man, making him turn.

"Gotcha." Tatsumi grinned wildly, dashing towards Zank barefisted.

Zank's future reading picked up on its target moving towards him. His right arm moved on its own due to pure instincts, blocking the assassin's hidden _knife_ with his weapon.

"You already seem acquaintance with my eye, Zank The Beheader," Commented Tatsumi, their weapons in deadlock. "your body must have trusted it fully, for it to move unconsciously like that."

Zank grunted as he forced the smaller man away. "What was that trick right now? I clearly heard something!" He yelled.

"Oh, you heard someone alright."Yami appeared behind Tatsumi, taking her usual spot on Tatsumi's shoulder again. She held up a shaking peace sign.

"I-I'm sorry I had to trick you, Mr. Scary Man…" She nervously laughed.

Zank let out a terrifying smile at that. "Hehehe… That's a nice neck you have there, little kid." He licked his lips. The beheader seemingly doesn't notice the pair of black horns above her head.

"Eeek!" She whimpered behind Tatsumi, hiding her body protectively.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Tatsumi stood straight, twirling his stainless knife around his fingers professionally. Yami quietly made herself vanish from sight once again.

"This really is a splendid night." Zank whispered to himself, smiling. The two sprinted towards each other, each armed with their own weapon, each wearing their own smile.

* * *

Leone rounded up her own destined section for about five times already now, with nothing happening but the usual patrols of the guards. The fact that she's the only one who doesn't have a partner is quite the depressing thought too.

"I don't even remember the last time I punched something…" Her body shook in anger. "This is… this is entirely that guy's fault…" The woman thought how good a Tatsumi-dummy would be as a punching bag.

All of a sudden, the sound of clashing metal was caught by her enhanced hearing. Her lion's ears twitched slightly, with her head turning to the direction of the sound.

Leone immediately ran towards the commotion, saving the questions later when she arrives there. Though the distance was quite long, it was nothing for the girl's superior speed. In less than a minute, Leone reached the central park, a good 200 meters away from her previous position.

"That's…" Leone looked at the clashing figures, noticing how one of the combatant's eye glowed a green hue. "Tatsumi?"

She watched how her fellow assassin moved erratically around the battlefield, slashing what seemed to be a normal knife around him randomly. It looked… sloppy, to say the least. Much to her surprise though, the brown-haired man's enemy was actually having a hard time.

Leone's left eye twitched. _That_ was their target this night? A guy who can barely hold his ground around a newbie wielding a measly knife? She almost laughed right there and then. Heck, she can already imagine herself if she fought Tatsumi…

' _He'll make a wide slash from the left…'_ Leone shook her head, almost face palming. There he did, slashing like an idiot from the left…

' _Wait, where's his knife?'_ He did slash with his left hand, though it was actually a feint. The knife was missing. That's when Leone noticed, it was already dug deep to the big man's stomach. _'What the hell? W-Where did that knife come from?!'_

Tatsumi grinned. "You were staring at my left hand intently, you didn't notice how Yami moved it to my right hand." He speedily pulled the weapon away, getting the blood in it away by shaking it.

Zank looked down below him, scoffing. "Well played. You really know this teigu's weakness…" Zank jumped away from him, clutching his wound with his right hand.

Leone blinked at that. She suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling of seriousness lingering in the air. Just from that small play, she can definitely say that Tatsumi knows his thing.

Leone saw Tatsumi stop for a moment, his head tilting to his side as if listening to someone whispering from behind him. He quickly turned to her direction, his face blank.

"T-Tatsumi!" Leone ran towards him, though he held up a hand.

"Uh uh uh." Tatsumi's face contorted in a menacing grin. "You wouldn't interfere here, Leone…" That's when she noticed his eyes.

Sure, his teigu is already fixed to look like that for eternity, but his remaining normal eye… insane would be the easiest word to describe it. His sclera is dilated, with his grin reaching the ends of his ears. He slowly tilted his head, still wearing that smile of him.

"You wouldn't, right?"

Leone froze from her position, her breathing hitched. He almost looks like the devil himself. She could see their enemy from the side of her vision, wearing an identical look to her 'comrade'.

"I-I'll notify everyone to come here, I-I'll be back real quick." Leone nervously laughed, walking away.

"Oh, and Leone…" She had already turned around, and, for some reason, his voice sounded like he was just behind her. "You didn't see anything, okay?"

"S-Sure." The girl hurriedly scampered away, her instincts screaming at her to run faster.

Tatsumi turned back to his opponent. "Sorry about that, Zank. Though I suspect that you've at least caught your breath now, with all the time I gave you there." He chuckled.

Zank did the same, now standing fully like his wound was never there. "This aura… you're not simply an assassin, aren't you?" The blond-haired man said, grinning. "You're a full fledged murderer like me… you kill, just for the thrill of it."

Tatsumi held a finger to his lips. "Shh." His right eye rotated once again. "Let's just continue, okay?"

Zank couldn't agree more, already leaping a great distance towards the teen. "Very well!" He readied his left hand for a wide swing.

Tatsumi deflected it with his knife, grunting from the force behind his enemy's attack. His hand shook, briefly surprised at the sudden burst of strength. "Getting excited now, aren't we?!" He slid Zank's weapon to the side by tilting his own a little, giving him an opening for a stab.

Zank smirked victoriously, having planned everything up to that point. Using his other weapon, he pivoted up to the ground, then proceeded to slash to the surprised teen's back. He landed gracefully behind Tatsumi, a smear of the Night Raid assassin's blood present on his demonic face.

"Heh," Tatsumi stood up from his kneeling position. "You're not using your teigu anymore, huh?"

"I know when it's useless or not." He walked towards the guy slowly, continuing his speech. "Let us continue our dance."

"…" Tatsumi's smile faded. He stared at his knife, noticing how it's barely holding itself from breaking. "Yami, **[Calculate]** Zank."

"679,253 **[Sin]** , Tatsumi." A tiny whisper spoke behind him.

"…"

Zank tensed, while yelling in glee inside. To think that he found someone who's very much like him… The world sure is big.

"Zank, do you believe in demons?" Asked the brown haired teen out of nowhere.

Zank raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You're looking at one yourself."

"No, no no no. He he he he." Tatsumi shook his head. "I meant _real_ demons."

"Where you getting at?" Zank growled in irritation.

Tatsumi's face was foreshadowed, without him answering Zank's question. His left hand swiftly hit something to his side, revealing a knocked out Yami. It turns out that he deliberately hit the girl in her neck. Little by little, she floated down to the ground.

Yami's eyes slowly closed, with the weight of her horns in her head somehow lessening. She heard the gruesome sound of something cracking, and, right before she closed her eyes, she saw _something_ sticking out of Tatsumi's head.

The white haired girl finally gave in to unconsciousness, one of her horn missing.

* * *

 _He never imagined that he'll ever cry. Such a thing was unheard of on his kind, yet the stray emotion remained inside him._

 _The hollow feeling in his eye sockets still felt unnatural, though he's slowly getting used to it. It's already a month now when it happened, after all. Or was it a year? He couldn't know._

 _The shackles chaining down the teen-looking person rattled, as his face turn towards the visitor he have today. Imagine his surprise when it was actually a girl… a tiny, human girl._

" _W-What are you doing there, mister?"_

* * *

Tatsumi walked up near Najenda, repeating his words for the umpteenth time. "I said, his teigu is mine."

"We heard that," Bulat replied. "but did you know that—"

"A normal human can only use one at a time?" He turned to the man.

"Well, that too, but what I wanted to say was the possibility of you…" Bulat coughed. "dying."

Aria, for some reason, choked at that, with the girl swiftly apologizing. The blonde seemed to tense even more than before. Quite like the look Akame had adopted ever since the conversations started.

"Dying?" Tatsumi seemed to pause, pondering about it. "No, I will not. I still have to finish something. So please, give me that eye."

Najenda clutched the teigu harder, contemplating on whether to follow the boy's 'request' or not. On the other hand, he _is_ the one who killed Zank, but he already had one, right?

While everything played out, Mine took notice of the fact that the boy's shirt is covered in blood. They checked him before already, and they didn't see any wounds or stabs around his body. It could be just Zank's though, so she didn't voice her thoughts.

"You really won't give it, huh?" Tatsumi folded his hands. "Alright, how about this. I'll tell the whole group who I really am, so that lollipop-sucking mouse of yours could come out of its hiding." The brown-haired boy offered.

"Who you really are?" Akame and the others said in unison. Even Aria was confused.

Najenda heaved a sigh, nodding. "Okay then. Deal. This way, no secrets between us will be kept."

Tatsumi sat in his chair again. "As Najenda's spy had learned, I am Horikito Tatsumi, first son of His Majesty Horikito Mako." He smiled mischievously at them. "Some know me by my title 'The Cursed Prince'."

Now this time Aria almost died from the nonstop choking. _'Tatsumi is_ the _cursed prince?!'_ The rich-girl thought in bewilderment.

"Do y-you have proof?!" Mine stammered in surprise. The others waited for an answer.

"Well, I don't really have one… except for this girl." Tatsumi pointed to something sitting in front of him, and they we're surprised to see a little girl sleeping there. The most prominent thing about her would be the pair of horns. "This is the manifestation of my teigu, Yami. Don't yell too much though, as she is sleeping."

Lubbock pointed accusingly at the child. "That's her!"

Unfortunately, nobody seemed to notice him, as they have more pressing questions to be answered. Akame spoke next.

"She's… a real demon?" She hesitated to call the girl that. Aside from her horns, and the tiny devil tail behind her, Yami would have looked angelic, with her white hair and pretty face.

"Yes. She had been with me here the whole time. She was just invisible, you see."

Sheele cleared her throat. "Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't demons supposed to be scary?"

Tatsumi chuckled at that. "Does she look scary to you?"

"No. Not at all." Sheele answered, confused.

"So…" Leone trailed off. "you two sleeps together?"

"Of course," was the boy's straight answer. "Now, if that was all, I would like to have Spector."

Najenda slowly handed him the teigu, with Tatsumi's grin widening. He slowly carried his sleeping companion, handling Aria the teigu then gesturing for them to go to his bed. "See you later everyone."

* * *

Aria blinked as they walked, then yelled. "W-What the hell?! You're a prince?!"

Tatsumi looked at her. "… So slow. Also, be quiet."

Aria's eyes grew incredulously. "Well I'm sorry!" Sarcasm practically drifted off of her words. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Tatsumi scoffed while smirking. "Why would I? You seem to have forgotten the fact that you're just a servant, Aria."

"T-That's…!" She shut herself up in frustration. Instead, she focused her attention to the weapon she is carrying, the teigu.

"It looks quite similar to mine, right?" Tatsumi inquired.

Aria only replied with a small nod, still a bit pissed off from before. A fact that Tatsumi easily discerned. He was a little bit surprised, as he already had this effect to the not-so-elegant girl.

"Aria Grundel," He spoke in a serious voice. "listen to me."

The girl in question turned her attention to him, her face portraying a small amount of shock from his sudden change in tone. "W-What?"

The Night Raid assassin stopped, prompting the girl to do so too. It was at these times when she remembers who the boy, and her, really is.

"Don't forget why you're still alive, Aria. I can easily end it with a couple of words, if I ever want to." He paced nearer to her, leaning in to closer to her face. She idly made a mental note on how good he smells. " _Always_ remember that."

Not to mention how hot he sounds when he asserts his dominion like this.

"Y-Yes, Tatsumi." Aria whimpered in fear, and something… _more_. Her legs shivered a bit from just his gaze alone.

Tatsumi smirked, then continued his walk from before. Unbeknownst to him, Aria fell to the ground, a weird smile instilled on her face. She seemed to rub her thighs for some unknown reasons.

It was when Tatsumi turned back to the blonde was when he noticed the look on her face. When he called out to her, she seemed to snap back to reality, and hurriedly cleaned her dress from nonexistent dust. She stood up with those shaking legs once again, then strutted up towards him.

"Aria…" Tatsumi whispered.

"W-What is it…?" She squeaked back.

"The lower part of your skirt is wet." He deadpanned.

As if on cue, the girl ran down the hallway faster, escaping his question until later. Tatsumi, a normally unflappable person, was left staring there at her retreating form. It didn't take a monkey to know what the hell just happened.

"I thought she was a sadist?!" Cried the startled teen.

The last surprise for this day wasn't his, it seems.


	7. Memory Fragment I

A/N: This chapter will be the first of the 'Memory Fragments' chapters. Each fifth updates will be followed by another M.F., so expect more to come.

To explain what M.F. is, it's practically a random flashback chapter for one character in AGK(those who already have their own won't have one). His/Her name won't be mentioned on the beggining, though a codename will be given. They're name will be given at the end of each chapters. These fragments will all be explained in the finale, where all the secrets will be revealed.

Now, enjoy my very first MF chapter for this story!

 _Codename: 'Rapunzel'_

 **MEMORY FRAGMENT I:** Once Upon A Time

Many had mentioned that her smile was perfect. Her light-hearted grin, radiating with chaste innocence and purity. Was it really that beautiful? She was just doing what she really felt though.

It mattered not, As long as they're happy.

"Deary," spoke a beautiful woman, looking in her early adulthood. "invite your friends inside the mansion. It's almost dinner."

"Yes, mom!" She spoke back. She couldn't help but to feel giddy, imagining the sleepover she and her friends will have later.

"You heard that?" The little girl said to her friends. "Let's eat, I'm already hungry."

"Sure." One of the pre-teens said, rubbing his belly. One girl nodded, with the others grinning in approval.

One another thing that her friends mentioned was her long, shiny, blonde hair. It was perfect, just like every other thing in her too. Some even said she looked like the girl in the fairytale stories. Someone called Rapunzel, she recalled.

Of course she was happy to hear that. She admits, her hair does really look nice. It's really long, and everybody loved her because of it. She subconsciously grabbed some strands behind her, gripping it in happiness.

"Hey, eh…" One of the girls walked up to her, just after the dinner they had.

"What is it?" If she could help, then she will.

"Where's the bathroom? Your house's pretty big, so I think I'm gonna get lost if I walk around here alone…" The black-haired girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh! I understand. Let me guide you there." She smiled, walking towards the exit of the dining room.

She remembers this particular friend of hers. She had always been clumsy, always tripping behind her or dropping whatever she is drinking. She understands, it's not like she herself isn't clumsy.

Sometimes it's bothersome to go home with your uniform wet though, but she manages.

The door towards the girl's restroom opened silently, with her walking inside it followed by her guest. They were talking about mundane things now for some time already, she didn't even notice she was already inside the comfort room itself.

"Here we are." She started walking away, glancing back to the raven-haired girl with a small beam. "I'll wait outside so I can—"

Someone came out behind the door, slamming it shut with a thud.

"T-Theodore?" She squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing here? This is the girl's room!"

"I know that, bitch." He snarled.

She blinked, not processing what she just heard. Before she could react, a hand grabbed both of hers from behind. She whipped back her gaze behind her, surprised. "E-Emily?"

What are they doing? She looked back between the two of her 'friends', then she noticed the glistening light being reflected by a metal in Theodore's hands.

"A-A scissor?" She stuttered, wondering what the scissor would be doing in a comfort room.

"Shut up, upstart nobody!" Spoke the girl behind her. "You were pretty arrogant in class since you always suck our teacher's ass, right? Well, let us, your friends, teach you some special lessons."

"Arrogant? I would never—" She was silenced by a slap to her face.

"Didn't we say shut up?" Theodore smirked.

She hadn't noticed it herself, but a lone pair of tear was rolling down her cheeks. How could they do this? She thought they were her friends! They said they like her, they've all sorts of sun funny things… they've laugh together.

Was that all a lie?

"I-I will tell mommy this!" She whimpered, clutching her glowing cheek. "Mommy!"

"Yell all you want, nobody will hear you." Emily whispered to her. "Shiela and Weiss should be talking to your parents at the other side of your overgrown mansion."

"Shiela… and Weiss too?!" She sat down in the ground, trembling. "But… but…"

"Hey Theodore, give the scissors." With a grin, the boy complied, eyeing their victim lustfully.

"Just her hair, alright? Don't make her bleed, I don't want more unnecessary blood getting on me."

"W-What are you going to do…?" she asked, regretting that she did when she heard the answer.

Emily grabbed her hair, staring right into her eyes. "We'll teach you not to mess with the nobility, outsider." She caressed the shaking girl's head mockingly. "Sure, your also a nobility in some random town…"

"but your still just a glorified hick to our eyes, Aria." She laughed creepily.

"A useless, and worthless cattle."


	8. Chapter 6

Right the following day, Tatsumi had garnered every member of Night Raid, including Najenda, for a 'special announcement' of his. Apparently, it was a report about Spector, or so Aria said.

Mine swung her right leg while it was crossed with the other, muttering some things under her breath. Aria sat beside the girl, her face regal as always.

Aria disliked the pink haired girl initially a _lot_ , and she also knows that the pinkette held a similar grudge to her. Aria even got as far as to ask Tatsumi if she could kidnap her just to 'teach a lesson or two'. Now that they had been together for almost a month, Aria feels like she should re-instigate her ideas, to Mine at least.

Her bright twintails was what had angered the blonde to the sniper, seeing that it was so cute and beautiful. Unlike hers, which is unruly almost all the time. Absentmindedly, she began to say some words, with the phrase 'pink twintails' catching Mine's attention.

"My hair?" Mine asked, as she didn't quite hear what Aria had said.

Aria snapped out from her daze, internally panicking on what to say next. "E-Eh, I… think it's really cute."

Mine blinked, touching the said hair idly. "Thanks." She smiled.

Aria decided to just damn it all and ride with her blunder. "Yes, unlike mine… it's always messy."

Mine giggled, ticking Aria off slightly. What the sniper said next stunned her. "You got to be kidding. It's beautiful and elegant." Mine spoke. "If someone has an unruly hair here, that would be Leone."

Aria couldn't help but smile at that, albeit her true smile, not her usual fake one. Sure, it looks a lot more unlady-like and eerie, but it was still _her_ original smile. "T-Thank you."

"You know, Aria, I'll be honest with you." Mine suddenly spoke a couple of minutes later. "At first I didn't like you because of you're…"

"My hobby on torturing people?" Aria smiled sadly. "I noticed."

"But, Tatsumi said to us on one night that he'll help you change." Mine continued. "Of course I didn't trust that guy, almost everybody didn't. But then you started becoming kinder."

Aria laughed at that. "Me? Kinder? No way! I still feel like my old self, ha ha." She said dryly.

Mine merely grinned at that, unnerving the blonde a bit.

* * *

"I thank everyone for coming this early in the morning." Tatsumi's familiar voice spoke from their front, capturing all of their attention. A collective gasp was heard when they looked at him.

"I expected that reaction as much," he chuckled lightly. "but, as you can see, I've successfully equipped Spector to me."

The first thing that _will_ be seen on him would be the silver, almost metal-like thing replacing his left eyelids. It was temporarily closed, hiding whatever could be inside it.

"Tatsumi…" Akame spoke first. "is that… Spector?"

"Yes, that is correct." He held his confident grin as he talked. "Spector is now my left eye."

"How?!" Bulat already have an idea, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Surgical implant." Tatsumi was so passionate with each of his words, he didn't notice a set of feet standing. "I just had to detach my old left eye and implant Spector, except the metal covering. Though, it looks like Spector liked being covered in armour, even changing my whole left ey—"

A resounding slap echoed through the room.

A dark, murderous look encompassed Akame's face, yet the telltale signs of trembling can be seen on her figure.

"You could have died." She simply said.

The brown haired boy stood rigid, his mouth gaping in surprise. "E-Excuse me?"

"I let you take the Spector since you were so adamant on not dying from it…" She whispered to him. "but if I have known this is your way of getting it, I would have destroyed it myself."

"Stop… stop risking your life like it's nothing, Tatsumi!" Akame burst out. "Don't you care for your life? Are you really that suicidal?"

"Nobody would care." He coldly replied. "We can act and chat and all, but we all know everybody still doesn't trust me. Hell, I just heard Mine last day saying she doesn't."

Mine tried to say something, but was unable to do so.

Leone and Sheele subconsciously asked themselves the same question, and found themselves with the answer Tatsumi gave them. Lubbock, Bulat Najenda was not faring better, and even a hidden headphone-wearing girl found herself guilty.

"I… wasn't expecting you Akame to have this kind of reaction to me already." Tatsumi grinned. "I thank whatever delusion you have in your head for this. You think I'm kind for giving you some measly meat before? I don't want to be rude, but isn't that a bit naïve on your part, Akame _of the Night Raid_?"

Tatsumi felt dominating; he knew he had already won this argument. To hell the consequences later, he always fixes them anyways.

"… Jerk." Said somebody from the seats. Tatsumi didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Aria-" He already had a pair of sentence he planned to say to her.

"You're going to enslave me, then just throws your life around like that? What do you think will happen when you die, idiot?" She glared at him. "Since we're connected, I might die too… I still want to live, and…"

Mine nudged her. "You don't sound too convincing in that last part."

"What?!" Yelled Aria back, blushing.

Tatsumi looked back between the two, Akame and Aria. The former seemed to calm down for now, having taken a seat. She just kept on staring at her sword in her lap, to which he found strange. Aria, on the other hand, seemed to be… concerned... for him for some reason.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'm sorry about that, everyone, especially you, Akame."

Aria sat back in her seat, fuming. "You get my point, then that's fine with me."

Akame nodded, not looking at him in the eye. Tatsumi made a mental note that there's something going on about the girl.

Najenda coughed in her fist, breaking the silence. "It looks like this meeting is over. Tatsumi, if you will."

"Yes. Everyone, dismissed."

* * *

As everyone headed to their own way, Tatsumi ran towards a single person. "Najenda."

"What is it, Tatsumi?" The former general turned to him. "Did you forget to tell us something?"

"No, I meant to say this specifically only to you." Tatsumi spoke seriously.

"This sounds serious."

"It is." Najenda noticed a slight grin to his face, but shrugged it off as to the ones of his many eccentricities. "Esdeath had already conquered the North."

"What?! That's too fast, even for her!" She immediately tried to rework her earlier plans and schedules inside her head. "And if she's already going back, then the Three Beast will, too. Are you sure this info is true?"

"My informant is the best in the world, that I guarantee you. Also, I would suggest letting- Chelsea was it?- join us already. I have no doubt she's a teigu user, and we need all the help we can get."

' _I need all the teigu users I can get my hands to.'_ He inwardly added.

"That's… okay. Tatsumi, in against to the words you have said earlier, I already trust you. I sincerely thank you for sharing this intel to me this early." He merely bowed slightly, to which she took as a sign as goodbye.

* * *

Tatsumi walked alone in the hallway, thinking to his current plans. So far, Sayo is still missing, which quite infuriated him a bit. There's also the matter with Akame, the thing with her sudden outburst earlier. To say the truth, he himself doesn't quite know what to do with that, and he has a sneaking suspicion that it won't go well if he left her like that.

"Still, even I cannot fix what I do not know." He said quietly.

He spent some minutes trying to assess each information he have about her, but always comes out of with none. Begrudgingly, he set aside the problem with Akame for now.

He _really_ feels that was a bad choice.

* * *

Right in the following afternoon that morning, Leone and Tatsumi was assigned to check the happenings at a certain district in The Capital. Tatsumi eagerly agreed, as he had yet to 'befriend' the Lionelle user.

"You seem to be really popular around this part," he mused. Tatsumi eyed the various stares and greets they were getting from the people. Since he's outside, he had to wear a pair of sunglasses to hide his mutated eye.

"Yeah…" Meanwhile, the blonde girl was having trouble being alone (technically) with the boy, for obvious reasons. After a few more awkward minutes for her, she finally had the courage to say something. "Tatsumi?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn his head to her, merely gazing at a random direction.

"I'm one of those people who doesn't know about… The Cursed Prince." She nervously laughed.

"I'm not surprised. Usually it's only the nobles who knows it, or those who has the connections with the royal palace itself." He said matter-of-factly. "But I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to hear. You want to know something about me?"

Leone nodded slowly.

"Alright." Tatsumi lightly cleared his throat.

"As you might know, I _was_ a prince before, who was exiled for being accused of using demonic arts and whatnot. That's a barefaced lie, obviously." He snorted. "That Prime Minister just wanted someone who he can easily control sitting at the throne, such as my little brother, Makoto." He hushed at the last part.

"So Yami really is a demon…" Leone thought about it. "Oh! Now that we already know her, why won't you let her stop using that invisibility? She looks like a nice kid to me."

"And she is." Tatsumi smiled to himself. "I'm… just not used to see people befriending her. They usually throw pitchforks at her, back at the time when I was pre-teen. That's also a reason why I seldom want her with me when I'm here at The Capital."

"I'm sure she'll be fine around us." Leone smiled. "Well, maybe not so much around Lubbock, but that's already a given."

"Surely he isn't as rotten to take a liking to young-looking girls like Yami…?"

"Of course not!... Wait, I'm not entirely sure myself." She shuddered. Tatsumi deadpanned at her.

Tatsumi was just about to say something when a group of men started yelling behind them.

"Hey Leone! Pay off your debts now!"

"Give me back the money you swindled from my brother!"

"There she is! Capture her!"

Tatsumi looked at the girl in question. "Oh look, here comes your fanatical fans."

"Run!" Leone started bolting off from different stalls as she ran pass them. Tatsumi wasn't as good as she is though, barely running right beside her.

"Let's split up!" They both yelled at the same time. Looking at each other, they nodded, then ran off to two different directions.

* * *

"huff… huff…" Tatsumi leaned at a random wall, catching his breath. "I… need to improve my endurance."

Looking around, he realized that he had somehow ran into the 3rd district, a good five hundred meters away from his previous position. On how he did that, he didn't know.

"I'm not familiarized with this district just yet…" He groaned to himself.

He started wandering aimlessly around, hoping to see some familiar street he knows. Just his luck, an imperial guard noticed him walking like a fool. "You there, sir!"

Tatsumi turned to her, and he instantly couldn't help but to grin. He speedily controlled himself, lest he brought unwanted attention to that.

"Are you lost?" Spoke the auburn-haired girl, smiling.

"Yes I am, good miss. Pardon myself, but could you help me find my way towards district 5?" His silver tongue worked like a charm.

"Of course! Follow me sir. Koro, come with me." He noticed how a strange looking dog was being leashed by the girl. If he had to guess, he'd say it's a teigu.

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Tatsumi. I thank you again." He slightly bowed to her as they walked.

"Lieutenant Seryu at your service!" She beamed a smile at him, to which he returned with his own.

' _She reeks of obliviousness and death… An interesting combination.'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. _'Should I use Spector? I do need to test its abilities right now. Who knows what Zank did to my eye.'_

"Seryu… that's a cute name." Tatsumi smiled at her. Strangely, the weird dog started growling at him.

"Oh, thank you." Seryu tugged on the dog, silencing it. "Koro, behave!"

Tatsumi stared at this 'Koro'. "He's a teigu, right?"

Seryu blinked at him, then beamed. "That's right! Previously there wasn't anyone who can control him, until I met him."

Tatsumi was silent for a moment, contemplating on something. He started thinking about different things he could somehow manipulate the teigu wielder, and have come out with a set of five. One of which involves him seducing the poor girl. He quickly threw it outside his mind.

"Here we are!" The two had finally arrived where he came from after a good ten minutes. The energetic girl saluted to him one last time, then finally got on her way.

"Wait, Seryu!" Tatsumi finally chose his best plan. Hopefully he wouldn't have to kill her if it fails. "Since you're already here, I might just as well report this to you…"

"What is it? Tell me it, and I will show them true justice!" Seryu smiled confidently at him.

' _Guard perfectly down, check.'_

Tatsumi threw his shades to his side, followed by his left eye mechanically opening. His jaw-like eyelids made a clanking sound, unlocking itself.

"Say hello to your new master." Both his eyes shone a blinding light.


	9. Chapter 7

Chelsea was surprised, to say the least. In all of her years of infiltrating, hiding, and transforming, nobody— and she meant nobody— had been able to find her.

And here she was, being grabbed by a tiny child on her skirt.

"Y-You! You're that lady from before!" Chelsea would have gawked at the pitiful attempt of the girl to act scary, if her situation right now weren't so serious. "I won't let go of you!"

"And what will you do to me, little girl?" Chelsea asked menacingly.

Yami's lips shook for a second, but she steeled herself from outright crying. "I-I'll give you to Tatsumu…?" Her tail wagged in confusion, reminding Chelsea of a dog.

That's it, Chelsea can't stop herself anymore.

"Oh you sweet little thing!" Chelsea hugged the girl closer to her in a bone crushing hug, all the while squealing. "You sure you're a devil? You really look like an angel to me!"

"I'm a devil! Hmp!" Yami pouted, which just urged Chelsea to hug her even more.

As everything happened, a sweatdropping Najenda can be seen in the background, flanked by some of the remaining Night Raid members. "Chelsea…"

* * *

The white-haired leader of Night Raid decided that it was the best time to introduce Chelsea with the others, and to properly know Yami.

Chelsea was still a bit blushing from before, being caught like that by her superior. "I'm Chelsea. I specialize in infiltration, scouting and information extraction..."

Yami felt so small, even more so that everyone's attention was on her now. "I-I'm Yami… I'm the devil inside Tatsumu's left eye."

Leone was already grinning just from looking at Yami, while Akame nodded her head to her new comrade, Chelsea. Bulat merely smiled at them, with Mine following, albeit small. Aria just stared at Chelsea blankly.

Lubbock, on the other hand…

"You…" Lubbock's eyes shone ominously, while staring at Yami. "You're the reason why I was labelled 'mentally stable' one time…" He growled.

Yami blinked at him, while tilting her head. "Do I know you, mister?"

Lubbock blinked, not expecting that kind of response. Before he could answer her though, the girl spoke again.

"Tatsumu warned me about you, but you look like a nice person..." Yami smiled cutely at him. "Please take care of me from now on!"

Lubbock's anger melted along with his body that time.

* * *

Yami sucked on a pink lollipop given to her by her 'onee-chan' Chelsea. Now that Tatsumi had introduced her, she's now free to roam around the base without her invisibility.

Right now, all of the female members of Night Raid encircled her, asking her some questions about herself and Tatsumi.

"Yami, how old are you?" Mine asked, having been thinking about the girl's age for some time now.

"I-I don't know… Tatsumu never told me my birthday." She looked down.

"Why that bumpkin…" Mine seethed in her seat.

"Surely he had a reason for that…" Sheele tried to calm the pinkette down.

"Is he also creepy when he talks to you?" Aria whispered, as if afraid that the subject of their gossip would just suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Creepy?" Yami blinked, then shook her head. "No. Never. Tatsumu is a really nice person!"

"Yeah…" Mine and Chelsea looked away.

"I know right!" The little girl beamed to herself, imagining some of her moments with her owner. "But, Tatsumi's a really lonely person. I'm the only one who he's closed with before, and I'm just a little kid. He must have been bored to hell with me…"

Yami smiled sadly. "I miss his smile."

Aria suddenly remembered all the time where the brown-haired boy smiles around her, which were all fakes. It was as clear as the day for someone like her.

' _Can he even truly smile?'_ Was everyone's thought, minus Akame.

' _His smile…'_

* * *

"Tatsumi, how…" Leone quietly uttered from his right, her jaw slacked from what he just pulled off minutes ago.

Capturing a teigu user, inside The Capital.

By himself.

"Oh, Leone, were you saying something?" Smiled Tatsumi, lifting Seryu bridal-style. A weird dog kept on growling and following behind them, yet it never attacked.

"Nothing…"

"Really?" Tatsumi looked back where he is walking to.

"Oh, Tatsumi… what happened back there at The Capital?" Leone remembered the panicking people running here and there. "It's as if there was a riot there."

"Ah, that." Leone was glad to finally see the boy back to his normal self. "Well, it was actually Esdeath coming back to The Capital. I even had a handshake with her."

"Ohh…" Leone got back to staring at the trees around them. Then she blinked. "Wait, what did you just say?!"

"Esdeath's back." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow to her.

Leone raised a higher eyebrow to him. "I seriously can't think of a reason why you aren't panicking! Heck, forget about that, we need to tell the bos—"

"Shh. You're going to wake the girl." He scolded the blonde. "And don't worry about that. I've already said this to Najenda."

Leone would have said some more, but then she noticed the trickle of blood flowing down from Tatsumi's Spector eye. "Tatsumi, you're left eye's bleeding!" Not a second later, more blood seemed to pour out from the crevices of his jaw-like metal eyelids.

"It is…?" Tatsumi's remaining open eye blinked. "My body must be still getting used to it. It's been long since I had it, after all." He leaned his head closer to Leone. "Could you clean it with something?"

"R-Right." She pulled a clean cloth from one of her pockets, quickly coloring the white sheet with crimson. Leone is almost panicking again from the amount of blood coming out. "This is an awful lot."

"Also, Leone." Tatsumi said after she finished. "Burn that cloth later. Just do it, okay?"

"Got it." Leone didn't really mind it. Somehow, Tatsumi's blood smells like… nothing to her. It's as if it was as scentless as the clear water from a spring. She chalked it up as to one of Tatsumi's weird things.

They walked silently for another minute, just gazing at the wilderness around them. The occasional growl of a Danger Beast can be heard once in a while, but no one seemed to attack them.

Leone's eyes fell to the simple looking knife strap on Tatsumi's hip, remembering his fight with Zank. "Now that I remember it, your preferred weapon is a knife, right?"

Tatsumi grinned. "Yes."

"Any reason why not short swords, or even daggers?" She could now see some of Lubbock's strings around them, meaning they're almost near their base.

"It's lighter, and also, I don't want a double-edged weapon like a dagger. I meant literally double-edged." Tatsumi cleared.

"Okay…" Leone still preferred her own knuckles over everything. Just as she thought about that, somebody decided to wake up.

"W-What happened…?" Seryu's voice quivered as her she slowly opened her eyes.

Tatsumi grinned at that. "Just in time, miss Seryu." He stared right into her eyes.

"It's almost time for your _rehabilitation_."

* * *

 **=- Later that night; 9:06 pm-=**

Mine, Aria and Sheele walked silently behind the darkness of a back alley, quietly celebrating their successful mission for the night.

"Easy." Mine and Aria held one of their thumbs up to each other.

Sheele nodded in agreement. "The security for that gambling den was too lax…" She held her glasses up. "I guess they were too confident with their building defence. It was a giant maze!"

Mine sweatdropped. "No it wasn't, Sheele. You probably just got lost again by yourself..."

"Maybe…" Sheele nervously laughed.

Aria, on the other hand, stared at her personal weapon, a pair of throwing knives. _'I'm really getting the hang of this, aren't I?'_

The blonde looked at her bloody dress. Before the mission, it was colored a light blue. Now that they're finished, not even a speck of the original hue could be seen. "Blood sprays a lot when you slash them by their neck… It looks fun, but it's too messy." She whispered to herself.

All of a sudden, Sheele remembered how she killed the girl's mother. Now that they're somewhat close, a small tinge of guilt can be seen on her face. "Aria…"

"What is it, Sheele?" Aria turned, still thinking about 'mundane' things.

"Uhm…" Sheele walked closer to the blonde. "I'm the one who killed you mother… I'm sorry."

Aria blinked at that, then she laughed. "Ahahaha!"

Mine and Sheele worriedly looked at the girl. The bespectacled woman laid a hand at the rich-girl's shoulder. "Aria…"

"Why are you saying sorry, dummy." Aria snorted. "They had it coming. _We_ had it coming. Seriously, if it wasn't for Tatsumi, I'm sure Akame would have killed me."

"But—"

"Come on, Sheele. It's alright." Aria smiled at her. "I'm just grateful that Tatsumi chose to… use me instead of killing me."

"Use you?" Mine widen her yes. "Oh right! That weirdo can command you anything, right?! Tell me, is he making you do perverted things, or anything like that?! I'll blast him for you!"

Aria remembered a certain night where she got 'wet'. She hurriedly shook her head. "Nothing of the sorts, geez! Tatsumi isn't like that… I think."

"He made you kiss him as your first command." The pinkette deadpanned. Sheele agreed.

Aria looked away, blushing. "I really didn't mind that too much..."

"What?!" Mine eyed her suspiciously.

"I-I mean I wanna kill him right now!" The blonde quickly recomposed herself.

Even Sheele didn't believe her. Not one bit.

Aria found her feet the most interesting thing to look at that time. The trio descended into a tranquil silence for the next thirty minutes or so. Before they knew it, they were already at the gate leading outside The Capital.

"Almost there." Mine said randomly.

All of a sudden, a quiet rustle could be heard from a bush just to the side of the gate, with the cluster of leaves wiggling left and right. Somebody was _obviously_ hiding there, evident from the mop of pale blonde hair sticking out at the top of the leaves.

"Mew, hihihi." And it looks like whoever was hiding still doesn't get that they're already busted.

Mine sweatdropped. "For some reason, I feel like we should ignore that…"

Sheele nodded. "Me too." She tip-toed after her bestfriend.

Aria nervously chuckled, following the two as they walked farther from the bush. "Me three."

As the trio's figure disappeared unto the forest, a curious head poked out from the said bush. "Oooh, so that's Tatsumi-chan's friends… hihihi. Better tell master!" Then she dived back, the bush seemingly as quiet as everything around it this time.

* * *

Tatsumi suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. Strange, since that was the first time he felt that sensation.

* * *

 **=-Palace, Throne Room; 10:42-=**

A frantic messenger ran towards a certain fat man at the throne room, his helmet clanking noisily while strapped to his hips. "P-Prime Minister!"

Honest turned to the foot soldier with an uncaring stare. "You dare to interrupt me while I'm eating?"

"I-I'm very sorry sir, but this is a very important message, especially for you!" He huffed, tired from running around the palace.

The obese man snorted. "Alright, tell me it, and you might just live."

"I-It's about sir Syura…" The soldier gulped. "H-He's dead."

Prime Minister raised an eyebrow, now interested. "How?"

The nameless man was surprised from the carefree attitude of Honest, though he still continued. "He and the members of Wild Hunt were attacked by a Danger Beast, and were wiped out. The Danger Beast was rumoured to be a… Mythic-class."

"Nonsense!" Honest bellowed. "That class is named like that for a reason! They're just myths!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Honest." A rhythmic footstep echoed throughout the hall. A beautiful blue-haired lady emerged from the double door in front, the atmosphere literally changing once the woman came in. "After all, there _was_ someone before who almost reached that class." Esdeath chuckled.

An image of someone appeared inside her mind, the mysterious figure's dark cloak fluttering against the wind. "I know you still remember _him_ , Honest… that demon."

The Prime Minister clicked his tongue. "Good thing he's dead."

Esdeath grinned as she turn, tipping her cap in a show of mocking respect. The door closed behind her with a resounding thud.

Honest gritted his teeth, absentmindedly glaring at the soldier in front of him. "Esdeath's leash is getting a bit too loose."

"Orders, Sir?" The man saluted.

The fat man heaved a sigh. "Well, I'm _very_ sad that my son died, so why don't you get the hell out of here so that I could mourn?" He took a bite at his food.

* * *

"Tatsumi, I heard you brought a…" Akame trailed off.

"Weapon? Yes." Tatsumi walked beside her, grinning at his accomplishment for the day.

"May I ask where you placed this… weapon?" Akame sweatdropped. She knows it was a living human, another one like Aria, in fact.

"My secret training ground. Don't worry, I'll properly leash her after a week." For some reason, he had a menacing grin while he said that. "With Aria's help, of course."

"Okay…" Akame went silent again, which made even Tatsumi feel awkward.

Usually the assassin's always quiet, but whenever she's with him, and goes quiet, the mood's always awkward. Like that one time where Akame 'accidentally' bit Tatsumi's hand while he was giving her a meat, or that time where she 'accidentally' walked in on him while he was taking a bath.

By now Tatsumi's sure there is something going on with the infamous assassin.

"This atmosphere's so suffocating." Chelsea whispered to herself, who was currently a fly spying at him right now.

"Akame, care for a sparring?" Tatsumi thought it would be good as a workout. "I heard you're the best sword-user here."

"You're going to workout?" Akame could barely believe her ears.

Tatsumi felt a tick mark on his head. It even grew larger as he heard a certain fly laughing behind him. "Tch…"

* * *

The two went at the training grounds despite the night, each wielding their own weapon. Akame of course used a normal katana instead of her sword, for obvious reasons. Tatsumi, on the other hand…

"Don't comment, or you might just eat it back." Tatsumi grinned, his knife glistening against the moonlight.

Akame internally shook her head, focusing herself for the upcoming fight.

Tatsumi crouched low, then speeded off with a burst of speed. Akame was impressed at his speed, which she could safely say is just somewhere below hers. She met his first stab with her sword guard, proceeding to slide his weapon off for a free shot.

The brown-haired boy grinned at the overused tactic against him. When he was falling towards her with gravity, he spun his heels, forming a sideward kick with his right feet. He retracted his weapon as to guard the oncoming attack from Akame, while managing to land his own on the side of her abdomen.

Akame jumped back, slightly surprised at that move. "You're reflexes are pretty good."

"Fast thinking skill is a great match with a fast body." Tatsumi stood straight, holding his knife towards her. He beckoned her to attack first this time.

Akame smirked at the challenge. Now given her time to shine, she ran towards him faster than he could see. Tatsumi was barely able to block a side swing aimed at his neck.

"Woah, you're trying to kill me!" Strangely, he was smiling when he said that. "Should I get serious too?"

Crackles lit up where their weapon was connected, before the two jumped away from each other. They inhaled for a second, then, as they opened their eyes, ran towards each other.

A powerful gust of wind waved around the duo, their weapons meeting each other once again. Every attack that followed came as a blur, a number of crackles visible between them. Tatsumi's eye blinked half a hundred times per second, locating and deflecting each of Akame's strike with his own. Combined with his superior hearing, nothing got past his defence.

"Hrngh!" Akame put all of her might in a final downward strike, planning on overpowering her enemy with strength. She knew Tatsumi really isn't athletic.

Just like his fight with Zank, Tatsumi received a powered attack as a last ditched move against him. "Just like everyone else! Too predictable, Akame!"

He swung his knife against it, deliberately lowering his grip on it. When the two hit, Akame's katana slipped to the side of Tatsumi's knife, getting her off guard. Tatsumi went in for a slash, hitting her directly at her chest.

Akame's dress sliced open, revealing quite the amount of skin to the brunette. The upper part of her breast is even being temptingly showed to him.

Chelsea giggled at a seat away from them, seeing the stoic and focused gaze of the black-haired assassin turning into a blushing mess. "Well played, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi grinned victoriously… then promptly fell down to the ground from sheer exhaustion. The two girls ran to him worriedly. "Tatsumi!"

"I-I really suck at drawn out fights." Tatsumi whispered to himself, wincing.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: So what's my reason this time? I had a fever... for five days. Which sucks, let me tell you. Oh well, thank you for the continued support people! :)

* * *

Seryu's eyes felt heavy. It was as if she just wanted to sleep again, only to be deprived of it by a joyful cackle to her side.

" _Ohio_ , Seryu." Aria tilted her head while grinning.

"W-Who are you…?" Seryu felt like dropping then and there, but a pair of steel chains kept her from falling down the floor. A similar pair of cuffs held her legs, effectively pinning her to the wall. Never mind those things, she doesn't even think she could walk.

"Oh, don't bother with the menial things." Aria leaned closer to her, caressing her cheeks. "All you need to know, is to follow everything I say…"

She held up a bloody scalpel. "Now, don't yell… too much."

* * *

In a random trail, a single carriage was being escorted by a number of guards. The occupants of this vehicle was a noble man accompanied by her daughter, in the name of spear.

"Are you feeling well?" Spear asked a 'random' little girl they had picked up in their way there. "We're almost at The Capital. You'll be home soon."

"Yep! Thank you, _onee-chan_!" The pale blonde-haired girl tilted her head, smiling cutely.

Spear's father chuckled at the girl. "You're really lively, aren't you? What were you even doing in that village in the first place?"

While the two talked, Spear mentally took note of the girl's figure. If her memory serves right, the style of the cloth the girl was wearing is gothic, a popular dress up in the west. It almost looks like that of a maid, with its frilly look and black and white color.

Spear concluded that the girl must be at least a nobility at The Capital, to afford having a dress like that. Also, dark blue eyes are quite rare too.

The girl blinked. "Well, I was actually looking for my master there." Then she pouted. "But it looks like he left me alone again… he's so mean."

' _Master?'_ Spear thought. _'She's not a noble?'_

"Then I was so angry, I stabbed somebody in the eye!" She declared with a cute angry expression. The man just laughed her off.

Before anyone could continue, the carriage suddenly went to a stop. "Bandits again?! How have society fallen so low?!" Yelled the bald man.

Spear put her mind at the more important matter right now. She'll talk to the girl later. "Don't worry father. I'll handle them as I did the others!"

"Guards! Stand by my side!" Every armoured man followed her, forming a defensive flank against the group of three 'bandits'.

"Ooooh!" The little girl in the carriage poke her head out in the window, her eyes glistening in excitement. " _Onee-chan_ , you're so cool!"

Up into the three, the white-haired man spoke. "Daidara."

"Yeah." The feral looking blond smirked, a giant double axe strapped behind him.

"Here we go!" Spear charge in first, with her weapon at the ready. The guards yelled a battle cry with her.

Daidara grinned, then slashed his axe in a wide swing. Just from that one attack, every guard was bisected into two, with Spear being hit by a minor graze at her abdomen.

"Gah!" Though it was small, it was still enough to draw blood. Clutching it with her left hand, she forced herself to step back. _'He's strong… Too strong!'_

"Not bad Daidara." The last member of the three walked up to the side of Daidara, smiling. "You left one alive though."

"She was just lucky." Daidara confidently smirked.

"She's mine now, okay?" The boy in the name of Nyau grinned, holding a knife up to his face.

Spear gritted her teeth. _'This can't be the end…'_ A shrill scream echoed behind her.

"Ahhh! Let go of me, jerk!" The blonde girl was being held up with her hair by Liver, the white-haired man from before. The child struggled fruitlessly, kicking air as she tried to reach the man's body. "Waaah!"

"Let go of her!" Spear tried to walk towards the two, but fell down on the ground from the rapidly bleeding wound. "S-She's just a child!"

"As if we care." Daidara scoffed.

"Oh! A little girl! Gimme her!" Nyau ran towards Liver, smiling. "It's been ages since I skinned a kid!"

Liver stared at the eyes of the girl, not even caring what his comrades are doing. He can clearly see it at her eyes. It's the eyes of a…

"You, what's your name?" Liver glared at her.

"Why would I tell my name to an old man like you? What do you want from me? Are you a pedophile?! Eww! Gross! Don't touch me!" The girl yelled harder.

Liver shook his head. He looked back at the insides of the carriage, seeing their target for the day lying lifelessly at the floor… his eyes missing, with his neck slashed open.

In the eyes of Spear, the girl was helplessly crying. Spear cursed herself for being so powerless right now. Judging from the blood dripping at the carriage too, she guessed that her father was already killed by the bandit… And shortly her and the girl will follow, too.

To her surprise, Liver put the child down, eliciting a questioning gaze from Nyau and a frown from Daidara. "Liver, what's with you?" Daidara yelled, seeing as their quite far from each other.

"Hold her! She might run away, come on Liver!" Nyau was just moments from arriving there now.

The girl fell down to her butt, yapping a quiet 'ow' when she did. "That hurts, you meanie!" A small pool of tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm going to tell master this! He'll kill you when he hears this!" She stuck her tongue out.

Nyau finally got there, and was surprised to see the girl not even moving from her spot. In fact, she just kept on insulting Liver, he could already see a light vein popping at the veteran man's head. He looked to his side, then saw the dead body of their target. "Woah! This guy's already dead! Did she…?"

"Yes." Liver motioned Daidara to come. The burly man did as he was told, but made sure to pick Spear up as to not give her the chance of escaping. Not like she can though.

"Nyau, Daidara. Proceed with General Esdeath's plan. Spread the fliers." Liver instructed. "Though we'll have a souvenir for the general…" He turned to the girl, who just tilted her head at him.

"What about this one?" Daidara pointed at the barely conscious Spear.

"Kill her." Liver started walking off.

"Uh uh uh!" The girl wagged her finger. "Nobody breaks my toy other than me!" Nyau's eyes sparkled, thinking about becoming friends with the girl just for that single sentence.

"What's your name, kid?" Liver glanced at her.

"Master calls me Ani, so I'm Ani." The girl smiled, her eyes widening. It looked creepy, to say the least. "I like cute things and master! Oh, and I like 'playing'." She stood up, then walked closer to Spear.

"Don't worry onee-chan. I won't let them hurt you…" She giggled. "I don't like sharing my toys."

 **=-Night Raid; 10:20 pm-=**

"The three beasts are on the move." Najenda spoke, a cigar lit on her mouth. Just like every meeting, everyone was present, except for a certain sadist rich-girl.

"What do you mean, boss?" Bulat inquired. Everyone nodded, having the same question.

"This early morning, they killed a noble, then spread fliers with our symbol in it there." She glared slightly. "Esdeath must be planning on—"

"Blaming Night Raid, making us look like the bad guys here." Tatsumi continued, smirking. "I like the way this Esdeath thinks, heh."

Najenda felt goosebumps from that, imagining the two meeting for the first time.

"Who would even believe them?" Leone spoke. "Anyone can attack a well-guarded group with the right weapons and manpower."

"No," the former general shook her head. "the only ones that they've attacked were heavily guarded, and even some of those have a well-known person guarding them, like Miss Spear Felicia. Yet, the carriage she was guarding have been destroyed this morning."

Tatsumi closed her eyes, reciting his thoughts. "Who could have killed such powerful groups? A more powerful group, that is. Maybe even teigu wielders. Who's the most popular group of teigu-wielders? Night Raid."

Akame nodded her head in understanding. "What will be our move then?"

"I will have Leone spy Esdeath at The Capital for a different mission." That got a 'Yes!' from the blonde. "As for the rest…"

"I will split everyone into two groups." She held a hand, holding a finger up each time she says a name. "Lubbock, Akame, Mine, Sheele, you're the first group. You'll be guarding a village, which is one of the two possible areas that they'll attack."

"Next are Bulat, Tatsumi, and Aria." Najenda finished. "You'll be assigned at a gathering in a certain luxury boat."

"Hold on," Tatsumi held up his hands, shaking his head. "Aria's a bit busy right now, sorry. She won't be able to participate in this mission, I'm afraid." He said, mimicking a sad expression.

"Now that you've said it," Sheele meekly said. "I haven't seen her this day."

"You're not making her do perverted things, aren't you?!" Mine glared accusingly.

"Why do you always associate me with the word 'pervert'…" Tatsumi muttered. "To answer your question, yes, she's doing something. But rest assured," he saw Mine slowly reddening in anger, so he paused. "I'm definitely certain that whatever she's doing, she loves it."

"Sounds perverted to me!" Mine readied Pumpkin to him.

"Well, the plan sounds perfect to me, Najenda!" Tatsumi clapped his hands, ignoring Mine's rant about him.

"Hey, listen to me!"

 **=-The Following Day; 10:41 a.m.-=**

Just like what was in the plan, Bulat and Tatsumi infiltrated the luxury boat, with Tatsumi disguised as some nobility from some district. Bulat on the other hand, used his teigu's invisibility to sneak past the guards.

"There's a lot more people than I anticipated." Tatsumi whispered to himself, leaning on the railing of the ship. "This should make it harder to attack this one. Of course, there's still the possibility that those Three Beasts will find a way around this."

"You're really thorough in everything, aren't you Tatsumi?" A barely visible Bulat in his incursion spoke beside him. "That makes you more handsome, if you ask me."

"Ha ha, thank you very much..." Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched.

Minutes and minutes had passed, but no commotion had stirred. The person they'll protect is well guarded too, and even Tatsumi finds himself having trouble of thinking a way to assassinate him.

Still, they kept their guards up. If what the rumours about the Three Beasts are true, then attacking everyone here should be a piece of cake.

All of a sudden, the sound of flute echoed around them. "A flute?" Bulat asked himself, looking for the source of the sound.

One by one, each guest fell down to the ground asleep. "The music's making them fall asleep. Cover your ears Bulat!" Tatsumi spoke.

"Don't worry about me, Incursio won't let a measly sound defeat it!" The man ran towards the inside of the boat as he yelled. "I'll find whoever's doing this! Be careful there, Tatsumi!"

Right when he was out of sight, Tatsumi stopped covering his ears. He scoffed, his eyes showing pure disdain. "As if this'll affect me." His eyes were shining the familiar color of green.

After few minutes later of trudging the sea of sleeping bodies, Tatsumi heard footsteps behind him. "Hoh?" A blonde man walked up from the stair below the ship, grinning. "Somebody's still awake? You'll regret that!" It was Daidara, a member of the Three Beasts.

"Quite talkative, aren't we?" Tatsumi inquired, analysing his opponent as he talked. "You must be one of the Three Beasts."

"Ha! You got that right!" Daidara hefted his double axe in his hand, pointing it at Tatsumi. "Now let's fight! I'll get a lot of experience from this!"

"heh," Tatsumi snorted. "then let me teach you an experience you'll never forget." Tatsumi opened Spector, with it shining even more than Yami.

" **[Illusion]**." Tatsumi smirked at the surprised face of Daidara.

To his surprise, the man speedily dashed towards him, his axe ready for a strike. "That won't work!"

"W-What?!" Tatsumi barely managed to leap back, and even then, he was pushed by the sheer force alone of the swing. "You should have seen somebody close to you there!"

"Oh, I saw General Esdeath alright," Daidara grinned. "though a certain little girl briefed us on every abilities you possess, 'Tatsumi-chan'. Gehahaha!" Daidara air-qouted.

"A little girl?..." Tatsumi racked his brains, but got nothing. The closest he could think was either Fal, Air or Luna, but the chances of those three escaping his secret base is close to zero, with Aria there. "Nobody should know the powers of Spector except me and Night Raid. Who the hell is that girl?!"

"If you come with us, we'll let you see her." Daidara offered, the volume of his voice lowering than normal. "Accept it and you'll live, assassin."

"And what if I don't?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Then you die, game over!" The blond ran towards him, a large grin plastered on his face.

"tch!" Tatsumi wouldn't even think on fighting the man with his knife. Unlike swords, great axes will easily overpower him, and is pretty much suicide.

Spector should be rendered useless here now, since it's trick had been somehow tipped off by someone. Yami's **[Calculate]** showed that Daidara's **[Sin]** levels aren't that high, and can be easily controlled with **[Absorb]** or **[Convert]** , but since he haven't let out his own **[Sin]** in a while, he's afraid that he might just reach his limit.

Breaking the said limit can only mean one thing: he failed his final objective.

' _No, I can't risk reaching my limit just yet.'_ Tatsumi thought. _'That's a last resort. I need to win this fight somehow, yet Spector and Yami had been rendered almost useless…'_

Tatsumi fished out his knife behind him, then dashed forward. He closed Yami, while the iris of Spector widened. " **[Read]**!"

' _His move will be… a swing from the left, then an overhead cut from the right.'_ Spector blinked rapidly in a spun of second, with Tatsumi gritting his teeth. _'Then… tch. He change what he's thinking. He really does know Spector.'_

" **[Predict]**!" Everything seem to freeze around Tatsumi, as he analyzed each of Daidara's movement faster than a computer could. The brown haired boy grimaced, not knowing to trust the infos he got from Spector's **[Predict]**.

Not having any time left, he threw his knife towards Daidara, who flicked it with the handle of his axe. When Daidara tried to look where Tatsumi was before, he was gone. "Did he escape?"

Tatsumi smirked, having camouflaged himself from the mass of sleeping guests. When the unknowing man came close to him, he grabbed him by his leg, then pulled. Daidara tripped with a loud grunt, cursing.

Tatsumi grabbed the tiny knife he had in his right foot all the time, grinning in victory. "You got outplayed, muscle brain!"

Daidara threw his axe in a last ditch attempt, to which the teen dodge easily. "Heh." Right when he raised his knife, was when he felt something sticking out from his tummy.

He looked down, to see Daidara's teigu embedded behind him.

At the start of the fight, he panicked too much, that he forgot to take note of his opponent's teigu. "You lose!" Daidara laughed loudly.

A large amount of blood spurted from his mouth as he kneeled down, Tatsumi too shocked to even gurgle in pain. He slowly fell down to the floor, his eyes still confused.

Daidara pulled his axe from Tatsumi's body, smirking. "That Ani girl wanted you alive, but she _did_ say that we can kill you if you're too weak." With that, Daidara walked below the deck, planning on helping his two comrades below fighting the infamous Bulat.

He didn't notice how Yami's and Spector's sclera slowly turn into black.

 **=-The Royal Palace; The same time as Tatsumi lost-=**

Ani peeked through the curtains of her room, while tilting her head. "Looks like Tatsumi-chan died. I didn't actually think he will. Uh oh."

"You can tell?" Esdeath asked behind the girl, an interested expression present on her face.

"Of course I can! You will too."

Before Esdeath could ask how, a bright burst of green light exploded from afar. She estimated that it was in the direction of the boat which his three guards are supposed to be attacking. It was so large that it was even visible from here in the palace. "What's that?"

Ani ignored her, while she covered her ears and head with her arms. "I think I should go there now, or else Master will spank me for sure."

Esdeath stared interestedly at the girl as she ran outside, Esdeath's smile never leaving her face. "When will I meet this… master of yours?"

Ani stopped, then she turned her head towards Esdeath. "Since Tatsumi-chan died… he should be here in a few days." Then she disappeared as she closed the door.

Ani sighed when she was outside, then she skipped along the hallways. She muttered something under her breath, only for her to hear.

"I better fix this mess or I'm really screwed…" She mewled as she got farther away from her room. "Tatsumi-chan, you're still so clumsy like before." She pouted.

"I'm pretty sure your brothers are laughing at you right now…"


	11. Chapter 9

Akame snapped her eyes open with a start. She sat up from her seat, which isn't one to begin with. She and her teammates, Mine, Lubbock and Sheele, we're on top of a random tree, overlooking the town they were stationed in.

"Oh, Akame. You're finally awake." Lubbock said without turning to her. "I know sleeping in the middle of a mission is bad, but since it's your first time, I'll let it slide. Cuz y'know, I sometimes do it too…"

Mine snorted, her eyes glued to a binoculars. "What a lazy ass you are, Lubbock."

Sheele giggled. "Maybe we should limit him around Yami? She might get his laziness, right?"

"W-Wait, wouldn't that apply to you too?" Shot the boy in defence. "You're an airhead!"

Akame sat there in silence, her mind drifting through her last dream. It was something… saddening, but she couldn't quite remember it now. She was sure it had something to do with somebody… dying, though.

Just then, a bright explosion of green erupted on their west. Though it was small from their perspective, they deduced that it's actually large for it to reach their sight like that.

"What's that?" Mine asked in bewilderment. Nobody answered her, everyone being captured by the mesmerizing color of it. Akame, in particular, stared at it as if she was in a daze.

Whatever it is, it somehow reminded her of her teammate, Tatsumi.

 **=-The Boat; The same time as the explosion-=**

Bulat was shaken from his stance by the intense shaking of the ship. Judging from the sound, and the green lights coming from the crevices above him, it was from the board of the ship, or more exactly, where Tatsumi is.

"Tatsumi…!" Bulat wanted to help him, but he was also in a tight situation himself. Right in front he have his former comrade, Liver, now a member of the Three Beasts. He also has another companion with him, which made things more difficult for the armoured man.

"I wondered what's happening up there." Nyau looked up.

"Daidara must have done something." Liver said offhandedly. "I trust he defeated that Tatsumi with ease."

"Heh." Bulat relaxed his stand for a while, straightening his back. "Tatsumi wouldn't be defeated by scums like you."

"Oh ho," Nyau grinned. "I heard he's some kind of an intelligent guy, but I also heard that whenever something doesn't go the way he expects it, he loses composure." The boy shrugged.

"And where did you hear that?" Bulat arched an eyebrow.

"Someone who's close with the guy, apparently." Liver answered him. "Enough with this, let's continue this figh—"

A _monstrous_ roar reverberated inside their skulls.

The three had to cover their ears just to avoid getting their selves permanently deaf. It was an earth-shattering roar, and quite literal too. The interior of the ship cracked just from the sheer intensity of the scream.

"What in the hell?" Nyau cursed, right before a speeding figure from above hit him, sending him and the now identified body of Daidara rocketing towards the depth of the large river.

The hole they made instantly let an absurd amount of water spewing inside the ship. Every asleep passenger there was condemned to die from drowning, while Bulat desperately tried to save some from the mass of people. "This is bad…"

Liver, on the other hand, used the water to propel himself above, wanting to see whoever stupid enough to cause the ship to sink. "Who are…" His words got stuck on his tongue when he witnessed who, or what was above the ship.

Tatsumi's eyes turned to the white-haired man, the demonic aura of green surrounding him. He was showing his teeth as he grit, giving Liver a view of his sharpened canines. A feral look had enveloped the once professional and cunning expression of the teen.

The most noticeable thing, however, would be the single object protruding from the left side of his head. It was a horn, a demon horn to be exact. Curled like that of a ram, flowing against his _white_ hair.

" **Die…** " Tatsumi snarled, the bodies around him evaporating in front of Liver's eyes. " **DIEEEEEE!** "Tatsumi leaped towards the man, his clawed hands outstretched.

Liver's eye couldn't keep up with the insane speed Tatsumi showed. In just a matter of milliseconds, he was already in front of him, putting his hand down to tear him into six vertical pieces.

The seasoned soldier barely set a water barrier around him, and yet that wasn't even enough for the monster. "Impossible… The pressure should have reduced you into a bloody paste!" Liver chose the wise choice and fell back to the ground.

" **Weak… too… WEAK!** " Yelled Tatsumi in his frenzied state, cackling as he fell in the air. He landed unceremoniously at the hard floor of the ship, yet he just stood up like nothing happened.

Bulat had enough. Shouting the name of his teigu, he chose to do the most logical thing right: fight the monster. "Incursio!"

" **Another… weakling!** " Tatsumi turned to the new person in his playground, crouched down on all fours like a wild animal. " **KEHAHAHA! You… will DIE!** "

This time though, the monster Tatsumi had become was a bit surprised when he felt himself soaring across the air, courtesy of a powerful punch from Bulat. It was an uppercut that sent him to the sky, literally. When he was just about to fall again, Bulat appeared above him, raising his Neuntote with a yell. "Wake up, Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi dived to the water like a speeding jet, causing a large wave and explosion as he hit the surface. The sinking ship was rocked once again from the force. Bulat landed with a loud thud, glancing at his other opponent. "Liver, please, don't let these innocents die. I know you're the kind of a man who won't let a thing happen like that."

Liver looked around him, then sighed. "We were only assigned to kill the target, and any assassins if there were." He lifted his hand, the water inside the ship freezing it's movements. "Forget about this when were out of here."

"Thank you." Bulat smiled, then turned back to the direction Tatsumi had plummeted into.

As if on cue, the demonic teen burst out from the sea, his angry expression not lessening one bit. This time though, a single wing could be seen on the left side of his back, keeping him afloat above the water. It skeletal, with green flames replacing the webbed skin it should have to keep the owner in the air. " **GRAAAAH!** " He flew near Bulat, holding his fist back for a straight punch.

Bulat gritted his teeth, positioning Neuntote in front of him. When Tatsumi got on range, he swung it horizontally, but to his surprise, Tatsumi wasn't even wounded nor scratched.

" **Weak weak WEAK!** " Tatsumi smashed his fist unto Bulat's face, cracking the nigh-impregnable armor of Incursio. Slidding back, blood was thrown all over the place from his mouth. Before he would fall over the edge of the boat, he dug his spear to the floor, saving him from falling to the waters behind him.

" **HEHAHAHAHAHA! I'M REALLY THE STRONGEST!** " Bellowed Tatsumi at the skies. " **Not father, not any of my brother, not ANYONE! HEHAHAHA!** "

Bulat stood his ground. He looked briefly at Tatsumi, wondering what just happened to the teen. He somehow transformed into a… demon. Isn't Yami the demon? Wasn't he human? That's what he told everybody, right?

Tatsumi ran on all fours, sliding the claws of his right hand against the floor. Five long claw marks was being formed behind him. His wing beat for a single time, then he lunged at his enemy. He closed his fist, grinning all the while.

"Tatsumi…" Bulat wiped the blood in his mouth from the crack on his helmet. He threw Neuntote to his side, with it clanking loudly at the floor.

Bulat merely inhaled, then steeled his eyes. With his own battle cry, he met Tatsumi's unspoken challenge, with his own armoured fist. "RAAAAAH!"

On impact, Bulat winced from the severe pain he felt. The armour in his hand was removed from the collision, and he could almost hear the bones in his hand cracking. On the other hand, Tatsumi was merely grinning at him with his black and green eyes, his horn now seemingly longer than before.

"Wake…" Bulat closed his eyes, while his lips began to bleed from the nonstop gritting he was doing. "the hell…" He hold his other hand back, then shot it towards Tatsumi's face. "UP, TATSUMI!"

Feeling the strength of one hundred men, Tatsumi flew to up to the air, his eyes fully white, showing that he's unconscious. As he plummeted down the sea, his body slowly seemed turn into normal. The last white strand of his hair turned brown just before he hit the water surface.

Bulat kneeled down, catching his lost breath all the while. Incursio vanished away from his body, showing the countless wounds and bruise all over him. He feebly tried to stand back again, but the hits he got from Tatsumi was enough for him to feel as sore as ever. He plopped down the floor, losing consciousness himself.

 **=-Somewhere in the sea around the ship-=**

Ani's head surfaced above the sea, with the girl catching her breath like a drowning cat. She looked up, just before she saw Tatsumi being sent flying above the ship, then down to the ocean.

"Woah…" She kept herself afloat the water, gawking. "Somebody knocked Tatsumi-chan up." She blinked.

"So there's powerful guys out there too…" Then she smiled. "Oh well, thanks for doing my job I guess, whoever-you-are!" She saluted.

After a few minutes, Ani somehow got into the upper deck of the boat. She looked down at an armoured man who looked like he had seen better days. "Was that him?" She asked no one.

She saw Liver walking towards the green-armoured guy, causing the little girl to yell and wave from her position above him. "Oh, hello Liver-san! You still look like a pedo!"

"A-Ani?" Liver asked, surprised. "How did you get in here?"

"I swam, duh!" She pointed at her wet black and white dress. "Can't you see?"

' _You swam over 2 kilometers, huh,'_ thought Liver. _'this kid…'_

"Then you may as well help me here." Liver gestured to Bulat… who is suddenly gone. "W-What?!"

"Oh, you mean that guy with the black hair?" Ani look thoughtful for a second. "Hmm, I thought he was some kind of trash, so I threw him in the ocean…"

"You what?!" Liver exclaimed. "But you where there the whole time!"

"Oh look!" Ani yelled from his side happily, making Liver suddenly turn. There she was, right beside him, grinning. "I found Nyau-chan and Daidara-kun at the ocean while you were yelling!"

Liver blinked. Just a second, she was right above the upper deck, then he blinked, and she was already beside him, while claiming to have found his subordinates _while_ she disappeared.

He felt a shiver down his spine.

"Are you done gawking now, Liver-san?" Ani said right in front of him. "I think we need to go back now, right?" Then she blinked, looking at the sleeping people around her. "What should we do with these people though…"

She shrugged. "Beats me. I have a toy already." Then she closed her eyes, beaming. "Let's go home now, I'm hungry!"

 **=-Half An Hour Earlier; Nearest Shipyard-=**

Chelsea ran across the crowd of people filling up the dockyard, each of them looking at the luxury ship across the waters, where the green explosion of energy came from before. "Bulat, Tatsumi… What's happening there?" She whispered to herself.

Several minutes later, her keen eyes managed to see two dots floating in the sea a bit far away from her. "Is that…" She widened her eyes, then sprinted towards it to take a closer view. There they are, both Bulat and Tatsumi, floating by a log they are hugging. She looked around her, and when she saw that there aren't that much people there, she jump in the sea, swimming towards the two.

"What happened there?!" She yelled, looking at the bruises around the two. Nevertheless, she dragged the log with her along the two, then hid in an abandoned warehouse near them.

"Geez, you're both heavy…" She grumbled as she lug the two by their arms behind her. When they were safe inside, she fished out a walkie talkie, then talked in a dismal voice.

"Boss, we've got trouble…"

 **=-Night Raid; 8:22 p.m.-=**

Mine and Sheele comforted the crying Yami in between their seat. With the help of Lubbock, Chelsea and he had brought Bulat and Tatsumi back to the base, with the two injured assassins barely hanging on their life line. Nobody knew the reason on why the two was grievously hurt, but that wasn't what they're concerned right now.

"T-Tatsumi…! T-T-Tatsumi! Waah!" Yami hiccupped, hugging Sheele in her side.

"Now now…" The purple-haired girl rubbed the back of Yami, soothing her with warm words.

"There's no way Tatsumi, let alone him and Bulat together, lost to those pushovers." Leone clenched her fist, looking down. "There's just no way…"

Akame remained silent on a corner, Murasame sheathed by her side. Shadow covered her eyes, the girl's expression not visible to anyone. On another side, a door opened quietly as it could, showing a snooping head of Aria.

"What with this suffocating atmosphere?" She called out, closing the door behind her.

"Aria." Mine turned to her, frowning. "It's Bulat and Tatsumi…"

"Oh god, what happened to these two?!" Aria immediately kneeled down at the makeshift bed the two have at the floor, examining their wounds.

"We stopped some bleeding and patched them up as best as we could," Leone spoke besides Najenda. "and Lubbock's doing his best there. We're waiting for some docs at the army now."

"There isn't enough time." Aria fished out something from her hidden pockets, then tied her hair behind her. "Let me help you."

Lubbock turned to her, sceptical for a second. But when he looked at her eyes, he understood her. "Alright."

"Don't worry," Aria spoke as she held a bandage, not looking at him. "my mother was a doctor before. She taught me… everything she knew." She paused for a slight moment, but hurriedly got back up.

Tatsumi grunted slightly as Aria pushed some pressure to his wounds, though he quieted after a while. The girl wiped some sweat off her eyebrow, overlooking her work to Tatsumi. "All done. He should be back to normal the next week."

"Same here." Lubbock sat down at a sofa, panting. "I need a reward." He whined.

"Forget about that!" Aria yelled a little. "Yami, do you have any idea what happened to this idiot?" She pointed at Tatsumi.

The child in question sniffed for some seconds, then replied. "I-If I'm not mistaken… Tatsumi went berserk… again…" She lowered her voice at the end.

"Berserk?" Sheele tilted her head.

"When Tatsumi's **[Sin]** reaches its limit, h-his body goes into an, um…" She paused, trying to remember the exact word. "overdrive. My demonic powers, the one remaining in his eye, take over his body, then he starts rampaging around him…"

Leone looked shocked, like everyone. Tatsumi's teigu had such a defect, and they didn't even know it. Before they could think some more, Yami continued.

"But that's not the reason why Tatsumi went berserk this time," Yami wiped some stray tears. "if it was, I would have felt it. That's why, I'm not too sure what happened…"

"Let's just be happy that they're okay for now." Najenda sighed. "Akame, go scout the surroundings. Someone might have followed Lubbock and Chelsea here."

Akame kept on staring at Tatsumi's face, though she remained emotionless. It was when Najenda called the third time was when she noticed she was being called. "Y-Yes?"

"Akame…" Najenda sucked in a breath, then repeated herself once again. Akame nodded silently like usual, dragging Murasame with her outside.

 **=-Outside; Same Time-=**

Akame slowly walked away from her base, her face looking down at the ground for some reason. Even she had noticed how weird(er than usual) she is becoming, and right now it's troubling the infamous assassin.

"What's happening to me…?" Akame clutched her chest, her other hand gripping Murasame harder. "This all started because of…"

"Tatsumi, right?"

Akame's head rose up in a quick blur, looking around her to spot whoever spoke to her. There, a bit distance away from her, was a man cloaked in dark, almost blending in with the night.

"Ah, the rotten smell of a human." He chuckled. "… Hmm. There's something else in you…"

If it wasn't for his white hair, or his equally ashen skin tone, Akame would have never noticed him. Lastly, two, straight long horns protrude from his head.

"I came here for Tatsumi." He said in a monotone, not unlike Akame's. "Kindly tell that fool…" His white eyes looked like it shone for a second.

"that his father is here."


	12. Chapter 10

Tatsumi's eyes snapped wide open. Grabbing his stomach, he searched for his lethal wound with his battle with Daidara, but found none. He finally noticed that he is laying on a bed, with another one on his right. It looks like he's on Lubbock's makeshift hospital room, if he could remember correctly.

"Shit," Tatsumi plopped down to his bed with a snarl. "this isn't good…"

His eyebrow twitched, imagining all the laughs and taunts he'll get from his brothers and sister when he returns to his 'home'. "Gah, I can almost hear them…"

" _Hah! Pathetic, Tatsumi! Wahahaha!" A man laughed tauntingly in his mind, his face shadowed by his memory. "Just like Gray, kehehe."_

" _Hm. It looks like my calculations were correct," a man with black hair smirked. "You're still far too childish, Tatsumi. Britannia does not have use to people like you."_

" _You lost composure again, Tatsumi?" A man with brown hair sighed. His gauntleted hand glowed for a second. "Don't laugh at him partner. I already feel pity for him."_

" _Cheh." A tiny girl in a military uniform scoffed. "That's why you're both pathetic, you and him."_

Some more shadowed persons laughed in the background, making Tatsumi yell in frustration. "GAAAAAH!"

"You're already up, huh Tatsumi?" A cool voice spoke from his side, coming from a grinning Bulat who was lying on the bed.

"Bulat?" Tatsumi analyzed his wounds, then his undeniable berserking. He groaned in annoyance. "Geez. I did that, right?"

"You didn't inform anyone that your teigu does that." Bulat said, ignoring him. "You turned into a demon."

"Yes, yes." Tatsumi sat up, rubbing his forehead. "It's a failsafe, in case somebody takes Spector and Yami again…" Then his eyes widened. "Wait, do you know how much time passed since we slept?"

"I woke up two days ago." Bulat looked at the ceiling. "And they said that it was already three days since I was asleep. So six days, counting today."

Tatsumi internally winced. "I screwed up." He hit his head with his palm. "I screwed up badly. Sorry again, Bulat."

"I'm not the only one who you should be saying sorry to." The man gestured to the door, and as if by miracle, every members of Night Raid stormed in.

"You…!" Aria slowly walked towards him, a finger pointed threateningly at his surprised face.

Akame merely sat beside his bedside, sighing in relief. Mine was more discreet, just leaning on the wall in front of Tatsumi's bed. Leone sat at Bulat's bed, facing the brown haired boy. Sheele walked in with Najenda, followed by Lubbock.

"The princess finally awakens!" Lubbock dramatically gestured his arms wide open. "Morning, man." He grinned at Tatsumi.

"We were worried for you." Akame said from his side. "You slept for almost a week."

"How's it feel to be a loser?" Mine giggled playfully.

"How's it feel to be a jerk?" Aria followed up. "You made three girls cry here!"

Yami appeared on his tummy, hugging the boy while shouting. "You're finally awake, Tatsumu!"

Tatsumi reeled back his head, smirking. "Too much questions. And wait," he turned to Aria, who was still ranting about him being something-something. "Did you say three?"

"I could understand two, I have Yami and—" he pointed at Lubbock. "this girly guy here." Lubbock fell down to the floor.

"H-Hey!"

Aria's anger-fuelled tirade came to a sudden stop, with the blonde blubbering for words to response to the boy. "C-Chelsea cried for you!"

Tatsumi looked unimpressed. "Nope. Where is she even now?"

"Well you won't know the answer since she isn't here." Akame piped in. "She's going on a mission."

"Don't tell me…" Tatsumi stared at Akame. "Your eyes are still a bit red… No way, you cried too, Akame?!"

"I…" Akame looked down. "Leone hid all of the meat for a whole day. I cried."

Leone cringed at that. It was true, though Akame didn't cry there.

"Why are you surprised with her?!" Aria demanded.

"Well to be honest I was surprised with you too. Thank you for worrying, Aria." Tatsumi grinned, seeing Aria's glowing face as she almost explode right there and then.

"I took care of you too." Sheele raised her hands while smiling. "Me and Mine."

"I-I didn't!" Mine protested. "I-I was just guarding you Sheele! Who knows what that pervert would do to you!"

"I'm here, you know." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"Alright!" Leone yelled to everyone. "With Bulat and Tatsumi back, we're back to normal, okay?!"

Everyone nodded in response.

 **=-After a few minutes; Night Raid Base's corridor-=**

Tatsumi idly stretched his body, checking if he's actually at his fullest now. He kept walking, nodding to himself as he felt that he's already healed.

"Tatsumi." Akame walked beside him, making Tatsumi turn.

"Akame. Need something?" He grinned. "I don't have meat right now."

The girl actually looked disappointed for a second, but then she shook her head. "T-That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Sitri." Akame closed her eyes as she stopped, Tatsumi seemingly stiff as a statue beside her. "So you know him…"

"When did he come?" Tatsumi had a serious look on his face. "He didn't do anything to you, right?"

"No, he didn't." Akame shook her head. "He said he's your father."

Tatsumi closed his eyes, chuckling. "As blunt as ever, Akame."

 **=-Flashback; six days ago; Akame's meeting with the unknown man-=**

 _Akame stood her ground, not believing the abomination for a second. "You're not Tatsumi's father."_

" _Hmm?" The white haired man was idly looking around him, but then turned his attention once again to the girl. "What made you think so, girl?"_

" _He's a human." She said simply._

" _A… human?" His face was blank for a second, then he let out a small smile. "Now that's interesting. Sure, sure, he's a human." He scoffed._

" _Get out of here." Akame pointed Murasame to the intruder, her eyes screaming death to him. "Before I kill you."_

 _The man merely looked entertained. "… It's been a long time since someone said that to me. Come then."_

 _Akame wasted no time as she brought a vertical slash to the man's chest, the rich flow of blood coming after a second of the hit. The usual curse marks appeared around the man, though he still looked composed as ever._

" _Eliminate." Akame monotonously said. She leapt back a distance away from the demon._

 _The cloaked man looked down to his body, his eyes shining for a second. He looked back to Akame. "That's… a demon sword, isn't it?"_

" _Yes." Akame narrowed her eyes. He should be dead by now, yet there he is, standing as if nothing's happening to him._

" _Hm." He grinned. "Tatsumi has nice taste. Very well, I'll let him off for now." He let out a slow chuckle, slowly raising his hand while facing himself. By now, the curse mark had enveloped his whole body._

" _Goodbye, for the meantime." His body slowly disintegrated into inexistence. "Tell him Sitri visited." the now identified Sitri stared at Akame._

 **=-Flashback end-=**

Tatsumi resumed his walk, with Akame promptly following the teen. "I see. Do you really not believe him?"

"I don't." The girl said emotionlessly. "You said you were human, but that man was a demon."

"You're naïve then." Though he said that, he was smiling. "Thank you for believing my lie…"

"What lie?" Akame smiled back to him. "Though, I do hope you'll tell me everything someday, Tatsumi."

"Yeah." He glanced at the girl, silently thanking her even more. "Someday."

 **=-The Palace; 8:21 pm-=**

"General Esdeath!" A soldier rushed to the blue-haired woman, stopping her from her walk on the corridors.

"What is it?" Esdeath turned, not particularly interested.

"I-It's the girl you've taken in! She just keeps on breaking things!" The man screamed almost psychotically. "The others are having a headache because of her!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Esdeath glared menacingly at the man. "Ani is just a child, let her break some things. That's normal."

"She already broke 664 things!"

Esdeath looked unfazed. "Shall I let her break your neck as her 665th broken thing?"

The soldier slowly shook his head, defeated. He saluted, then got on his way.

When he was far enough out of earshot, Esdeath called out. "Why are you hiding there, Ani?" She stared at a thin pillar to her side.

It was too thin, even for the body of the girl. Though, as if made by magic, she was there, hiding her body behind somehow. She tilted her head at Esdeath. "You found me! You're amazing!"

"What are you babbling about?" Esdeath walked towards the kid. "You were giggling so loudly, I could hear you fifty meters away from here."

"Oho…" Ani looked thoughtful. "Say, are you strong?"

Esdeath smirked. "Yes."

Ani grabbed Esdeath's hand, then closed her eyes. The blue haired woman looked on curiosity on what the kid could be doing, but before she could ask, Ani already opened her eyes.

"Wow…" She blinked. "You're a monster. You're actually stronger than me!"

"You fight?" Esdeath asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, not too much, since it's master who's always blowing things up." The girl said, reminiscing some memories off her head. "I'm an assassin. The best one in my world!"

"In your… world?"

"Mhm!" Ani smiled, then she blinked. "Yikes!" She widened her eyes while covering her mouth.

"Ani." Esdeath lowered her head to the child's level, her face looking like it could kill by itself. "Tell me everything you know."

Ani shook her head, still covering her mouth. Then she looked behind the general. "Oh look! There's a guy there who looks like a girl!" She pointed there.

Esdeath narrowed her eyes, obviously not falling for the trap. She was surprised when somebody actually spoke behind her.

Somebody cleared his throat, followed by a small chuckle. "Well, aren't you a lively girl?"

Esdeath turned behind her, recognizing the voice to be one of her new subordinates. "Run."

"General." The blonde man bowed slightly in front of the woman, a charming smile plastered on his face. "Our recent mission was a success. The Three Beasts was also a nice addition to the Jaegers."

"Good." Esdeath smirked, though internally sighing as she heard the frantic footsteps of Ani behind her. "Was that all?"

"I have one more thing to say." This time, Run's expression turned serious. "It's about Night Raid."

"Night Raid?!" Ani appeared behind Run, her face on full panic-mode. "That group where Tatsumi-chan is?!"

Run almost killed the girl from his surprise, though thankfully he was able to stop himself. He closed his eyes, his breathing hard. "General…"

"Steel yourself, Run." Esdeath smirked. "She's just a kid. What were you saying again?"

He exhaled one last time. "Right. As I was saying, It looks like Doctor Stylish's 'pets' are looking for their base. Stylish said that he should find the, in less than three days."

"Really?! Really?!" Ani kept on shaking the blonde man, much to his irritation. "Tell me where it is when you guys find them okay? Okay?!"

A small vein popped on Run's forehead, to which Esdeath easily noticed. The blue haired general looked on amusement as the normally calm and collected man melt into an irritated guy in front of Ani. Before the situation could blow off even more, she grabbed Ani by the back of her dress, pulling her away from Run.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ani stomped on thin air.

"Thank you, General." Run wiped off the nonexistent dust on his robe. "I still can't believe a kid can do this to me."

"Don't worry, Run." Esdeath stared at the pouting face of Ani. "You're actually doing well on keeping yourself together around this one. Some tried to actually hurt her."

Run blinked. Even he won't dare lay a hand on a child, even if it was someone like Ani. "That's despicable."

"Ani thankfully can fend off for herself." The blue haired sadist put the child down on the floor. "Last time, you did what again, Ani?"

"I stuck a needle on his eye." Ani blinked. "Then pulled his eye back. He screamed like a little girl, kyahahahaha!"

Run narrowed his eyes. "You… you're serious, aren't you?"

"No, I'm never serious! Ahahaha!" Ani ran away from the duo, all the while laughing like a crazed girl.

Esdeath shook her head. She gestured to the twitching Run on her side, and walked off.

 **=-Tatsumi's 'Training Ground'-=**

"I'm finished." Aria said to Tatsumi, the two walking side by side on the narrow cave. "I mostly got all of the metals inside her out, including that gun inside her throat. That was the hardest though."

"Nice job, Aria." Tatsumi opened a door on the wall to their left, adjacent to another door on its opposite side. The moment he moved the wooden blockade, she saw a figure of somebody inside something that resembles a glass tank filled with a mysterious green liquid. It should look more fitting on a laboratory, or somewhere along those lines.

A weirdly shaped dog was sleeping soundly below it.

"So…" The blonde stared at her work, then back to her owner. "What are we gonna do to her now? She's still alive, but there's no way she's gonna be walking anytime soon."

Tatsumi grinned. "Oh, she will. All the cuts and wound marks should heal in less than three days inside there. This tank was made by a 'friend' of mine."

"Name?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

Tatsumi raised his too, though he still answered. "I doubt you know her, but her name is Dorothea." The brown-haired teen sighed. "Though her last message was already a month ago. I wonder what happened to her."

"A~re?" A tick mark appeared behind Aria's head. "Is that concern I smell?"

"Since when could you smell feelings?" Tatsumi smirked.

"Tch!" Aria turned around, already walking towards the exit of the room. "Fine. Go work by yourself then, Mister Snarky Comebacks."

"Snobby brat." Tatsumi whispered, grinning himself. Right after Aria left the room, another figure entered the room he was in.

"M-M… Master Tatsumi." Luna, one of Tatsumi's new servant, spoke. She was the girl who was wearing a blue hoodie, its color to that of her hair. "I-I finished cleaning the whole cave."

"Ah, good." Tatsumi walked towards her, then patted her on the head. "How about Fal and Air?"

"Air is still sleeping…" She giggled a little bit. "while Fal is cooking our dinner at the kitchen." She looked down. "T-Thank you again for accepting our request before… You making a kitchen here, that is…"

"You've already thanked me a million times already." Tatsumi shook his head. He shooed the girl away. "Help Fal for the meantime."

"Okay!" Luna ran outside happily.

Tatsumi stared at her retreating form. "Hmm…" Then he chuckled. "Nah. They're too young. Even Ise wouldn't take those three." His eyes narrowed. "Maybe."

 **A/N:** Just saying thank you to everyone who supports this story. If you have questions or concerns about my story or my mental health, please feel free to ask me via PM or whatever! I'll try to answer them as… 'fast' as I can… (;O~O)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=-Midnight; Night Raid's living quarters-=**

Tatsumi quietly walked along the dark corridors, a cluster of metal hanging on his right hand. On a closer look, it's revealed to be a key holder, with the different keys attached to it clanking noisily amidst the silent night.

He stopped on a door with the sign 'Mine' on bright, bold pink letters. He stifled a chuckle. Looking to his left and right, he saw nobody who might have seen him, then proceeded on his work.

Fumbling with the circlet of keys for some seconds, he found the right one for the pink haired girl's room, and with a silent click, he opened the obstructing door. There she is, the girl sleeping soundly on her single bed, with Pumpkin far away from her reaches.

Tatsumi's eyes were shadowed by the natural darkness, yet the unnerving smile of his was as visible as the clear sky. Two bright green orbs flickered where his eyes should be, and with that, the door behind him closed with an ominous thud.

"Time to reap the trust that I sowed."

 **A/N:** Cliffhangers, all the way.

Heads up: There's a 50-50 chance that the 11th chapter will contain a lemon.

Heads up #2: If there is, it _might_ include mind break. A fair warning for you guys, if that isn't your cup of tea. It still isn't decided though, so it might change. Tell me guys what you think. ( ;#~#)

… It isn't actually my cup of tea, too. Oh well. ;-;

That invitation to ask me about my mental health makes sense now!

Jokes aside, see you next chapter, which will be a Memory Fragment. Bye bye!


	13. Memory Fragment II

**A/N:** Here we go, second 'Memory Fragment' chapter. Let's go!

 _Codename: Ma_

 **Memory Fragment II: Best Mom in the World**

"Eat lots and lots, okay, Tatsumi-chan?!"

The brown haired teen sighed, munching on a spoonful of rice. "I get, I get. Ma, why don't you feed Mr. Vampire over there?"

"N-No thanks!" yelled a black haired guy in the background, a black and green sword strapped on his waist. "Asura-chan already fed me, r-right?"

The sword glowed for a second.

"Mou!" Their mother pouted. "Don't you like it when I show you my love like this, Tatsumi-chan?"

' _Oh, I sooo get it.'_ Thought Tatsumi.

"Ma, I'm already an adult."

"No, you're my baby!" The foreshadowed girl hugged Tatsumi from behind, making the teen push all the dishes in front of him to the other side of the table.

"Tatsumi…" A pink haired guy growled, with a pair of pasta hanging from his hair. "Mom…!"

"Don't worry!" Yelled the girl. "Mama will feed you too later!"

 **=-Later-=**

"Somebody should say to Ma that we're already old enough to do… anything." Tatsumi whispered to the persons beside him, a serious look plastered on his face.

"She just really loves us." A guy with a book hanging from his neck said.

"She tried to dress me… my underwear." A black haired guy deadpanned. "Sometimes I consider using my eye on her…" His right purple eye glowed.

"Dad will kick your ass if you do." Tatsumi shook his head. "Come on guys, we just need someone to tell her that."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" The black haired teen from before shot back. "You thought it yourself."

"… Lazy ass nerd." Tatsumi whispered. "Fine. I'll tell Ma myself."

"Tell me what, Tatsumi-chan?" Their mom's head poke from the back of his shoulder, smiling.

"M-Ma?!" Tatsumi whipped his head back to his two brothers, but found no one beside him and his mom. _'Damn those bastards!'_

"E-Er…" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head, his mom walking right in front of him. He had to look down due to their height difference. "I just wanted to say something, Ma…"

His 'Ma' widened her eyes. "Oh no! Have you found the girl of your life? Are you gonna leave me?! After everything I've done to you!" Tears streamed down the girl's face. "Tatsumi-chan, you're horrible!"

"That's not it!" The white-haired teen yelled, then sighed. "Look Ma, It's just that…"

He stared at her mother's innocent eyes, hearing the occasional sniffs here and there. The girl blinked for a second, her lips trembling once again.

' _Gah.'_ Tatsumi internally surrendered. _'Ma, you don't just look younger than us, you also act younger.'_

"Me and everyone just wanted to say…" Tatsumi remembered all the girl's effort for him and his brothers (and sister). "That you're the best mom in the world."

His mom's lips trembled even more, until the tears once again pooled away from her eyes. "Waaah! Tatsumi-chan, you so nice!" She hugged the higher teen, not unlike to that of a younger sister hugging their brother.

Tatsumi chuckled to himself, then patted her head. "Now now."

 **=-Present-=**

Ani's eyes shot open from her recent dream, followed by a weary sigh.

"I miss Tatsumi-chan… I miss everyone." She hugged the body pillow to her right, then tried hard to fall asleep once again.

 **=-Memory End-=**

 **A/N:** Did you know, that there's only one OC in this chapter? It's Tatsumi's Mom, Ani, yes.

Also, there's only 3 OCs in the whole story. I hope that somewhat sates the anger of those OC haters out there… I feel you, since I'm usually am an OC hater too… ;-;


	14. Chapter 11

**Fact #1:** Tatsumi has 9 brothers, and one technical sister.

 **Fact #2:** Sitri and Ani, two of my three OCs for this story, is the main characters for my web-novel, Kurai Yoru (Darker Night).

 **A/N:** Just some few facts about the story. I won't bore you any longer, let's get on with the story!

 **=-Line Break-=**

Mine had always been distrustful to others. Even Sheele, her best friend today, had received the same treatment from her when they first met.

It probably came from her childhood, when no one ever trusted her just because she was an outsider. She had to fend off for herself each day; food, water, shelter. Obtaining even just one from those three was already an impossible task for a 10 years old.

She began to open up slowly from her time in Night Raid, where everyone treated each other like they were one big family. Lubbock was kind of hard to trust at first, though it was fixed with a private talk between them.

Then here entered their latest members, Aria, which is one of her close friends now, and Tatsumi, the most weirdest and mysterious person she had ever known.

She absolutely hated the former at first because of her crimes. Aria was a member of a sadistic family who tortured people, who wouldn't hate her? Thankfully, the blonde girl slowly changed through time, even to the point where her veteran senses couldn't feel any dark intent from the girl.

And supposedly, the rich-girl's change in attitude was thanks to her other new teammate, Tatsumi. If she would ask herself, she honestly doesn't know what to think of the boy.

Well, there was the time when he suddenly gave her a necklace. She thought it was kind of suspicious, though she gave the boy a chance. It's not like she didn't want the gift too.

Then there are the moments where she'll see the guy with his 'devil', Yami. If she couldn't see Yami's horns and tail, she would mistake the two to a brother and sister. Tatsumi was strangely warm to the devil, looking like a normal person when he thinks nobody's looking at him.

' _That was kinda cute, actually…'_ Thought the twintailed girl. _'It'd be nice if he's always like that… I-I don't really care though.'_ She flipped to the side of her bed, closing her eyes.

She thought she heard a footstep outside her door, though she shrugged it off as someone taking a midnight walk. _'Might be Akame or Boss,'_ thought Mine.

The girl hugged her body pillow closely to her body, then drifted close to her sleep.

Her door slowly cracked open, though the sniper was blissfully unaware of that. The soft footstep of the shadow trotted near the slumbering girl, then a devilish smile glinted amidst the darkness.

 **=-Mine's P.O.V-=**

I snapped my eyes open. There was… someone who was staring intently at me, that it even made me wake up.

I looked around my room. There isn't anyone here other than me. Geez, I knew that coffee won't do me anything good. Gotta get back to sleep…

Wait, is that… breathing?

Before I could sit up, a strong hand covered my mouth, then another pinning both my arms above my head. W-Who the hell is this?

"Hello, Mine." It's Tatsumi! What is he… wait, I forgot I sleep naked!

"Mrrmp mmp!" I tried yelling at him, but he wouldn't let his hand go away from my mouth. Just what is he doing here…? Is it a prank?

His eyes slowly looked down at me. H-He's staring at my body! This pervert!

"I'll let go of your mouth," he said. "but if you yell…"

He has his knife with him. Is he… threatening me?

Just like he said, his hand left my mouth. His knife is pointed at my chest. Is he really serious?

"T-Tatsumi." I wanted to say it normally, though it came out as a whisper. "C-Cut it out. This isn't funny."

"Oh, I think it is." His leaned closer to mine. He's grinning. He put his free hand on my hair, then he stroked it. "You're quite cute when you aren't acting like a spoiled brat, aren't you?"

"Tatsu—" His hand slowly went lower to my body, towards my chest. "T-Tatsumi! What are you doing?!"

"You understand what's happening, right?"

Those words didn't sound like it came from Tatsumi. He sounded… different.

"Y-You bastard!" I tried moving, but his knife touched my skin again. "G-Get off me!"

"Sure." To my surprise, he actually got off my bed. He even tossed his knife away.

Whatever ever he's thinking, I'll need to get out of here. I grabbed my bedsheet then covered myself in it. Just when I was about to stand, he spoke again.

"Remember Aria's curse?" He chuckled. "That one where she's like a practical puppet to me?"

I have a bad feeling about this.

"You know, I could just 'ask' her to like, go die somewhere." My eyes widened. "Or maybe kill Sheele, or something. That'd be the best!" H-He wouldn't!

"You coward!" He really was a sly dog, just like my first impression of him. I… I shouldn't have trusted this guy. "D-Don't do anything to her!"

"Well, I'm a nice guy. I'll do that, in exchange of something." I blinked, then he's already in front of me. "I want you, Mine."

That would have been romantic, if it wasn't like this. What… what am I going to do?

 **=-Third Person P.O.V-=**

Before the pink haired girl could answer, she was surprised when Tatsumi suddenly kissed her. He placed his hand behind his head, though the girl made no move to escape.

"Looks like you've chosen." Tatsumi pulled away, smirking. "Nice choice."

Mine merely looked to the side, her eyebrows furrowed in silent anger. "I'll get you for this someday…"

"I'll look forward to that." He gripped the hem of her makeshift clothes, then pulled down. Mine offered little resistance from the gesture, though Tatsumi either didn't notice it, or didn't care.

Mine hurriedly tried to cover her chest and pelvis, but Tatsumi's hands were faster than her. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his, then smirked. "Aww, don't be shy, Mine."

Tatsumi expected another reply, but the girl merely sat back on her bed.

"Ah, now you're being docile. That's nice, it'll be easier to—"

The pink haired girl sniffed, then she glared at him. No more than a second though, the fierce look on her eyes melted, replaced by that of resignation. Countless of teardrops poured from her eyes, drenching the hand that feebly tried to hide it.

"J-Just get it over quickly…" Mine whispered. "… And, please… don't hurt Aria."

The foreshadow that covered Tatsumi's eyes were darker than before, now that the glow from his eyes are gone. His grin that was frozen seconds ago vanished, turning into nothing.

Mine silenced for a moment, glancing at the surprising stillness of the boy. "W-What is it?"

Tatsumi turned around, trudging towards the sole exit of the room. "I'm not interested anymore. Bye."

Mine sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. She watched her door close with a quiet thud.

 **=-Outside-=**

Tatsumi trotted through the calm hallways, the serene light of moon illuminating the darkened corridor. He stopped in front of a window, the bangs of his hair hiding his facial expression.

"I just can't really do it, can I?" He muttered. "How pathetic."

A pair of crimson eyes watched him from behind, which promptly faded when he was gone.

 **=-The following day; training area-=**

"Aria!" Sheele called out to the girl from outside. "Have you seen Mine? She wasn't on her bed this morning."

"I don't know…" Aria looked down, a thoughtful look encompassing her face. "Come to think of it, Tatsumi's not on his room too."

Bulat stopped swinging his spear around him. "Well, wherever those two are, we're sure they aren't together. Mine barely trust Tatsumi, doesn't she?"

Aria nodded at the idea. "Maybe she went out for a hunt, or something."

Sheele reluctantly nodded. "Well, her Pumpkin is missing too. Maybe you're right."

Akame listened in on the conversations, then sighed. She gently placed Yami's head off of her lap and into the sofa, walking towards the conversing three.

"I do not know about Mine, but I do know where Tatsumi is." The swordwoman spoke in her typical tone. "Supposedly, he joined a tournament at The Capital."

"What?" Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why would that lazy guy do something like that?"

"I do not know, though he mentioned something like improving his mastery of knives." Akame sat beside Bulat at the edge of the corridor, her feet resting at the ground below her. "In other words, he wants to train."

"But…" Bulat looked like he didn't buy it. "doesn't he usually train at his secret training ground?"

"I do not know about that." The raven haired girl simply said.

Aria hummed. "We know where Tatsumi is, but I still wonder where's Mine…"

 **=-Capital Stadium; 11:19 am-=**

Esdeath looked down boringly at the 'plain' battles below her. She started the tournament to find somebody who might be an addition for her team, the Jeagers, though the result is kind of abysmal.

Each of the competitors looked like complete newbies in handling their own weapons. It looked more like a circus of stupid animals to her than a tournament.

There was one who was talented among those 'animals' though, and she was already even thinking of asking the unknown man into joining her team. At least there was one who kept her from leaving the arena completely.

' _Well, there's still another reason.'_ Esdeath thought at her seat. _'Ani_ _did join too. It'll be nice to see what she can do.'_

"And on the other side of the arena," the announcer said with a gleeful voice. "we have our new challenger for today, Popo the Chef!"

' _Though it's already the fifth day of this tournament, and she still haven't appeared.'_ Esdeath frowned.

An unknown figure entered the ring, his characteristics hidden by his white cloak. Several knives were strapped on his waist.

"Hmm." Run stared at the unknown person. "So somebody uses knife as their weapon other than that brat."

Esdeath looked uninterested.

"Good day, people of the Empire." Popo bowed to the elevated pedestal where Esdeath, the Emperor, Honest and Run are. "I hope to please all of you with my skills."

"A splendid opening!" Announcer clapped his hands together with the crowd. He turned his gaze towards the other side of the arena. "And now, let's call our other contestant!"

"Since the day one of our tournament, he had reigned and defeated each of his opponent!" The guy yelled on his mic, his words practically brimming with anticipation. "The person who had defeated the last champion! The one, and only…"

"Silhouette Edge!"

Another cloaked man appeared on the shadowed entrance. This person was wearing a plain white mask, with only two darkened dots serving as its eyes. A hood hid the characteristics of his hair, similar to every part of his body that is hidden by the long cloak. The man was unusually tall for the average height of the people there on the Capital, easily reaching the height of 6'4.

"A man of few words he is!" The announcer pointed at the middle of the two. "What are we waiting for?! Let the battle commence!"

 **=-At the audiences' seat-=**

Lubbock and Leone watched with bated attention on the fight. The two effortlessly discerned that Popo was Tatsumi, from the unusual weapon choice of the boy.

"Is Tatsumi going to be okay?" Leone asked.

"We're talking about Tatsumi here." Lubbock shrugged. "Sure, he lost last time on that boat, but if I know one thing about him, it's that he learned something from that defeat."

"Ohh." Leone smirked. "You're cheering for him now?"

"Dunno." The green haired man shook his head, smiling.

 **=-Inside the Arena-=**

Tatsumi grabbed a single knife from his waist, twirling it around his hand for a warm up. He gazed at his silent opponent for a moment, trying to get a read on his movement.

' _Spector, open.'_ The boy mentally declared, with his jaw-like eyelids opening with a quiet clank. Spector's eyes glowed, cementing its vision on its target.

Edge rushed towards him with incredible speed, his brown cloak fluttering against the wind as he did. His hand fished out a small dagger from within his cloth, then speedily threw it towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smirked.

The small dagger lay motionlessly between his two fingers, caught right before it hit him between his eyes. "You got a pretty good aiming. Too bad you'll have to do better than that!" The brown-haired boy easily rotated the dagger on his finger and clutched it tightly on his hand.

He met Edge's run with a sprint of his own, brandishing his dagger and knife in front of him. Edge once again got another dagger from inside his cloak, stopping two of Tatsumi's weapon with just a single one.

Tatsumi suddenly crouched down below Edge, going for a leg sweep to throw the masked man off his stance. Tatsumi's opponent jumped into air, avoiding what could have been a fatal move in their battle.

' _He's fast.'_ Tatsumi thought. _'Even though he's so tall. He's actually good.'_

The silent man leaped back some meters away from Tatsumi, his hands going under his cloak once again. This time, eight daggers were firmly gripped in between his fingers. Faster than anyone could blink, he sent the eight daggers flying towards Tatsumi.

The boy in question let out a small grin. With Spector locating each of the daggers' trajectories, Tatsumi hit all of them with four daggers of his own. Two were hit with just a single knife from him, eliciting the crowd to go wild from the amazing marksmanship of the two combatant.

Tatsumi and Edge stared each other down. After what felt like an eternity, the two dashed to each other once again.

The owner of Yami and Spector never expected to find excitement on this tournament. He thought he'll get to fight some novices hoping to make it big on the Capital, but instead he got to fight an amazing fighter. He grinned at that thought.

"Here I go, Edge!" Tatsumi went in for a jab towards Edge's face, but then the masked man suddenly crouched down below it. "What?"

' _Spector didn't predict that one!'_ Tatsumi yelled inside his mind. _'How did he…'_

He looked down to see the downed figure of Edge. It looks like he tripped from his overly long cloak.

"Owowwowow!" A surprisingly feminine, even childish voice came from Edge's mask.

Tatsumi's eyes widen. _'That voice…'_

Esdeath merely raised an eyebrow, as she cannot hear Edge voice's from her position.

Tatsumi's eyes were foreshadowed, and his lip resembles that of a straight line. Grabbing the rolling Edge from the ground, he quickly snatched the mask he was wearing.

"KYAAA!" Ani's face was revealed behind Edge's mask, her eyes teary from the pain and surprise. "W-Why did you do that, Tatsumi-chan?! You broke Lulu-chan's new Robot-mare-something! And it was perfectly fit for me too…"

"Why are _you_ here?!" Tatsumi yelled, his eyes wide. "Wait, were you the one giving The Empire information about me?!"

"Yes?" Ani tilted her head.

"Mom…" Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched. "I'll be back later. We're gonna have a long talk." Tatsumi fished out a smoke bomb from his hidden pockets, then threw it down to the ground.

"Wah! Where are you going Tatsumi-chan?! Ahh! I can't see!" Tatsumi could faintly see his mother's silhouette running in a circle inside the smoke. Heaving a sigh, he bailed out.

Lubbock and Leone looked at each other, then stood up. They discretely ran with the panicking crowd, the Empire Guards frantically trying to calm everybody down.

 **=-To Be Continued-=**

 **A/N:** There wasn't a lemon! I found myself having a hard time writing one, since I still have a thesis to finish… Still! I replaced the planned lemon with more character and plot development. Hope you're satisfied!

And what's this? No cliffhanger?! Is the world ending?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On top of a random building, Mine lay motionlessly with Pumpkin right in front of her. She could clearly see her target even without a scope, and her finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"… I… I have to do this." Mine gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. "I… need to kill him."

Her gaze settled on the running Tatsumi. Slowly, she pulled the trigger…

 **A/N:** Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. There _has_ to be a cliffhanger. T_T


	15. Chapter 12

**Fact #1:** In the intelligence category, Tatsumi is the 4th among his siblings.

 **Fact #2:** The current amount of Tatsumi's **[Sin]** is 354, 126, 430 (million).

 **=-Line Break-=**

Tatsumi threw his cloak away as he ran, with Lubbock and Leone catching up to him from behind.

"Yo, Tatsumi! What happened back there?" Lubbock asked.

Tatsumi kept silent. "It isn't important. What's important right now is to get out of The Capital as fast as possible."

"Why so serious?" Leone chuckled. "You kicked that guy's ass! Cheer up a little!"

Tatsumi snorted. "That's what it looked like to everyone else." He looked down at the knife on his hand, clutching it harder. "To me, that was a humiliating loss…"

"Geez, I can't understand you." Lubbock slapped the back of Tatsumi's body. "Whatever that means, here's what I'm gonna tell you."

"You're good. Always keep that in your mind, Tatsumi." Lubbock smiled. "I can't even imagine using a kitchen knife as a weapon… But you, you make it look so simple!"

"Lubbock's right, Tats." Leone grinned at him. "Come on! When we first met, you were putting this 'know-it-all' air and it was cool! Where'd that go?"

Tatsumi glanced at the two. He couldn't help but grin back, while shaking his head. "For your information, I can be very cool anytime if I want to." They rounded up an alleyway, then emerged on another plaza.

Tatsumi suddenly skidded to a stop. Both Lubbock and Leone were confused at the gesture, but before they could ask, Tatsumi raised his right hand. "Shh. I can hear… something…"

He looked to a faraway building from their position, noticing the speeding something coming at him at high speeds. Tatsumi's eyes widen, realizing it to be the energy shot from Mine's Pumpkin.

"Shit…" He raised his hand to shield his face, a knife held between his fingers. The area around him exploded in a thousand rubble, kicking up a huge smokescreen.

"Tatsumi!" Lubbock yelled from his position. He and Leone was fortunately a bit far already when they noticed Tatsumi stopped, and so they were spared from the explosive hit of Pumpkin.

"What the—?!" Leone quickly went inside the smoke screen the dust had built up. She spotted her teammate standing there. The thing is…

His right hand is missing.

"T-Tatsumi!" Leone ran to the wide-eyed teen, staring at the stump where his left hand was before. The brown-haired boy was similar to her, his surprised eyes gazing at his injury.

The moment the dust disappeared around them, Tatsumi went kneeling at the ground, shaking. "That was… too freaking fast…" It wasn't long when he laid down to the ground, the sheer pain of being dismembered coursing through his body.

"Lubbock!" Leone yelled back to the similarly shocked man. "Tatsumi needs help!"

Lubbock finally felt he could move, running towards the two as fast as he can. He scanned the surroundings for any second wave that may follow. He knelt down next to Tatsumi, wincing at the bloody scene in front of him. "That looks like it hurts."

Tatsumi's eyes twitched. "No… Shit!" He looked like he was trying hard not to yell. "Just get me back to Yami… she can fix this…"

"There they are!" Several guards yelled behind them, making Leone and Lubbock turn. Lubbock internally cursed, seeing at least thirty guards surrounding them, with no sign of escape. "This couldn't get any more worse!"

As if the gods above heard him, a figure appeared amidst the soldiers.

"Why are you running?" Esdeath smirked at the downed Tatsumi. "Tatsumi of Night Raid?"

"Esdeath?!" Leone yelled, cursing.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth. He gritted harder, looking at the direction Mine's shot came from. He closed his eyes. "If I ever come out of this alive, I swear I'll whip down that pink snobby bitch for real…"

All of a sudden, another projectile shot towards them. Tatsumi noticed how it was slightly off, not facing their direction that well. Just as he expected, the shot went past them, and into the guards behind them.

"L-Long range assault from the Central Market's rooftop!" A soldier that somehow survived the attack yelled. "Take cover!"

"Weaklings!" Esdeath jumped in front of another shot, slashing it vertically with her sword. The attack was cancelled out with just the general's strength alone.

Lubbock looked around, watching as the barrage of energy shots rained down around them. "I don't know what's happening, but we really should get out of here now!" He lifted Tatsumi over his shoulder, then gestured to Leone for them to move out.

"Over there!" Leone pointed at a cleared path to their right, the soldiers previously there lying down on the ground in pain. The trio quickly made their way to the other side, but a wall of ice suddenly sprouted from the ground in front of them.

"There's no escape, assassins!" Esdeath grinned as she ran towards them.

Tatsumi glared at the blue haired woman, with his Yami glowing brighter and brighter. Spector also opened as this happened, a trickle of blood flowing down his eyes. "Lubbock, let go of me!"

"What are you saying now, Tatsumi?!" Lubbock yelled at him. "Ah, are you already delirious? Damn!"

"Just hurry up!" Tatsumi struggled against him, and finally, he was able to get away from Lubbock. He landed at the ground while kneeling, his head not taking its gaze off of Esdeath. " **[Convert]**!"

Esdeath stopped from her tracks, her head feeling a painful sensation inside it. Sadly, the woman had felt much more excruciating feelings than what she is feeling right now. She easily shook the pain away.

Tatsumi's eyes widen. "She shrugged it off?" His eyes narrowed at her, with his teeth looking sharper than normal. "But that would mean your **[Sin]** is…"

His breathing hitched. " **[Calculate]**." After a brief scan, the numbers appeared within his sight.

He went silent. "Im… Imposssible…" His eyes shook even more. "500… million? It's higher than mine?"

Esdeath looked at him, having shaken off completely the feeling from her before. "You look shaken over there. You look like you saw a… monster." She smirked.

"This is impossible…" Somebody shook his body, though he remained unresponsive. "That isn't possible. She's even higher than Nat—!"

"Tatsumi, wake up!" Lubbock voice echoed beside him. "Oi, Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi blinked, turning his sight to the worried gazes of his comrades. He then turned once again to Esdeath, but somebody was blocking the path in between him and the general.

The pain finally got to him, with his consciousness vanishing quickly after.

 **=-Central Market's rooftop; some minutes earlier-=**

Her hands had been shaking for a while now. Strange, since it had never happened to her before. Mine tried breathing in and out to calm her mind, though it did nothing more than making her shake her Pumpkin even more.

"Come on, pull the trigger…" As if fighting her very self, her fingers moved as stiff as a stone. "What's, wrong with me?! He's right over there!" She watched how Tatsumi went inside the alleyway, followed by Lubbock and Leone.

She tried hard, she tried _really_ hard. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. "That guy's even more perverted than Lubbock… and she almost assaulted you Mine! So why? Why can't you…"

"Waah! What's this?" Somebody yelled from behind her. All of a sudden, she felt someone's finger holding the trigger of Pumpkin along with her, then pulled it. "Ooooh!"

"W-Why did you do that?!" Mine rolled away, her eyes wide. She looked down at her supposed target, noticing how Tatsumi's right hand was obliterated by her shot. "T-Tatsumi!"

"Oh my!" The figure that was revealed to be Ani gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "It hit Tatsumi! Aren't we a kilometre away from him? How'd that happen?!"

"You're the one who did that!" Mine glared at her. She kept on glancing at the downed form of Tatsumi.

"But weren't you the one who were targeting him in the first place?" Ani tilted her head, frowning. "You were trying to kill him before, right?"

"T-That's…"

"Aww, what a tsun-tsun you are!" The girl gushed, a dreamy expression enveloping her face. "You remind me of Remmy-chan. She tried to kill Suba-kun before too. Nyahaha!"

"Just who are you?" Mine stared at Ani from up to down. "How'd you even get in here? Wait, that isn't important, I need to…"

Mine laid down on the floor once again, her sight fixed on the guards surrounding her teammates. "The Capital guards are here…" She shot another blast with her Pumpkin, killing a number of soldiers.

Ani looked down beside her, putting her hand around her eyes as if to imitate a binocular. "Oh! Esdeath-chan is down there!"

"Esdeath?!" Mine yelled as fired. That's when she saw a woman slicing the blast from her Pumpkin as if it was nothing. "W-Why is she here?!"

"Hmm, Tatsumi-chan might die again if I don't interfere…" Ani pondered to herself. "Then master Sitri will really destroy everything here this time… That's fun, but it's bad. I better go!"

Mine turned to the little girl, her eyes widening when she saw the girl jump from the building. _'We're six stories high, is she insane?!'_

Mine shook her head. She remembered that Esdeath was currently there with Tatsumi. _'At least I should help them escape…'_ She fired more shots, but the numbers of soldiers just seem to keep increasing.

"Oh no…" Terror slowly began to creep over her, looking at the unmoving Tatsumi and the slowly advancing Esdeath. She couldn't even care about the soldiers running towards her direction now, her gaze was just fixed on that very scene. "Move, Tatsumi! Move…!"

A fleeting thought passed through her mind. _'Is… Is he's going to die, because of me? Why am I feeling like… this?'_

Somebody stepped in between Tatsumi and Esdeath. Mine's breathing hitched, not believing her keen eyes. Even though the distance was more than a kilometre from her to them, she could clearly see them.

"H-How…" A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "did that girl got there?"

 **=-Back to Lubbock, Leone and Tatsumi-=**

"Hey there, green haired dude!" The blonde girl looked back behind her, winking. "I got this. Go escape with Tatsumi-chan. Hurry!"

Lubbock blinked, then shook his head. "Alright! Leone, let go!"

"Y-Yeah." The two carried Tatsumi by supporting his shoulders. After some seconds, they vanished upon entering some alleyway.

Esdeath breathed in slowly, then glared at Ani. "Ani, get out of my way."

"Nu-uh." She shook her head.

"Stop testing my patience." Esdeath took a step forward, but a knife suddenly embedded itself where her next step would have been.

"Don't take another step please." Ani tilted her head, her usual smile now gone. "I don't want to stain my clothes with blood right now."

"The only blood that will be spilled here will be yours." Esdeath waved her hand forward, several icicles appearing from thin air behind her. All of the projectiles flew towards Ani at high speeds, even leaving a small sonic boom behind them.

The little girl stood her ground, but at the very last second, the hand that held her knife moved to deflect all of the ice that would have hit her. Her movement was so fast that it wasn't even visible to a normal human's eye.

"Ice?" Ani blinked. "I see. So you're a teigu-user?"

"You don't look that surprised." Esdeath conjured even more ice around her, the very atmosphere around them turning frigid cold.

"Well, it's really rare to find a normal human that's stronger than me." Ani nodded, pouting. "So I kinda guessed you have some kind of power."

"I'm not simply 'stronger'." Esdeath tapped her heel behind her, their surrounding being covered in ice. "I am the strongest, Ani. Because only the strongest survive. The weak merely perish."

Ani went silent at that. Then she giggled, and giggled. "Ehihihi... Ehahahaha! Now that's funny!"

Esdeath raised an eyebrow, though before she could say anything, Ani stopped.

"Don't be stupid. I know a lot of people who's stronger than you." Ani's eyes were seemingly larger than usual, except her now pinprick irises. "I know some people who can whack you aside like a doll."

"And I know someone who wouldn't even notice you." Ani smirked, the polar opposite of her past smiles. "Don't get cocky since you're _somewhat_ strong in this world."

"The universe is far larger than you think, Esdeath."

Esdeath was silent for some seconds, but a grin was present on her face. She returned a similar grin to Ani. "I'd love to meet those people, if they're real."

"Oh, you'll meet some soon! Actually, you already met one already!" Ani smiled cutely, as if the look she gave before was just a fleeting memory. "It's Tatsumi! He's cute, isn't he?"

"Anyway!" Ani saluted, her face that of mock seriousness. She's acting like a child again. "I really wouldn't want to fight someone like you, and Tatsumi's already safe so…" She pointed behind Esdeath. "Look over there!"

Esdeath kept her gaze at her, but all of a sudden, Ani vanished from her sight. The sound of somebody running came behind her, and with a turn, she saw Ani waving at her as she ran away.

"See you Esdeath-chan! Thank you for the hospitality!" Then she gasped, having remembered something. "And oh! I'll be taking Spear with me, 'kay? Bye bye!" She turned to a corner, then she was gone.

Esdeath held her sword down, looking at the carnage around her. Before, there wasn't that much soldier killed from the projectile attack, but now, it seemed that everybody was dead. A quick glance at the bodies told her their cause of death.

" Slitted throats… She killed them when she vanished." Esdeath's eyes were shadowed, but she was grinning. "A second at most… and twenty men killed."

"The best assassin in your world, huh?" Esdeath laughed, ignoring the sea of blood around her. She walked towards the path to the palace, her cackle uninterrupted by anything. "I wonder why he protected that Tatsumi."

A figure ran towards her, calling out her name from her side. "General Esdeath!"

"Wave." Esdeath turned to the man, having composed herself.

"I'm curious what happened to you, General…" Wave looked at the stains of blood around her, but shook his head. "but we got news."

"Spill it."

"Dr. Stylish found Night Raid's base." Wave happily reported.

Esdeath turned around, quiet. Wave was worried for a second that he might have said something wrong, but the gleeful look of Esdeath when she glanced told him everything.

"Perfect." Wave took a step back. His general was on full sadist-mode again. "Leave the one named Tatsumi to me."

"I'm going to ask some questions from him."

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** Things are about to get real next chapter, since it won't be just Stylish who'll attack this time. We got the whole Jaegers (minus Seryu), the Three Beasts (They're also members of Jaegers now too if you remember), and Es-Freaking-Death! And also, Tatsumi's injured right now. Will they survive? Things aren't looking good for Night raid!

 **P.S:** Tatsumi may look quite pathetic right now, but give him some more time. If you gave Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul a chance, then please give Tatsumu some too! I promise, you won't regret it in the end.

Because you know, you somehow made it to the end!

See ya!


	16. Chapter 13

**Fact #1:** This was already obvious, but if you somehow missed it, then here it is. All of Tatsumi's 'siblings' aren't OCs.

 **Fact #2:** Similar to Spector, Yami also has five abilities; namely **[Calculate]** , **[Convert]** , **[Collect]** , **[Corrupt]** and **[Contrive]**.

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Guys! H-Help us!" Lubbock cried as they entered the front door of Night Raid, immediately laying Tatsumi down on the floor.

"Lubbock," Leone whispered to him. "Tatsumi lost a scary amount of blood…"

"Yeah." He ran towards a nearby first-aid box, looking for something to use. "I'm surprised he hadn't turned pale from the blood loss."

"What was it, Lubb—" Aria came out from a nearby hallway, scratching her head. She couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her when she saw Tatsumi. "W-What happened to Tatsumi?!"

"Long story short," the green haired man applied some kind of liquid around Tatsumi's missing arm. "we got caught at The Capital because of an ambush. Esdeath was even there!"

"How are you still alive?!" Aria shook her head. "Wait, we need to get this idiot healed first… Who to call, who to call… Ah! Yami!" She turned on her heels, running from the direction where she came from. "I'll go call her! Give Tatsumi some pain killers while I'm gone!"

"I already gave him one earlier." Lubbock wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Just as Aria was gone, the door behind them opened, revealing a panting Mine. "W-Where's…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say at the sight of Tatsumi.

"Mine!" Leone worriedly looked at the sniper. "Tatsumi got injured at The Capital…"

"She knows." Lubbock quietly said, his attention focused on Tatsumi. He moved the boy to a nearby couch, giving him a more comfortable position to lay on.

"That shot… it was from you, isn't it?" He glanced at the shaking pinkette, a neutral expression present on his face.

"I-I…" Mine looked down, her body trembling even more. "I didn't sh-…"

"What are you talking about, Lubbock?" Leone questioned the man, a disapproving look etched on her. "Mine wouldn't-" She turned to the girl. "Come on Mine, answer Lubbock…"

Mine couldn't look at either of their eyes, opting to just turning her gaze to her side. Leone's eyes widen, while Lubbock shook his head.

"Mine didn't do anything." A voice talked beside Mine, surprising her. It was Akame, who looked as stoic as ever. "We hunted some Danger Beasts earlier together."

Mine stared at her, the confusion on her face evident on her wide eyes. Akame glared back at her, and as usual, nothing could be discerned from her face.

"Mine?" Lubbock raised an eyebrow. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"It… It's true." Mine forced a smile. "Anyway, we have to help Tatsumi now…"

Leone looked at the girl and Lubbock, not sure herself. Mine's last statement snapped her back to reality. "Oh right!" She turned to the sofa where Tatsumi slept. He's gone now though. "Eh?"

Instead, Aria was sitting there, looking conflicted herself. "Oh, I didn't want to disturb you guys while you were talking, so I had Bulat carry Tatsumi to his room." She let out a small smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine there. Yami's with him."

Lubbock, Mine and Leone let out a sigh of relief. Akame merely closed her eyes, then walked away.

"But," Mine quietly said. "his hand, can Yami also…"

Aria was quiet for some seconds. "Yami said she could do it, but she doesn't have enough **[Sin]** …"

"Huh?" Lubbock intelligently replied. "How do they even get those?"

"The thing is, only Tatsumi can get **[Sin]**." Aria looked down. "Yami is more like a storage, if anything."

"Then, Tatsumi needs to get well first." Lubbock sighed. "I wonder how long that'll be though."

Mine suddenly felt guilty again. Strange, since her original plan was to kill Tatsumi. As she drowned her mind with these thoughts, Aria called out to her.

"Mine, come with me for a sec." The blonde girl walked off deeper down the hallway. Mine stood motionless for a moment, but she followed nonetheless.

Lubbock stared at the retreating form of Mine, frowning. He grabbed a lollipop from his pocket, put on a headset he had hidden under his coat, then walked away.

 **=-With Mine and Aria-=**

The two had been walking for some minutes now, with neither of them talking about anything. Mine noticed how they were going to the floor where their rooms are located.

"Mine." Aria started, prompting the pink haired girl to turn to her. "Tell me the truth."

"A-Aria?" Mine grew worried again. _'She also thinks I shot Tatsumi, huh… Well, I really am the one who shot it but…'_

"Did Tatsumi do anything to you?" That's when Mine noticed, that her friend was also sporting a troubled look, like her. "D-Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, no." Mine shook her head.

Aria suddenly gasped. "Oh no, did he… rape you…?"

Mine's breathing hitched. "W-What are you talking about?" She shakily laughed. "Of course not!"

Aria's face didn't change. It slowly turned conflicted even more. "I should have known… I could have stopped him!"

"No! Aria, listen to me." Mine grabbed her by the shoulder. "Nothing happened, okay? He tried to, but he didn't continue. Believe me."

The rich-girl stared at Mine's eyes. She herself wants to believe her friend, but with Tatsumi, she just couldn't be so sure. Yes, she knew that deep inside, somewhere, Tatsumi had something that is similar to kindness, but it was buried so deep that it's almost nonexistent.

"I'll check your body later." With that, she went silent again.

"Alright… Wait, what do you mean check?" Mine raised an eyebrow, terror looming over her being.

"Well duh, I'm going to check… _it_ , if it's still intact!" Aria huffed.

"W-What the heck Aria?!"

 **=-A while later; Outside Tatsumi's room-=**

The two finally arrived at their destination, with Mine still complaining about their previous subject. It looked like neither of the two noticed they're already there though. Fortunately, they heard Yami talking inside the room.

"Hey, we almost passed Tatsumi's room." Aria gestured to the door beside her.

"We were going to him?" Mine thought that the boy wouldn't like it, even if he was unconscious. "I don't think this is a good idea, Aria-"

"Oh come on, what are you talking about?" The blonde opened the door, smirking at her companion all the while. "We're coming… in…"

Yami sat above Tatsumi's bed and on his chest, the girl's lips touching Tatsumi's as they make out. Hell, Aria could even see some tongue there.

Tatsumi, who was lost is his own world suddenly noticed the two inside his room. His eyes widened.

Yami turned, and her body froze in shock.

Aria and Mine stood there unmoving, almost looking like a statue. Before the two could yell, somebody beat them to it. Surprisingly, it was…

"AHHHHHH!" Tatsumi cried loudly, throwing Yami up into the air away from him, as if to try and hide what he just did. Thankfully, the little girl just floated in the air, though her eyes were swirling for a bit. "H-Have you ever heard of knocking?!" The teen stammered, his cheeks actually looking a bit red.

Aria and Mine looked at each other. They nodded. Slowly, they turned back to the sweating Tatsumi, and whispered. "Pedophile."

"Shut up!"

 **=-A few awkward moments later-=**

The tried to explain something to them, but the two wouldn't just go near him. Nearing his limit, he asked Yami to go explain it herself.

"Big sis." Yami called out to the two, a sweatdrop rolling down behind her head. "This is really a big misunderstanding, please listen to me…"

Aria looked at her in pity. "Is he blackmailing you?"

"N-No!" Yami stomped her foot, blushing. "Just please, listen!"

The two older girls sighed, and complied. But not before giving Tatsumi some more death glares.

"I said something earlier about me needing more **[Sin]** , right Aria-san?" The blonde nodded. "Well, since Tatsumu fortunately woke up after… somebody's visit…" The girl frowned for a second, then she returned to normal. "he can now gather **[Sin]** for the healing of his arm."

"And that 'sin' thingy," Mine interrupted. "involves him kissing you?"

"Correction," Aria raised a hand. " _French kissing_ her."

"You make it sounds so horrifying." Tatsumi dragged a palm down to his face, clearly annoyed. "I got at least 400 thousand **[Sin]** just from that. If you're wondering why it gave such an absurd amount, then you're stupid. I just kissed Yami, of all people." He rolled his eyes.

The two girls still looked somewhat unconvinced, but the reassuring gaze of Yami comforted them to some extent. Truth to Tatsumi's words, his missing arm was suddenly covered in a ball of emerald light, and like that, the previously missing hand appeared.

"There, good as new." Tatsumi sat up from his bed, already getting up and towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"W-Wait for me, Tatsumu!" Yami sat at his shoulder, while hugging his neck.

Mine sighed. Just as she expected, she could feel the animosity from Tatsumi. It's probably because of her, she thought. To her right, a fuming Aria could be seen.

"That uncaring guy…" Mine was surprised when she actually saw Aria pout, and to Tatsumi nonetheless. "He didn't even care after we visited him. Typical Tatsumi. Hmp."

"Aria…" The pinkette whispered, to which the blonde heard her.

"Mine?"

"What… What do you think of Tatsumi?" Mine sat at the bed, her legs seemingly losing their strength after everything.

"W-Where did that come from?" Aria sat beside her, a slight blush on her face. "Tatsumi's a douchebag, that's what he is."

"I asked what _you_ think of him, not what he is."

"O-Oh. Er…" Aria looked to the side. "I guess, he's a pervert… an opportunistic, sly pervert."

Before Mine could reply, she continued. "But, Tatsumi also has his redeeming side… He just hides it under that alter-ego of his."

"Hmm…" Mine looked away. She remembers Tatsumi's face that night, when he just suddenly stopped.

 _Tatsumi turned around, trudging towards the sole exit of the room. "I'm not interested anymore. Bye."_

If her eyes didn't deceive her that time, then what she saw was… guilt.

 **=-Night Raid: Second floor corridor; 4:25 pm-=**

"Tatsumu." Yami whispered atop him, as the teen kept walking.

"What." The boy grumpily asked.

"When will that scary man appear again?" A tinge of fear could be felt from her words. "Are other devils like him? He's so scary."

"Not soon, hopefully." Tatsumi uttered, his eyes still narrowed at something. "I thought he's busy with my other brothers… Actually, why is _he_ and mom here?! Tch!"

"T-Tatsumu?" Yami patted his head, worried. She thought that patting would make him feel better, since it does when Tatsumi does it to her.

The teen stopped his rant at the gesture. Looking up, he couldn't help but to crack a smile at the girl. "Thank you Yami."

"Tatsumi." Somebody walked up to them, and judging by the girl's voice, Tatsumi recognized her.

When the woman stepped into the daylight, Tatsumi's guess was confirmed. "Akame." He grinned.

"You're up already?" Akame tilted her head. "And your hand…"

"I'm all fixed up." He motioned his head to Yami. "Thanks to her."

Yami smiled, though that quickly vanished, remembering what happened just a while ago. A blush crept up her face again.

Akame merely stared at the girl, but ultimately ignored her. She turned her gaze back to Tatsumi. "So Tatsumi, about that energy earlier… That was Sitri, right?"

The boy blinked, but nodded. "Even just meeting him for once, and you already know his energy… As expected of you, Akame." Tatsumi smirked. "Yes, that was him. He just went here to, well, wake me up."

Yami trembled. "That man punched Tatsumu…"

Akame's eyes widened, but it was quickly extinguished by something more… feral. Anger couldn't even begin to describe what she showed there.

Even Tatsumi himself was taken aback. "Akame?"

"Ah…" It seems that she finally snapped back to herself. "That man. He's infuriating."

Tatsumi internally rose an eyebrow. _'Akame, getting angry?'_

"Sitri is normally like that," Tatsumi began. "even to my other brothers. We're already used to him."

"Why would you let him do that to you?" She was expressionless again.

"A good reason would be because I deserve it." Tatsumi looked to the side. "I mean, I almost died for real back there, or worse, I could have gave The Empire some important infos if they decided to capture me."

' _Infos about him and my siblings, not Night Raid.'_ He internally added.

Akame frowned, but let it slide. "I don't like him."

Tatsumi chuckled at that. "Don't worry, nobody from the family likes him." He glanced up, as if thinking about something. "Well, except Mom."

"Mom?"

Before they could continue, a yell behind the two interrupted their conversation. "Tatsumi! Akame!" It was Lubbock, frantically running towards them.

"Lub-chan?" Yami muttered to herself. Tatsumi _almost_ raised an eyebrow at that, but the situation was kind of serious. He'll remember this later.

"What is it, Lubbock?" Akame asked. For some reason, she was, somehow, irritated.

"What's with that look?" Lubbock recoiled back. "Anyway, my strings around the base are detecting a lot of intruders!"

"How many?" Tatsumi said, already thinking about some possible scenarios.

"Err…" He stopped for a second, then turned back. "I'm getting 109 different vibrations around us."

"That much…?" Tatsumi 'tsked'. "Have you told everybody already?"

"Yeah. We really need to retreat, and fast." Lubbock ran back, still yelling. "I'm gonna go set some traps!"

"T-Tatsumu…" Yami tapped the boy with her tiny fingers. "I-I can feel, um, nine teigu users. And one of them… feels so monstrous, and c-cold."

Tatsumi contemplated for a minute. That was obviously Esdeath, the powerful general he 'fought' earlier this day. If he'll fight the army, even he thinks that his demon form will have some trouble defeating this army. Even worse, he can't risk to go rampaging again on that form, or he might just really face the consequences this time.

' _What now, Tatsumi?'_ He asked himself. _'You're cornered again. And this time, there wouldn't be a second chance. What will you do?'_

"Tatsumi?" Akame was just about to run outside, but noticed her companion not moving at all. "Let's go now."

"No." Tatsumi brought out his knife, then proceeded to cut his finger with a tiny slice. He kneeled at the ground, dripping the blood in a circle. "I'll stay here."

Tatsumi assumed that the girl would disagree with him, or even run away by herself. But certainly, she sitting right beside him like an obedient girl, not unlike Yami, wasn't on his predicted list.

"Okay." Akame stared at the unfinished circle of blood.

Tatsumi shook his head. He'll question Akame's psychological health later.

"Akame-nee," Yami blinked at the raven haired girl. "you should run away."

"Don't worry." The girl actually smiled at the smaller one. "I trust your Tatsumu."

"That trust again…" Tatsumi glanced at the girl. In under a minute, he finished inscribing the insides of the circle with even more shapes, runes and signs.

"Alright. We're finished." Tatsumi stood up, making Akame do the same. He turned to Yami. "Yami, go tell the others to come here. Quick."

"O-Okay!" The floating girl flew towards the stairs, a somewhat panicked look encompassing her face.

"Akame, listen. This circle is a teleportation circle." As if on cue, the blood circle glowed a bright crimson. "This will teleport you to my… house, for the meantime. Don't worry, nobody's there, I can feel it. Everyone except me will go there."

"And what about you?"

"I wouldn't pass the chance to at least capture some Teigu-users." He smirked, before shaking his head. "This time, I _won't_ die. That's a promise."

"I will fight with you." Akame made a stern face. "I won't take no for an answer."

Tatsumi sighed. He wonders why Akame even bothers to get worried about him. "Well then, at least stay here for the meantime and guide whoever gets here." He walked away. "I'll meet our guest. See ya."

 **=-With the Jaegers; 6:25 pm-=**

"I feel like this is an overkill." Wave deadpanned to a black haired girl, who kept on munching some cookies. "I mean, we already have doctor Stylish's, er, pets. And then we still have the whole Jaegers, plus the General."

Kurome stared back at him with a disinterested look, not even bothering replying as the sound of her munching continued. Wave's lips formed a straight line.

"We're just following orders, Wave." A hulking man with some sort of mask spoke behind him.

"But still—" He was cut off by somebody above them.

"Good evening, everyone!" A masculine voice boomed above the Night Raid's base, stopping everybody on whatever they were doing. "Thank you for coming, thank you!" Several spotlights started moving in random direction around him, with two bigger ones focusing their light on a single figure, Tatsumi. A drumroll emanated from the background.

Mysteriously, the boy brought out a knife, then threw it in the air. "I welcome you…" One big spotlight opened up, targeting its ray above the sky. Hundreds, if not thousands of metal reflected back their own light.

The rain of knives descended upon Esdeath's army.

"TO HELL!" He grinned maniacally.


	17. Chapter 14

**Fact #1:** In this universe, the higher the **[Sin]** is, the stronger one becomes. The same rule applies on **[Moral]** *, the counterpart of **[Sin]**. Only the wielder of **[The Void's Gaze]** can truly control **[Sin]** though.

*Not featured in this story.

 **Fact#2:** Ani isn't actually a wife of Sitri, but a concubine. In total, Sitri has four concubines, and one wife. (Only Ani will appear on my stories, to prevent OC haters from exploding. Unless somebody's a bit curious?)

 **A/N:** A question here guys. Would you like me to add chapter titles? Just a random question, though it'd be good if somebody answers.

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Oh my." Stylish's eyes widened, as he stared at the storm of knives falling towards them.

Those that were already near fell first, striking numerous of the doctor's army. One strike did not fell any of them, but after being hit almost a hundred times, the human dolls turned into human pincushions. Even with their amazing durability, the zombie-like army received a crippling amount of damage from the 'rain'.

And the knives aren't even showing any sign that it'll be finished soon. Though Esdeath hastily set up a barrier made up of ice around them, those that weren't reached are left to defend their selves.

"Bols!" Run turned to the man, as his wings desperately tried to deflect the knives coming to him. "Use Rubicante!"

"Right!" Pointing the exotic looking flamethrower to the sky, Bols let out a sea of flames to the seemingly infinite knives. Just from the sheer heat of his teigu, not even a single drop remained from the melted knives. From afar, it looked like a gigantic firework, literally, in the middle of the forest.

 **=-Back to Tatsumi-=**

"Hmm," Tatsumi mused atop the base of Night Raid. "Summer would love that teigu."

"Tatsumi." Akame strutted towards him, with Murasame drawn in her hand. "Everyone's evacuated, except Aria. She said there's something she needs to… wake up, in your secret base?"

"Ah, that's right." Tatsumi turned to her, a confident grin gracing his lips.

' _I can see somebody down there who looks like Akame. A relative, perhaps?'_ If that's correct, he didn't want to tell the raven haired girl just yet. He himself knows how much emotions can affect when you're fighting.

"Pick the remaining grunts one by one from their rear." Tatsumi glanced back at the disoriented army, his eyes narrowing at the group of teigu-users, especially at Esdeath. "But do not fight any of the teigu-wielders. If you see one of them, flee immediately. Got me?"

"Yes." Akame nodded, running off towards who-knows-where.

"Now then." Tatsumi held the side of his forehead. "Aria, can you hear me?"

"T-Tatsumi?! Why are you inside my head?!"

"Don't look so surprised now. It's natural that I keep a lasting connection to my servants." He snorted. He could already imagine the annoyed look of Aria right now. "Is Seryu awake now?"

"Y-Yeah. She kinda looks like a lost kid right now, though thankfully she isn't ordering that mutt to eat me." He heard a sigh from her side. "So what now? You made me remove the machines inside her, so she isn't as strong as she was before. Heck, she doesn't even look stronger than me."

"Careful there, that mutt you called there can grow to the size bigger than your room." Tatsumi stifled a chuckle at the audible gasp from Aria. "Bring her to me here at the rooftop. We'll talk more once you get here."

"O-Okay."

With that, the boy looked below him once again. As expected, his knives can't get through Esdeath's ice. But he wasn't really targeting the general. He knows that the one million knives will be depleted soon, but he already got what he wanted; killing the footsoldiers.

"Now, the fun part starts." Tatsumi stared at Kurumi, as the gears inside his mind rotated once again. "seventy-eight percent external similarity. This could only mean one thing." His grin slowly reached his ears. "They're sisters, huh?"

 **=-Esdeath's raiding group; 5:15 pm-=**

"It stopped." Wave looked above frantically, as if imagining that a knife would suddenly appear and pierce his head like a stick to a watermelon. "Can anybody tell me what the hell was that?"

Kurume sheathed her sword, having deflected some herself. "A teigu, maybe."

"Past reports didn't state Night Raid having such a teigu." Liver explained.

Stylish chuckled, as he adjusted his glasses. "I saw a rift above the sky when the onslaught happened. The teigu used was that of sir Syura's."

"The prince?" Bols inquired, walking near the group. "Last I've heard, he's already dead. Could Night Raid have gotten his teigu?"

"The chances are there." Esdeath strutted at the middle, her eyes assessing everybody for any kinds of wounds. Fortunately, nobody got seriously hurt, except some shallow slices to Stylish's arms. "The whole Wild Hunt is suspected to be dead. Keep your senses up if their Teigus appear."

"Oh boy." Wave finally equipped his Grand Chariot, looking up at the teen above the rooftop. "I'll go and fight the guy up there."

"Go. The Three Beasts will follow you in a while. But do not kill him, do you understand?" Esdeath glared at him.

"Yes, commander!" And with that, the knight clad in black armor flew.

 **=-Night Raid's rooftop; 5:20 pm-=**

"There's one enemy headed to us!" Aria yelled out to Tatsumi, who just kept on twirling his knife around his fingers. "Hey, are you listening?!"

"I heard you _loud_ and _clear_." He rolled his eyes. "Psh. Just let him be."

"Why are you so calm now?!" Aria stomped her foot, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. Meanwhile, a confused Seryu stood behind the girl, hugging a silent Koro in her chest.

"Can somebody tell me where I am now?" The brunette asked, impatient. "If you won't, I'll be forced to—"

"Forced to what?" Tatsumi said without turning to her. "Gun us to death? Feed me to that dog? You'll what, Seryu?"

"I-I would never do that!" Seryu exclaimed. "Everyone deserves fair justice, not like that!"

' _So I am right.'_ Tatsumi internally grinned. _'Those machines inside her were messing with her mind, not to mention the program chip embedded on her brain. But, her mind's strong, I doubt the machines alone broke her… Something traumatic must have happened to her before.'_ He turned to Aria. _'Like her.'_

"T-Tatsumi?" Aria stepped back, since the boy was silently grinning at her again.

"Excuse me? Hello?!" Seryu tried but to no avail.

A loud sound made the three turn to their side. Wave landed some feet away from them, with his spear on his hand. The dark blue armor of Grand Chariot reflected the moonlight above them. "This is your end, Night Raid!"

Tatsumi quickly analyzed his enemy. _'An armor and weapon-type teigu. Has some similarities with Bulat's Incursio. If he's anything like that man, then this'll be bad.'_ He mentally grimaced. _'Bulat defeated me when I was on my demon form. Though it was on its early stage, a defeat is still a defeat.'_

"My name is Kazuma." Tatsumi started. "What's your name?"

"Wave."

Tatsumi stifled a laughed. "Idiot…" He shook his head. "The Grand Chariot wielder, huh? Thanks for the info."

"Shit!" Wave noticed his blunder. "I messed up…"

"No matter." Tatsumi showed his palms to Wave, then closed it. Opening it, a knife was suddenly in there now. "Let's fight, Wave." He gestured for the boy with his finger, angering the man even more.

"You little…" Wave gripped his spear even harder, charging forward to the seemingly unarmed teen.

All of a sudden, four rows of aluminium steel bars erupted around Wave, capturing him on a hidden trap. With a flick from Tatsumi's fingers, A rift once again appeared above them, and a heavy block of iron drop atop the cage.

"What?!" Wave tried punching the cage, but to his literal shock, electricity coursed through his armor and into his body from the bars. "Agh!"

Aria stood there shell-shocked, with a smirking Tatsumi by her side. Even Seryu was left speechless.

"Okay, since when can you make things appear like that out of thin air?" Aria asked.

"You mean that iron block appearing out of nowhere?" Tatsumi tossed something towards the girl, who caught it with a fumbling hands. "That's a teigu that controls time and space. From my good 'friend' Syura. Dorothea was nice enough to give me his teigu yesterday…" He trailed off for a second.

"Eh?" Seryu tilted her head, then stared at Aria.

"Don't look at me! Even I don't know what nonsense this guy's saying."

"Where did you even get that iron block, and that rain of knives for that matter?" Aria had a hunch, and she thinks it's correct.

"My secret base. Fal, Air and Luna are managing the things that I'd been teleporting." He shrugged.

"You coward!" Wave yelled at the boy. "Fight me like a man!"

"Silly boy." He turned his back to him. "Though I'm not really a full pledged assassin, my mother is. She taught me some pretty useful things, way, way back."

"You're despicable." Seryu muttered with a sharp voice, though her legs were shaking. Koro barked in agreement, growling.

"Shut up girl." Tatsumi glared at her. Though he was smiling. "If you don't want me to tie you up on a corner, then be quiet. I still have a lot of idiots to capture."

"You guys are outnumbered." Wave told him, smirking. "Surrender and the general might spare you."

"Heh. You're one tough guy huh?" Tatsumi's eyes were shadowed. "Hey, I noticed this earlier, but you've been staring at that black haired girl before a little too much. Kurume, was it?"

Wave widened his eyes. "I wasn't."

"Oh, then I must've been mistaken then." Tatsumi shrugged, his eyes shining green again. "Then I guess it'll be okay to… play with her for a bit, right?"

Wave's eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't you dare…"

"Why? You're jealous?" The brown-haired boy laughed. "Well, since I'm a nice person, I'll do you a favour."

"I'll screw her right in front of you. Sounds nice?" He grinned. "Yes, Yes we'll do that!"

"No! You sick bastard!" Wave ignored the pain from the electrocution, the helmet of his teigu disappearing. His bloodshot eyes glared a hole to Tatsumi. "Do that… and I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

"You can try!" Tatsumi walked closer to him, a manic look present on his face. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on her… after she breaks, of course." He laughed in front of Wave.

"Stop that!" Seryu roughly grabbed the teen by his shoulder, but a quick glance by Tatsumi made her freeze on her track. Nevertheless, she continued. "I-I'm a police officer of the Capital. In the name of justice, I'm arresting you."

"Huh?" Tatsumi's right eye widened. "You wanna go first? Now now, don't be so hasty girl. You'll get your chance soon."

"I-I'm not!" Seryu held off a growling Koro from biting Tatsumi's head.

"You're still bitching? That's no good…" He looked thoughtful for a second, then he smiled. "Ah! How about we ask Mister Wave here."

"Get your face near me so I can punch you!" The boy was still rampaging inside his cell. "GAHHH!"

"I'll give you two choice, Wave." Tatsumi held up two of his fingers, smirking. "The first choice's me fucking Kurume first, of course. Y'know, the original plan."

"The second would be, me fucking Seryu first instead, then your crush. Who knows, maybe if I'm already finished with Seryu I won't be on the mood anymore." He snorted.

Wave stopped his thrashing, but now his whole body was trembling.

"Come now! Just choose already." Tatsumi shook his head, his ever annoying grin never wearing off. "Cause either way, you get to see a girl getting banged right in front of you! KEHAHAHA!"

A loud whooshing sound came from Tatsumi's side, with the teen barely avoiding a flying axe to his face. Without even turning, he suppressed yet another chuckle. "So the three little idiots are here… great."

Walking out of a door was The Three Beasts, with Nyau and Daidara flanking their leader, Liver. Daidara's axe came back to him, as a feral grin overtook his face. "Heh. How're you doin' there, freak?"

"Nyau," Liver gestured to the lithe boy. Nodding, Nyau proceeded to run behind Wave's cage, but was stopped by a throwing knife embedding itself on the floor in front of him.

"Uh uh uh~." Aria's dress slightly bounced as she took careful steps near the boy. "You'll have to pass over me first, pretty boy."

"Don't cry if I plough you like a trash, bitch." Nyau let out a cheshire cat grin.

"There won't be a retry this time, Tatsumi." On the other side, Daidara and Liver slowly stalked around the teen. "We'll kill you for sure this time."

"There might not be that much water here," Liver's teigu shone a light hue, as a swirl of blood waved behind him. "but thanks to you, there's a sea of blood down there."

"Just what's happening here?" Seryu slowly took a step away from the impending fight, hugging her teigu even closer to her.

Meanwhile, Koro's eyes gave of a crimson glow.

" This is amazing…" Tatsumi crooked down, while clutching his head in glee. "SIMPLY AMAZING! So many teigus, right in front of my eyes!" He stretched his arms out as he yelled. "I want more… Where is the God Hands?! The flamethrower?! The angel's wings?! The necromancer's sword?! Where is Esdeath?!"

"Show me more… show me, THE POWER TO CONTROL THE WORLD!"

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** I'll be changing the title of this story from 'Tatsumi and The Void's Gaze' to 'Path of a Villain'. The old title was just a temporary of the sorts, and isn't actually a 'legit' title… So yeah. Just a heads up here.

And another thing, here's a special part, I guess. It doesn't have any major impact with this story (The Path of a Villain), so you can skip it if you want. The happenings are in the same StoryVerse though.

 **Omake: Chosen**

Hello, my name is Ani. My favourite color is black and white, and I love cute things!

Anyways, here I am by my master's side, along with some of my 'kids'. Ah, I still can't get over the exhilarating feeling of having my own children, even though I haven't done the smoochy thing with master yet… Wait, I'm getting off topic.

So yeah, we're at this new world again. I wonder who's my next child?

"So, where's the guy?" Natsu's as fiery as always. He didn't change that much after being 'resurrected'…

"Be patient, brute." And here's Lelouch, acting as the brain of the group. Well, he really is, I guess? "The chosen here will arrive shortly. I suggested dousing yourself with water to cool that volcano-of-a-head of yours."

"What did you say?!" Natsu, don't punch your brother like that. Everyone knows Lelouch is… fragile, as he likes to call himself. Teeheehee.

"Can't you two be silent, even just for a while?" Kaneki's as calm as ever. "We've got enough headache that she's… here." He's looking at my direction. Is somebody behind me?

I looked behind. Eh, there's only Sitri there. Sitri's a 'he', not a 'she', you know, Kaneki.

"Silence." Sitri glared at them. Tough love, tough love! "He's here. And it looks like he brought some people with him."

A group of people ran near us. Let's see… there's a white haired guy like master there, though his hair isn't really that white. There's also a black haired girl with a weird spear, and oh! A girl who wears gothic dress like me!

"Who are you people?" The gothic girl asked us. Muuh, she sounds so mature.

"Enough talk, let's blow things up!" Natsu clenched his arms while yelling again. Natsu, you need to calm down. Do you want to burn everything around you again?

The only guy from the other group tensed after hearing Natsu. Did his eyes just turn red? Is he a vampire like Yuu? Waah, I love vampires!

"Senpai, wait." The spear girl grabbed mister white hair wannabe. "We still don't know who they are…"

"You want to know who we are?" Sitri's voice turned deeper again. "Very well, let me introduce myself to you, human."

"I am Sitri, the Third Demon Lord of this universe. And you, Akatsuki Kojou…" He pointed at mister white. Master, you're so cool! I love you!

"are **Chosen**."

 **=-Line Break-=**

Next time, on Path of a Villain!

"Daddy…"

"It's a meteor, made up of ice…"

"I want 12 grandchildren, 'kay?!"

"Spector, hidden ability! **[Future Shift]**!"


	18. Chapter 15

**Fact #1:** Sayo is neither alive nor dead.

 **Fact #2:** In my Multi-StoryVerse (the stories I write), every world (Anime) is accessible as long as you can warp time and space (can use Dimensional Shift). In other words, every world _can_ be connected.

 **PS:** That _may_ also mean other 'realities' (other stories). Well, I could dream… (/~v~)/

 **=-Line Break-=**

"Hehahaha! Hehahahahahaha!" Tatsumi trembled as he cackled.

"Is it just me or this guy's gone more nuts than before?" Daidara asked his leader, Liver.

"So it seems, Daidara. Nevertheless, the General's plan remains the same." He pointed at Tatsumi as the tendrils of blood behind him shot forward.

The teen merely jumped to his side, easily avoiding the projectile. Daidara followed up the feint, throwing his axe once again. "Gotcha!"

Tatsumi's Spector glowed green, followed by his hand catching the rotating axe mid-air. "Too predictable, musclebrain. Did you forget? Spector can see _everything_." He grinned.

"Heh! Predict my attack as much as you want!" The blond haired man clasped his hands, with his teigu forcefully flying away from Tatsumi's grasps. The assassin was even slightly pulled as well. "But I do know that stupid teigu's weakness!"

A floating pool of blood threw Tatsumi to the edge of the rooftop, the previously dormant liquid on the ground hitting Tatsumi squarely on his flank. The boy skidded his feet on the concrete floor as he stopped.

"You're trying to jam my Spector's abilities again by attacking at the same time, huh..." Tatsumi snorted. "Sorry to say, but I've learned my mistake from that."

"Spector, hidden ability! **[Future Shift]**!"

The space on Tatsumi's side began to distort, with the turbulence slowly turning into a figure. After a few seconds, another Tatsumi was revealed, with its face darkened.

"That," The real Tatsumi pointed at the new one. "is my future. Spector's hidden ability is to predict the user's future itself. Though controlling them is a bit pain in the ass…"

Three more Tatsumis appeared around him.

"… for a _normal_ human, that is!"

 **=-Off to the farside of the rooftop; Aria and Nyau-=**

"Hah! You think you can defeat me without a teigu?!" Nyau slashed his flute repeatedly at Aria, who retaliated back with a slash of her own. "Think again, little girl!"

"You're the one to talk, wimp!" The girl grunted as she pushed the smaller boy away. "This is so annoying…"

' _He's right though. I can't defeat him…'_ Aria thought. _'But that really isn't my objective. I just need to stall him long enough for Tatsumi to finish the other two.'_

"You should focus on me more, if you don't wanna die!" Nyau leaped away a little, positioning his flute near his mouth. He blew on the teigu as an eerily calm music covered the whole rooftop.

"Oh no you won't!" The girl began to throw knives after knives to Nyau, who had no other choice but to dodge. His music stopped.

"Damn you…" The boy leered down on Aria.

Aria smirked back. "I still have a lot of knives for you." She turned slightly for Nyau to see the small duffel bag behind her. "Where do you want me to stick the first one?"

"Grrr…" Nyau dashed forward, with Aria doing the same. The two were in a deadlock, having the same speed and finesse the other one have.

"I'll skin you alive!" Both the blond and blonde yelled at the same time.

 **=-Inside Night Raid-=**

Seryu stumbled away from the stairs leading to the rooftop, her breathing ragged and sudden. Koro let out a soft whimper to his master, feeling the fear and confusion from the brunette.

"K-Koro." She didn't realize it, but the piercing gaze of Tatsumi earlier shook her to her very core. Tears slowly built up under her eyes, her lips shaking like a little girl. "I-I'm scared. Where's dad? Where are we? I don't know what to do…"

The dog lightly patted her shoulder.

"Koro…" She cooped herself to a random corner, hugging the dog as if it were her very lifeline. "What did I do to deserve this…?" The girl hiccupped, her cry emanating around the whole base.

"Daddy…"

 **=-Night Raid's Ground floor-=**

"Everyone stay close." Esdeath's trained eyes examined every corner of the corridor they were currently in, as four figures followed her from behind.

"Run," Kurume whispered. "I have a request for you…"

The blond smirked slightly. "I get it. Check Wave on the rooftop, right?"

"Make sure he doesn't do anything too idiotic." The raven haired girl muttered, trying to not sound that she's worried.

"Well, let me talk to the general first." Run walked towards the imposing woman, exchange a few words, then nodded. He turned to Kurume, smiling. Facing a window to his left, he ran through it, breaking it with his wings as he flew.

Bols walked to the side of the girl. "You really care for him, eh?"

Meanwhile, Stylish stared at a random spider hanging from the ceiling. Through his glasses, he felt as if the spider was… more alive than normal. He dismissed it as a trick of the eye.

Behind them, the spider kept it's stare to the group.

 **=-Outside; same time-=**

Akame slashed down the last puppet standing from the darkness. She swiped her sword, removing the blood that was left on it. As she sheathed the cursed weapon, somebody walked up behind her.

"Akame."

Within a blink, the tip of Murasame was pointed at the side of the unknown's neck. Akame was surprised to see a familiar face. "Chelsea?"

"Woah woah!" The girl slowly walked away from the sword, a sweatdrop forming on her head. "Keep that thing away from me."

"Please don't do that again." Akame sighed. "I could have killed you."

"Y-Yeah. Anyways, four teigu wielders are on their way to Tatsumi already, and Esdeath's there…"

"There's nothing to worry about." Akame stared back at her, her eyes empty.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, there really isn't anything to worry about." Akame looked at her sword, the black smoke seeping out from it visible only with her eyes. "I'll make sure of that…"

"Akame?" Chelsea didn't notice how Akame lips turned into a grin, not unlike Tatsumi's.

"Nobody will hurt Tatsumi while I'm here."

 **=-Rooftop; Same time-=**

Two Tatsumi fought to a standstill with Liver, while two more faced Daidara. Unsurprisingly, the original Tatsumi was just lounging on a chair.

"Ah, this night is so beautiful." He mused to himself, smiling.

Daidara beheaded one Tatsumi with his axe, but just like before, it went pass through it like he hit thin air. "What the hell is this?!"

Liver, being trained much more than Daidara, tried to think of possible weakness. Looking at the real Tatsumi, he pointed a finger.

"Crimson Ravine Serpent!" A gigantic snake made up of blood materialized besides the building, glaring down menacing at Tatsumi. With a majestic roar, it dived down on the boy.

Aria spared a glance there. "Things are getting explosive over there…"

Nyau smirked. "Well, if there's this much liquid around us, of course Liver will win!"

"Huh?!" Aria leered back at the boy. "Are you retarded? Tatsumi's obviously has more tricks up his sleeve! That old guy won't stand a chance!"

"Liver's gonna win!"

"Shut up!" Aria threw five knives, while simultaneously running and slashing at the blond. "Tatsumi may be an idiot, but he doesn't break his promise…" Nyau slipped, resulting on him getting a slash at his right arm. "He _will_ win!"

Back to Tatsumi, the serpent crashed down on the ground, rocking the whole base with a light earthquake. The battlefield was turned into a shallow crimson river, with the future Tatsumis promptly stopping their attacks. From afar, the top of Night Raid looked like a waterfall, but instead of the clear blue liquid, blood was falling from it.

On the sidelines, Wave closed his eyes from the explosion of blood. Reopening it, he saw that Tatsumi wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?"

Run asked a similar question atop the sky. Even from his vantage position, he weren't able to see the teen after the snake crashed.

"My dress!" Aria shrieked, looking at her now turned red dress. "Grr… Tatsumi, go kill these idiots already!"

In response, Tatsumi appeared behind her, though the girl didn't notice. Grabbing her by the neckline of her dress, Tatsumi jumped away from the rooftop, laughing as they fell down a hundred and fifty feet drop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Aria's yells was heard as they drop down.

Before anybody could react, four strange pillars erupted at each corner of the rooftop, sizzling as something crackled around it.

Electricity.

Daidara could only mutter one thing. "Shi—"

 **=-Outside Night Raid-=**

The sound of screams reverberated above Tatsumi and Aria, as the teen's latest trap electrocuted whoever was unfortunately wet from the blood. Standing from a random tree, the two were relatively unharmed.

"Put me down." Aria hissed, still hanging by Tatsumi's arm.

Shrugging, he hoisted her up atop the canopy of leaves, then smirked. "Feel the burn of a thousand volts coursing through your body…"

"Tatsumi…" Aria nudged the still gloating teen, her eyes oddly staring at the sky above them.

"What?" Tatsumi looked back, annoyed.

Aria merely pointed above them. Confused and irritated, he snapped his face above them, but then his eyes widened. "That's…"

Aria felt like her soul leave his body. All the color on her skin was drained at sight of the object above them, enough for her to look as white as a clear snow.

"It's a meteor, made up of ice…" The rich girl muttered. "We're screwed."

"No," Tatsumi wiped the surprise look on his face, smirking.

"The real fight begins now."

 **=-?; 00:00 ?-=**

"Welcome to Tatsumi's home!" Ani greeted with a bright smile on her face. She looked like an excited school girl about to go on her first school outing.

"Psst," Lubbock whispered to Leone. "I thought Tatsumi said nobody was home?"

Ani raised a finger. "Well, that's because I just got home earlier too." She tilted her head, a confused expression encompassing her features. "Oh, and also, I came here so that you people won't die… But nobody cares about that! Let's have a tour!"

"Oi oi!" Leone whispered back. "I think I just heard something really dangerous there!"

"Excuse me." Najenda coughed a bit on her hand, catching the attention of the midget. "This may be rude but… who're you?"

"Eh?" Ani blinked. "Eh?! EH?! Tatsumi didn't tell anything about me at all?! Like really?!" Depressed lines showed behind the girl's head.

"Boss stepped on a landmine." Bulat inquired.

"Where?" Sheele looked around.

Meanwhile, Mine was staring at the blonde. Mine was pretty sure that that was the girl who pulled Pumpkin's trigger before, and shot Tatsumi with it. She couldn't help but to seethe in anger, albeit hidden well unlike her previous tantrums. "Are you his… little sister, or something?" Her voice was heavily strained, everyone could tell.

"Little sister? Heh…" Bubbles appeared at the background, with the girl imagining Tatsumi patting her on the head, while she calls the boy 'onii-chan'. "Ehehehe…"

Lubbock waved a hand in front of Ani's face, but to no avail. She started spouting some nonsense while she was daydreaming. "She's out."

Looking around, they noticed that the interior wasn't that much different than an above-than-average looking house. A large sofa, a chandelier, a fireplace. It looks like a place where you could chill and relax.

Back to Ani, Mine walked a bit closer to the girl, enough for the pinkette to hear what the blonde was whispering.

"… Then he'll find out that we weren't related by blood, and then, and then!" Ani fell down to the ground, blushing. "Oh no, I'm a perverted mommy… Issei and Meliodas-chan is rubbing off too much on me!"

"M-Mother?!" Nobody was near them though, so no one heard Mine's outburst. "You look younger than me!"

"No, aren't you just really old?" Ani tilted her head.

A tick mark appeared on Mine's forehead.

"I'm just kidding! Teehee." She winked. "Maybe."

A larger tick mark replaced the old one on Mine's.

"Oh, and by the way…" Ani looked from side to side, smirking. "Are you Tatsumi's girlfriend? Have you already done it? Of course you did, right? I want 12 grandchildren, 'kay?!"

Now Mine don't even know what to feel right there.

 **=-Somewhere around 'Tatsumi's home'-=**

"Knock knock~!"

Two thuds were heard inside the large hallway, as a set of eyes opened from its slumber. Amidst the darkness, these two orbs of white stood out like a pair of bright stars on the darkest night.

"What… is it?" A somewhat angered voice replied.

"It's me, Ani!" The tiny girl opened the humungous pair of doors, then slipped her head in between them. "I have something to report, master!"

A low growl emanated everywhere, but the tiny girl paid no mind. She fearlessly walked inside the mist of black, all the while skipping.

"There's supposed to be a meeting after six months from now." He closed his eyes. No more than a second, those same pair of eyes reappeared right in front of Ani, now glaring. "You couldn't wait for that, Ani?"

"Nope!" She tapped the spot where his nose would be, judging by the position of his eyes.

Grumbling, a pale white hand lightly slapped hers away. The darkness seemed to lessen now, enough for the man formerly known as Sitri to be revealed. "Don't. Touch. My. Nose."

"Aww, so cute!" She put her hands under her cheeks, squealing. "Too bad you won't be as cute as Summer, or Tatsumi, or any of the kids! You're too old!"

"As if I'd want such a degrading title like that." Sitri looked down at her, frowning. "Get on with your report."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that." Ani slightly hopped, then straightened her body as she fell back. For the added effects, she saluted.

"Tatsumi's gonna fight some guys in his world, so he dropped off his luggages-, I mean teammates here at the castle." She smiled. "He thought that nobody's here, but it looks like he forgot about you. Kehihihi."

"Humans, in _my_ castle?" He glared at the little girl. "I will kill them."

"Waah?! You'll kill me too?!" Ani trembled, with tears even appearing on under her eyes. "That's so cruel!"

"Nobody believes you're human, Ani."

"But I really am!" She started listing down some points, raising a finger on each one. "I eat, sleep, play and poop!"

"Ugh." Sitri shook his head. "Just say what you really want to already."

"Well, that's simple." Ani made a puppy face, her eyes somehow sparkling like a piece of glass. "I want you to help your son."

"No."

"That's fast! Ehh, please? Just this once."

"No. I made an exception with the Red Dragon Emperor's wielder, but that was because his world would have been destroyed If I didn't intervene." He turned around. "This one, on the other hand, is merely a child's play. If he can't even defeat such weaklings, then he doesn't deserve to be a bearer of my crown."

"So Issei-chan get's special treatment, but Tatsumi doesn't?" Ani narrowed her eyes, though it wasn't in any way threatening. "Favoritism is bad, you dummy!"

"No means no, Ani."

"Fine then…" Ani glared at him with teary eyes. "I hate you! Hmp!" She started walking back to the double doors behind her, all the while fuming. "If you won't do it, then I'll help him! You're such an inconsiderate daddy, you know that?!"

Sitri looked to that side. "Sure."

"You don't even care!" Ani exclaimed, gaping. She shook her head, then marched outside fully this time.

Back at his seat, the man known as Sitri sat once again. He slowly closed his eyes, but not before whispering something.

"… Sin of Wrath, follow her. Make sure she's safe. Look after that brother of yours while you're at it, too."

"Babysitting, eh?" Somebody talked back. "Oh well, there wasn't anything to do back at the Boar's Hat anyway. I'll go."

"I wasn't asking you… That was an order."

"Yes, yes."

Black covered everything inside the room, then silence.

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** Bet you think that the fight was this chapter, eh? Well, this lousy, lazy, good-for-nothing, half-assed chapter wasn't. It was just a transition! (I am aware that this arc is going longer than normal… though the changes I've made demanded for it to be so. I know you guys understand. :D)

PS: This story _can't_ be marked crossover, so Tatsumi's sibling won't make an official appearance, if you already know them… sorry for the tease! ;p

Next time, on Path of a Villain!

"Wave, h-help me…"

"You'll pay for my dress. With your head."

"This is your end… **[Mahapadma]**."

"Wake up, my Prince of Greed."


	19. Memory Fragment III

**A/N:** Third Memory Fragment, which will be cut into two or three parts. Will probably have the largest reveal out of all MFs for PoaV (specifically the second or last part). Here we go!

 _Codename: …_

 **Memory Fragment III: Promise (Part 1)**

He patiently waited for her, longing for that soft tune she usually hums. Though his life had been hectic eversince going here at the realm of humans, the girl kept that hopeful light within him ablaze. Yes he was jailed at the dungeon under the Capital's castle, but thinking more deeply, he concluded that he wouldn't have met her if he didn't get imprisoned here.

She's the princess after all.

The sound of footsteps emanating from the stairs to the right of his cell woke him from his dreamless slumber, his breathing hitched. She's finally here.

"S-Sorry I'm late," stuttered the royalty. "there were more guards than usual today."

"I'm the one who should be saying thank you to you," His raspy voice croaked, from the lacked of water these past months. "your highness."

"Oh come on! I told you a million times already." She pouted, her hands going to her waist. "Don't call me silly names like that. Call me by name! Or else I'll cry here again!"

He chuckled at her childishness. Well, she really is just a child compared to him, but he thought that a princess like her would have been more mature. Not that he's complaining though.

"Sure, sure…" He stared at her eyes, the only human he had ever befriended. "Tatsumiki."

"There. My name may be long, but it has a nice ring to it, right?" She smiled, her crown glistening from the nearby torch.

"If you say so." He smirked.

"Um… do you remember your name now?" She asked, walking near the bars separating the two.

"Unfortunately, no." He sat at the cold ground beneath him. "Who cares about that though?"

"I care!" He heard her stomp. "Look, I can't keep calling you 'hey' or 'you' forever. You need a nickname, at least!"

"Too petty."

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"…"

"Tatsumiki?" He was worried a little that he might have gone too far.

"… I'll find your eyes. You'll be able to see again, I promise." Her words were resolute and firm, unlike her previous tone.

He unconsciously clasped his eyes, or where they were supposed to be. "Don't bother yourself too much."

"No, I will get it back." He heard her walk away. "In fact, I'll start looking again right now. I'll see you again tomorrow…"

"Goodbye, Tatsumiki." He smiled at her. He hopes his facing the right direction.

"Goodbye…"

A minute passed by, and the familiar silence covered the whole floor once again. Scratching his white locks away from his forehead, he sighed.

"There won't be a next time, Tatsumiki. I'm getting out of here myself." A green aura covered his whole body, then an explosion.

 **=-Above, Castle ground floor-=**

Numerous soldiers scrambled to find whatever caused the explosion mere moments ago. Curses and yells echoed around the hallway, taking Tatsumiki off guard.

"W-What's happening?" She asked a running guard.

"Your highness! You need to evacuate immediately!" Cried the man. "A monster locked in the dungeon underground was said to have escaped, and everyone's on guard for it right now. Please, let me escort you to the safe shelter."

She could only nod her head, confused and scared as she didn't quite get what he said. A monster, in the dungeon? She didn't hear anything about that at all!

As the man clad in armor led her to a confusing route of halls and turns, she couldn't help but to remember her only friend in her whole life… who doesn't even know his own name. _'What if the monster attacks him? Oh no…'_

They passed some familiar doors to the girl, with her turning her gaze back at it. "Umm, wasn't that the safe shelter?"

He didn't answer.

"Mister soldier…?" She started pulling her arm from him, but his grip was as strong as an iron. "Let go of me, hey! I said let go!"

She heard him 'tsk', then he glared at her. Not being used to such stares, she was petrified on her position, the two suddenly skidding unto a stop.

"Shut up." The last thing she saw was the fist flying towards her stomach, then pain.

 **=-To be continued-=**

 **A/N:** Guess who's Tatsumiki? And no, she isn't Tatsumi, no no no. You'll have to wait after five chapters… Hopefully it wouldn't be as long as a month again. ( ;0_0)


	20. Chapter 16: Master Trickster

**Fact #1:** Sitri is guilty of being a lolicon. Nobody lived to tell the tale of teasing him with it, though. (All of his child _might_ have inherited this trait, too.)

 **Fact #2:** A Yandere is about to appear this following chapters. Guess who?

 **=[Chapter 15: Master Trickster]=**

Perched on top of a hill near their target, Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers watched from a distance as her recent attack, a freaking meteor made up of ice obliterated the so-called base of Night Raid. Even the cliff behind it was destroyed, reduced into a mountain of debris and rubble. After inspecting the interior of the building herself, she found out that nobody was there except for Tatsumi and one girl named Aria, as Run had reported to her.

"How's Wave?" She asked behind her, not looking at them whatsoever.

"Still unconscious," Kurume answered, slight trepidation noticeable under her words. "What an idiot, getting caught on a trap like that…"

Wave and The Three Beasts was caught off-guard by a trap of Tatsumi's, at least that's what Run had said to the general. Even with enhanced endurance, nobody from the four woke up for a while after experiencing what could have felt like a literal thunder shock. Run had rescued them all before Esdeath casted the meteor, but safe to say, that their out of the battle now.

Dr. Stylish was shaking his head at their side, though his smirk contradicted on what he's showing. "There are only a handful of enemies. I suggest we overwhelm them with our sheer number and power, lest we get caught on more traps." That's what he said before Esdeath summoned the hulking piece of ice atop Night Raid.

Esdeath gave off a curious glance around the impact zone. "I know that isn't enough for you… If it is, then Ani would be lying." She narrowed her eyes on a particular tree. "And she never lied to me, ever."

 **=-Back at the ground-=**

"Pfft, what the hell…" Aria whined, brushing off the leaves from her face. "I got some leaves inside my mouth!"

"You're lucky you still have one." Tatsumi snickered, having teleported them with Syura's teigu right on the nick of time. Now, they were hiding beneath a group of trees.

"Why'd you bring _them_?" Aria pointed at an unconscious Fal, Air, Luna and surprisingly, Seryu and Koro.

"Why shouldn't I? They're precious tools I have for my plan. How about you? Do you just throw a brand new butcher knife after you used it one time on someone?" He smirked mockingly at her. "No. I bet you let it rust so that it'll be more painful for the next guy, heh."

Aria snapped her head to the side, accepting his accurate and rather truthful analogy.

"They'll be dead weights for us if we fight those guys again." The rich-girl stated. "At least get them the hell away from here."

"I was just about to do that." He rolled his eyes, activating the unnamed teigu once more. The quadro dissipated in a flash of purple light, then they were gone. "There. They should be on one of my… vacation houses." He snorted to himself.

Aria wanted to ask something about that, but refrained and looked at the more pressing matters at hand. "So, you still have some dirty tricks up your sleeves?"

"If you're talking about traps, then I can't say I have. That meteor made sure of that." He sighed. "And I really liked that torture chamber there… what a shame."

Aria's face turned to him at that instant, and he couldn't help but to laugh. Aria grew agitated. "You had a torture chamber, and you didn't tell me?!"

"If I did, who would you torture?" He heard her mutter 'your pathetic ass', but he shrugged her off. Instead, his attention was averted to the rapidly closing presence to their right.

"Shh," he held a finger to his lips. Sure enough, a flurry of sharp feathers flew towards them, though the two was quick to dodge. Aria was grazed by her dress though. Of course, the most obvious response from her was…

"MY DRESS!" Her eyes turned from its angered state into an _enraged_ one. Even Tatsumi had to step back. "Who did this?! I'm so gonna fucking kill you!"

' _The first thing that made her cuss was her dress getting nipped slightly…'_ Tatsumi thought in wonder. Nonetheless, his eyes were focused on the figures striding towards them.

Of course the first someone he recognized was Esdeath, but he also distinguished some known faces. There was the infamous Doctor Stylish, and the one he suspected as Akame's sister. The masked one he didn't know, but the remaining guy…

"Hey, it's the teacher guy." Tatsumi sneered at Run, who in turn gave him a dirty look. For one, he hadn't told anyone about his past, and second, Tatsumi just really ticks off anyone he wanted. "How's it doin, blondie?"

"Don't address me as such as if we're acquaintances." He replied briskly.

"We aren't, I just know you. Still seeking revenge for your students?" The brown haired teen widened his smile as Run's frown did the same.

On the side, Aria couldn't help but to be impressed by Tatsumi's 'skills' on getting to somebody's nerves. After all, she experiences these 'skills' firsthand on an _hourly_ basis.

Suddenly, a katana was swung to Tatsumi, courtesy of an impassive Kurume. The boy jumped back, not really shocked from the surprise attack. "You're the one who did that to Wave?"

"Who? That weakling before?" He saw how Kurume's eyes furrowed. "Yeah, that would be me."

The girl responded with another slash to his abdomen. Tatsumi shook his head while laughing, jumping back some meters away from her. He had to remind himself not to enjoy this too much, or his plan might just slip off his mind.

" **[Future Shift]**." He spoke in a low voice. Soon enough, a double of Tatsumi appeared, although this one held a similar facial expression as the original one. Unlike last time, where the clones didn't have a shred of personality with them.

"Yo!" The two Tatsumi raised their right and left arm respectively, leering at them. "It's time for the party!" They both yelled, while simultaneously closing their Spector. At the same time, their Yami glowed a vibrant green.

" **[Convert]**!" They both yelled.

Kurume tried to cover her eyes, though she was a second too late. She felt her arm shake for a second, with Yatsufusa falling down the ground. The raven haired girl kneeled at the ground against her will. "W-What's happening…?"

"Kurume!" Both Run and Bols yelled, with the former sending several feathers to Tatsumi once again. To his surprise, all of the dozen projectiles were deflected by a fuming Aria.

"You'll pay for my dress." The blonde menacingly glared at him. "With your head."

Meanwhile, Bols disregarded the fact that he might cause a forest fire. His teammate's in trouble, and he'll be dead first before he ignored that. Spewing large amount of fire from his Rubicante, he concentrated it where the two Tatsumis stood.

Esdeath leaped to rescue the immobile Kurume from the sea of flame. Just before she jumped back though, she saw Tatsumi flash her a toothy grin. No more than a second he and his clone was engulfed in the huge mass of flame.

"Kurume," she shook the smaller girl from her stasis, though it looks like only her eyes could freely move. "So this is what he tried to use to me back at the Capital…"

"I could also make her do _this_ ," Tatsumi from atop the trees, while he flicked his fingers. Kurume thrashed wildly from Esdeath's grasps, and the general had to refrain from stopping Kurume's movements, or else she might have hurt her.

The girl jumped away from her, and to Tatsumi's side. Yatsufusa was in the boy's hand, though he wasn't using it. The peculiar thing that was happening was Kurume shaking violently from where she stood.

"This girl has a lot of willpower." Mused Tatsumi. "She's still trying to break free from my Yami's power… Oh well, soon she'll be another puppet for me." His voice was louder than normal, as if he was trying for someone to hear him.

And someone did.

"KURUME!" Wave dropped from the sky, clad in his teigu. A medium sized crater was formed under him. "Let her go, you fucking bastard!" He swung his spear after a mad dash towards Tatsumi, who just once again flicked his hands.

Kurume stood in between them, stopping Wave dead on his tracks.

"Kurume, get out of my way!"

The girl gave him an empty look, though her lips moved to utter some barely audible words.

"Wave, h-help, me…"

Wave's already towering hatred rose even higher at Tatsumi.

"Hey, what's with the dirty look?" He twirled a knife around his hand.

"We'll assist you." Esdeath dashed from his back, tackling Kurume's body to a nearby tree. As she let go, a casing of ice covered the smaller girl. This action seemed to snap Wave out of his turmoil.

"C-Captain." Shaking his head, he sprinted forward.

Tatsumi clicked his tongue, with Wave slashing his spear at the uncaring teen. Looking at it, Tatsumi slid it to the side by slipping it with a parry from his knife. The flimsy tool broke after it finished its job.

"Strong…" He whispered to himself. Slipping another pair of knife on his hands from behind him, he fought with the armoured boy to a standstill. Every hit, one knife would break, but he speedily replaces it with a new one. At this rate, Spector's advantage won't really help him anymore if he can't even block his attacks properly.

"… Now!" As Tatsumi yelled that, two hands sprouted from the ground directly below Wave. It grasped his feet with an iron-like grip. It seems that the clone hid under the ground during Bols' attack.

"Stay there while I cut you into ribbons!" Before he could do just that, a wall of ice blocked him from approaching the seasoned navy. Not giving Tatsumi a time to react, several spikes appeared on the makeshift barrier, trying to impale him by surprise.

"Guh!" Tatsumi was sent flying to the side by a kick, which came from his conscious clone. He skidded for some meters from his previous position, but was still relatively safe. "I hit hard too, damn it." He swiped a trail of saliva from his lips.

"Die." Tatsumi's eyes widened as he heard the general's voice behind him. A swishing sound penetrated his ears, but no pain came. Instead, the loud clank of metal hitting another metal rang. He looked back, witnessing Akame parrying Esdeath with her Murasame.

"Nice timing." Tatsumi mentioned, standing up. Akame merely glanced at him, then pushed Esdeath away with her strength.

"Why are you fighting a lot of teigu-users by yourself?" Akame gave a somewhat angry tone to the boy.

"I have Aria with me. And my tools." He shrugged. "Care to be my sword for a while, Akame?"

Akame just smirked lightly. "Do as you please."

Esdeath glared at the two. _'Is it time for me to get serious?'_ She inwardly chuckled.

"Night Raid." The aqua-haired woman's battle stance slacked, turning into a more casual one. "I didn't actually think that you people would be able to resist us this much, and with limited members no less." Three claps, then she was gone.

' _Fast!'_ Akame thought in shock. She was surprised to see the famed general standing right in between her and Tatsumi.

"Sadly, this is your end..." Right before she finished, Tatsumi felt a huge shockwave within himself. Though he usually feels this kind of sensation back in his home, he never imagined that he'll ever feel it outside that place.

" _Mahapadma._ " Then everything _freezed_.

 **=-?-=**

"… Somebody can stop time there?" Sitri's eyes widened in shock, but it slowly turned into amusement.

"… That world might be more interesting than I thought…"

 **=-At the side of Esdeath's meteor; 8:12 pm-=**

Tatsumi blinked. A second ago, he was standing right beside Akame, but now, nobody's around him anymore. Even the Jaegers.

"The hell?..." He looked around for a while, but the darkness of the night seemed to be the only thing that's around him this time. "Where'd everyone go?"

A silent sound reached his ears, prompting the teen to turn to the direction of the sound. After a while, he could clearly hear it then; a girl's cry.

He trudged near the noise with slow, unsteady steps. For whatever reason, he felt like he chugged a whole barrel of wine last night.

"Wa… …p, Ta… mi!" Tatsumi thought that the voice was kind of familiar. His chest hurt for a second, then it was gone.

"He… isn't… d… d! H… …an't!" She's…

"Aria?" He uttered quietly. "What is she…"

A bright flash of light invaded his whole vision, and the world was clear once again. There he is, standing atop a kneeling Aria and Akame.

Right beside his corpse.

"Wake up, Tatsumi!" Aria shook his body hard, though he showed no signs of doing so. Not without a gaping hole in his heart. "A-Akame, come on, help me wake this idiot up!"

Tatsumi finally remembered what happened. The time seemingly stopping, then a piercing feeling on his chest. Then he blacked out.

"Hmm…" Tatsumi sat at the ground. "It's all up to Yami now, whether my final plan succeeds…"

Akame blinked. "… We, we need to call Yam—"

"Captain," Doctor Stylish walked closer to the ice-user, dragging someone by their hair behind him. "I found some rat snooping around the forest." He threw the figure in front.

"O-Ow!" Yami writhed on the ground, while clutching her stomach. "My tummy hurts… Why did you kick me…" She sniffled.

Esdeath stared at the child, uncaring. "Jaegers are the only one who'll remain alive in this forest this night. Dispose her as you like." She strode towards the frozen Aria and Akame, brandishing her sword as if to intimidate them even more.

"Killing a brat isn't really fun…" Stylish shook his head. "Bols, care to finish this for me?"

"… All right." The hulking man positioned his flamethrower in Yami's direction. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"…" Tatsumi stared in silent.

"T-Tatsumu, help! Help me!" Yami's body trembled in terror, her tears profusely dribbling down her face. "Ahhhhh! No! H-Help!"

Run took a step forward, looking like he wanted to say something. He ultimately didn't do a thing in the end, though.

"…" A sharp needle protrude from Bols' neck, courtesy of Stylish. His figure was covered in a pink smoke, until Chelsea was revealed. "Gotcha." Not even having the time to react, the man dropped down on the ground, unmoving.

Yami immediately ran towards Tatsumi. "Aria-san, please cover me, while Aria-san helps Chelsea-san."

Aria blinked, then shook her head. "Got it!" She leaped towards the auburn-haired assassin.

Akame was even faster, already gripping her sword tightly with her hands.

Yami leaned her ears closer to Tatsumi's gaping chest, then closed her eyes. "I call upon the sin of gluttony; heed my wish, for I will give you everything…"

"Wake up, my Prince of Greed."

She cupped his cheeks within her lithe hands, and with her eyes full of tears, she kissed him.

 **=-Aria and Chelsea vs. Run and Wave-=**

The still darkness of the night was suddenly dispersed by a burst of bright green light. Aria who was the closest out of the four, felt the suffocating aura from the epicentre. They even had to shield their eyes as to avoid blinding their selves forever.

"What's happening?" Chelsea asked her teammate.

"I don't have a freaking clue."

Run, being more deductive than the other three, began to piece hints together. "This aura… it's similar to that back at the Three Beasts' last mission together. How… demonic…"

Wave glanced at the unconscious form of Kurume behind him, worried if he should retreat with her for now. He noticed how a small drip of blood dribbled down from Kurume's lips, much to his shock.

"Run, Kurume's condition, it's getting worse!" The blonde turned to his companion. "Stylish's missing, and Bols is dead… we need to retreat for now!"

Run hate to admit it, but he was right. Added the fact that an unknown new power up is about to be unleashed, their choices were limited.

"C-Captain!"

Esdeath clicked her tongue. She herself could probably stop whatever Tatsumi was about to do, but she cannot bet the same to her subordinates. Moreover, casualties had already began to pile up… And she thought that this raid was overkill. Talk about jinxing.

"Tch… Run, carry Bols' body. We're retreating." She turned around, but not before glancing at the remaining Night Raid members. "We aren't finished yet, Night Raid."

Aria glared at their retreating form, then collapsed. She never exerted so much energy before as great as this. She's surprised she even can think clearly right now. "Huff… Anymore of that and I think I wouldn't have made it…"

Akame was similar, kneeling on one knee while supporting the rest of her weight with her sword. If her count was right, she killed exactly 258 footsoldiers earlier. Though she's sure, after a quick breather, she'll be fine once again. "We survived."

Chelsea was sitting on the ground while heaving a sigh. Though she _did_ kill two Jaeger members, that flamboyish guy and the muscle guy, namely. She forgot that she was spent after realizing this single fact. "He he he."

A step was heard behind them, followed by a deep, echoing voice. "Their gone already?"

The three of them froze, looking at Tatsumi's… transformed appearance.

His two large demonic wings flapped behind him, as his green eyes glowed more brightly than before. Two emerald horns sprouted from his forehead, while Yami's was mysteriously gone.

"Oh well, all according to the plan, I guess." Tatsumi, the **[Prince of Greed]** , shrugged, grinning. "Unto my next step; Gather **[Sin]** for the finale. And look! Three willing volunteers right in front me. How sweet." His smile grew even more, bordering that of absurdity. "Don't worry, you won't feel any pain."

"Just full, undiluted pleasure."

Next time, on Path of a Villain!

"No t-touchy!"

"Your face is so erotic."

"I, I really liked you for a long time now, you know?"

"T-Tatsumi… my t-turn."

 **A/N:** Yes, a lime is about to appear. I say lime since I restricted myself with my choice of words… If you guys want to though, I can change the next-next lime to be a full-fledged lemon?


	21. Chapter 17: Unsatiable Greed

**Fact #1:** Kill.

 **Fact #2:** Me.

 **!Chapter_Warning!:** Limited lemon, OOCness, adult involved in adult matters while looking like a kid, and perverts.

 **Chapter 16: Insatiable Greed**

 **=-Ani's P.O.V-=**

 _(Me changing P.O.V. is a bad omen. Learn thy lesson, foolish human.)_

Currently, the cute and irresistibly cuddly me is hiding behind some random trees. I originally planned to help my Tatsumu, but it seems like he got everything under control.

He's even back to his original body now! The devil body, I mean.

Just when I was about to call out to him, he started leering at the three girls in front of him. If I remember correctly, the one on the far left is the sadist Aria, the middle one is main heroine Akame, and the last one is copycat Chelsea.

I wonder why he suddenly started talking weird. Saying something like they smell nice, or they're so cute (like me)… Eh? Ehh?

Isn't this kinda bad?

"Tatsumu!" I yelled at him. Okii, he noticed me. I signed for the other three to run away, but I think they didn't understand me. Pooey. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very much okay, thank you for your concern, little lady." He grinned at me. Shiver, shiver, it almost looks as scary as master's. "A kid shouldn't be wondering around this forest at night, you know? You're parents might get worried." If you're really worried, then stop undressing me with your eyes, please.

Ah, I get it. His head might have gone into a shock after turning into a devil again. It _had_ been a long time, I guess. In other words, a good ol' bonk in the head will do the trick!

"You three!" I turned to the frozen girls behind me. "You should hide for the meantime. Tatsumi's a little dizzy in the head, you see. And while you're at it, get that unconscious girl behind him too." I seriously don't know that brown-haired girl's name. She looks younger than me though.

"Do you think I'll just let them go that easily?" He said behind me, while patting my head. Eek! That was a bit too fast, even for me. I hurriedly scampered away from him.

"No t-touchy!" I rubbed my head while blushing. Why am I blushing? I don't know!

Ah, it seems that the three, along with the random girl, got away already. Hm, now the only thing that's left is for me to—

All of a sudden I find myself slammed against a giant tree, knocking the air out of my lungs. T-That hurt a lot…

"You helped them escape… Then I'm sure you're ready to replace what I'm supposed to do to them?" He said while his face was just inches away from mine. You're breathing so cold, ehh…

"Tatsumi, I'm your mommy!" I laughed at him. Even if his head is bonkers right now, surely he remembers me?

"No, you are _mine_." Nope, he doesn't remember me. Help! Help! Police! Mama!

I tried pushing him, but since I'm so small, I couldn't even make him budge. Err, he started sniffing around my n-neck… it's ticklish… w-wait, wrong response!

"You smell good." Of course I do! Wait, wrong agai—

…

"Mmph!" EHH! EHH?! Seriously, anybody help me! Tatsumi's kissing me! He's a lolicon! "Tat—mmph!"

When our lips parted, a trail of saliva remained. I was gasping for breath, even though my air capacity is exceedingly high. I don't know what's happening anymore.

He caressed me around my body. My arms, my waist, e-even my tummy… No, only master can do this to m-me…

Before long I noticed that I'm crying.

Sure, I can fight crazy strong guys while laughing, but this is completely different. Tatsumi, please stop this…

"Tatsumi, nngh, no…" Now his hand is under my skirt, wandering every crevices he can found there. Muuh… "N-Not there! R-Really Tatsumi, you shouldn't t-TOUCH—!"

My Breathing hitched when his hand hovered above m-my… Tatsumi, if you do that…

"Hmm…" He kept on smirking at me. "No panties? How kinky."

"P-Panties are only for little g-GIRLS!" I couldn't stop my voice from rising. I can't help it! He just suddenly inserted a finger t-there! Who wouldn't get surprised?!

"Ah! You r-really did it! Tatsumi, I hate you!" I hit him with my balled-up fist, but strangely, I couldn't muster any of my strength. My focus is wavering because of what he's doing… N-No, stop playing with it… In, out, in, out… M-My mind! What's wrong with my mind?!

He's kissing me again, and this time, his tongue went inside my mouth… Why would he do that? I don't know… I-I…

His left hand went above my chest. What are you gonna do there? I-I'm flat as a board… That's what I thought, but he suddenly pinched my nipples.

"You're face is so erotic." R-Really?...

He rotated it and rotated, while his other hand kept on going in and out of me… Now his tongue is sliding at the sides of my neck. Everything, everything's so tingly.

"A-Ahn, T-Tatsumi…" Now my voice is shaky, and my breathing is even with his finger now. "Stop that, I-I think I'm going to pee…"

He just smirked at me. S-Seriously Tatsumi, I think I can't hold it much longer!

As if he didn't hear me, his motions just went rougher and faster. "Eeek! Ah! A-Ahh! N-N-No more… P-P-Please… STOOOOP!" My tears won't cease, but I'm smiling…

Then everything was in bliss.

"Tatsumi~!" I gasped, my pee going nonstop, same with his motion. M-My body's shaking, and I can't think straight. "A-Ah, n-no more… Ahh~!" My pelvis unconsciously moved in rhythm with his movements, making me feel even better than before.

And then, it ended. My mind's so cloudy… what were I'm doing again?

He held the finger that was inside me in front of my face. Tatsumi urged me to open my mouth, and that I did. I-It tastes strange… but it wasn't bad. I even think it's addicting… I sucked on it like a lollipop.

"Pwa…" He pulled it out with a pop. I frowned at him. "Tatsumi, p-please… this is w-wrong…" I pleaded while blushing.

He just rubbed my head with his other hand. "My wet finger says the other thing."

T-That's… That's just a normal reaction… right? Before I noticed, his fingers was holding my chin, guiding my gaze to meet his.

Tatsumi's emerald eyes had never been so scary. Master, help me…

I say that, but I'm smiling.

 **=-Somewhere around the forest; Aria's P.O.V.-=**

What the heck's happening? Seriously, what?!

Tatsumi suddenly went 'berserk' again according to a barely conscious Yami, but it looks like a different kind of berserk to me. Really, his words still makes me shiver up to this moment…

And that random girl before, I wonder who she is, but I'm thankful to her. And also, she has nice tastes on her outfit. Just wanted to say that for no reason at all…

"Akame, any guess on what's happening right now?" I asked her as usual. She seems to have answers to almost any question these past weeks.

"Tatsumi's on his demon form… It might be affecting his mentality for the meantime." See? "The best thing would be to call the other members and regroup…"

"How can we do that?" Chelsea said from my side. "Tatsumi's the one who transferred them to his house, right?"

"And how did you know that?" I rose an eyebrow. Actually, I haven't seen her for a long time now.

"I was disguising myself that time." She winked at me. What does that wink even mean…

All of a sudden, we heard some intriguing sounds from the direction we came from. I think it's… grunts? Yelps? Moans…? Honestly, I don't wanna know.

"I-I can open a portal to Tatsumi's house…" Yami whispered from my back. Just hang in there. "But, I-I need some time. Three minutes should be enough… When we get there, we can ask for help to restrain Tatsumi for the meantime."

"Why'd he even do that transformation?" I asked, annoyed. Everything was going perfect, before _that_ happened.

"Tatsumi will be more powerful in that form, b-but, as you can see, there are some few drawbacks…" _Oh really_? Some _few_ drawbacks, huh? "But it's weird, Tatsumi said he would only go out of control for five minutes at most. It's been already half an hour…"

"Weird?" I scoffed. "Totally an understatement. Anyhow, I think we're already a bit away from Tatsumi, this spot should be good now."

I let her stand by lowering myself to the ground. For some reason, Yami's already feeling well. The perks of being a demon, I guess. While she worked on the red circle, Akame suddenly spoke something.

"I, I will scout the surroundings for the meantime."

Scout for what? "Okay." Well, it's not like it's a bad thing.

Akame walked off into a certain direction silently. Just now, were her legs shaking? Or maybe it was just a trick of the eye. Yeah.

Why do I smell something suspicious…

"Chelsea, what do you think was Tatsumi going to do to us back there?" I'm just curious, is all. Really!

"That's… Isn't it obvious already?" She shivered. So she has the same idea as mine. "I'm more worried about that small girl though."

"She called Tatsumi by his name. She must know him." Maybe a relative? Though they don't look alike at all.

Some minutes passed, and Yami announced that she's already finished. All we're waiting for now is Akame, but she isn't coming back. "Ugh, I'll go look for her."

"W-Wait!" Chelsea grabbed my shoulders. What now? "You know, in horror movies, splitting up is the worst decision you can ever make…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you scared?"

"N-No!" Yes. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, we are not in a horror movie. So stay there and guard Yami while I'm gone, 'kay?" And stop trembling!

Yami voiced her own concern. "I-I'm okay by myself!" No you're not. Your horns are shaking with your whole body.

A demon trembling in fear… how surreal! I laughed mentally.

After forcefully removing the clinging Chelsea to my dress, I walked deeper into the woods again. Now, where is that missing Akame?

I tried to look as hard as I can, but the only thing that I found were a set of footprints. They match Akame's, so I guess I'm progressing fine.

Not a minute after, I heard those strange noises again.

"Nnggh, Ta… …ood." I can't hear it clearly, but it sounds like Akame. Finally, this troublesome gir—

"What a big bitch you are. Crawling back to me after you ran away? Heh."

Th-This is… Was that Tatsumi?

"That's not true… I, I really liked you for a long time now, you know? But you've been so uptight, and everything just kept on getting my way…"

The one who said that was Akame. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, seeing the reliable and competent Akame smiling so lewdly like that. But the moon's out clearly tonight, and was illuminating the whole forest sufficiently for me to see my surroundings barely.

Wait, what? I squinted my eyes at the scene.

"A-Ah, ah~…"

What's happening? Before I noticed, Tatsumi bent Akame against a tree, doing her like a wild dog in heat… Why is she doing—

"Tatsumi, I love you. I love you so much…" Akame looked back at Tatsumi, the life within her eyes nowhere to be seen. "I'll do anything for you… _Everything_."

B-But, I didn't even notice a thing. Akame, likes Tatsumi?

"Harder, please~! Ah, yes!" Akame started thrusting back against Tatsumi. She looks like she's really feeling good…

My legs are quivering. W-Watching this is making me…

"T-There, it feels really good there. Ah, ahh… Tatsumi~!" Akame faced Tatsumi, then hugged him tight. Their thighs are so wet from the juices coming from t-their, mhmm…

I just noticed, that I had been rubbing myself ever since I saw them. I-I can't stop my hand now. Wait, this isn't right, e-ehh…

"Tatsumi, inside, okay?" Then Akame's back pushed against the tree, while her legs straddled Tatsumi's thighs. She really wants it inside, how bold… "Aaa, I'm almost there…"

"Heh." Tatsumi just kept on grinning. Now that I've look at it clearly, Tatsumi's member is quite, b-big. "You're an interesting girl, Akame."

"I'll be anything for you." They started french kissing each other again. Even from my position, I can hear slapping sound of their bodies. I matched my finger to their rhythm unconsciously.

"Ahn, I'm so close…" Akame panted with me. "Ahhh~, AHHHHH~! I'm cummiiiiiing~!"

Me too…

I felt myself shudder from that intense climax I just felt. Akame wasn't any different from me, with the girl even hanging her tongue out. It must've felt extremely good.

Semen drifted out of Akame like a waterfall, followed by some few squirts here and there. J-Just how much did he let out of Akame…? Slowly, surely, he pulled out of her…

Wait, that isn't possible… How is he still hard…?!

"Haaa, haaah… I'm wasted…" Akame's smiling, though she was crying. "L-Let me rest for a while, okay? I'll be fin—"

"No way." Tatsumi suddenly went inside her again! "I'm just getting started. You better not lose consciousness like that kid earlier."

"B-But—"

Tatsumi silenced her by covering her mouth with his palm. Akame's crying harder than before now… "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Akame slowly nodded.

I blinked. W-What did I just do? Ahh, I just came to my senses now! Did I really just m-masturbate while peeping on Akame and Tatsumi? Aggh!

N-Nobody will know about this. Absolutely! For now, I should help Akame…

That's what I wanted to do, right before I saw myself on a nearby puddle.

I'm blushing like crazy, and I was breathing hard… I wanted Tatsumi. I wanted to feel what Akame just experienced right now.

"T-Tatsumi…" I called out to Tatsumi. "my t-turn."

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** The Prince of Greed? More like Prince of Lust! Tatsumi, you pervy.

Belated Merry Christmas and New Year, readers!


	22. Chapter 18: Turning Point

**Fact #1:** Tatsumi had visited some of his siblings' world, namely Natsu's(FairytailVerse) and Issei's(DxDVerse).

 **Fact #2:** Breaking someone's mind is a walk in the park for something such as a Prince of Hell (Ex. Tatsumi, Prince of Greed).

 **=[Chapter 18: Turning Point]=**

 **=-Tatsumi's 'House'-=**

Mine restlessly looked around her seat, from the empty paintings on the walls to the pitch black darkness seen outside the windows. She and the rest of Night Raid were already here for almost four hours now, and she's worried for those who stayed to fight, namely Akame, Aria and Chelsea.

Behind her, Lubbock and Leone fiddled with an expensive looking vase, while Sheele was off reading something from a bookshelf. Bulat was silently thinking to himself on a corner. Najenda on the other hand was seated right next to Mine. The white-haired girl was quietly smoking a fine tobacco given to her by Ani some hours ago.

"It's an unlimited tobacco! Good luck to your lungs!" The child said earlier.

Mine impatiently tapped her foot on the marble floor. "It's been four hours now…"

Najenda glanced at the pinkette for a second, then sighed.

All of a sudden, a figure from a nearby hallway walked past her, prompting the girl to stand up. "Hey, you!"

The noticeably short guy turned around. "Huh?"

"Have, have you seen where Tatsumi's mother is?" Mine blinked at the small blond guy.

"You're pretty demanding… But about your question, yes, I saw her. I was actually tailing her just an hour ago." He slid his hands on the pockets of his white pants.

"Tailing?... Nevermind, where is she now? She said she was going to check on Tatsumi."

"Where's Ani?" He laughed to himself. "I guess she's 'having fun', same with Tatsumi. Tata~, I still need to report something to the 'almighty lord' of this palace." With that, he ran away from Mine.

"Wha—" Mine glared at his retreating form. "That guy… he's as weird as Tatsumi."

 **=-?-=**

"Coming in." The same blond man walked inside a dark room nonchalantly.

"… Wrath… where's Ani?" Sitri appeared before him, towering over the midget by an arm-length.

"I kept her from doing something stupid, just like what you've said."

"…" Sitri narrowed his eyes on him. "You seem amused."

"Well, yeah. I mean, Tatsumi awakened into Greed, and…" He smirked. "Ani's near him-"

He blinked. Sitri was gone all of a sudden. The short guy laughed to himself.

"Ahahaha! Seeing dad losing his composure had always been gold."

A peculiar feeling lingered inside him, stopping the blond from his celebration.

"Woah, I can feel Despair all the way from Tatsumi's world to here… Dad's pissed." He snorted. "Heh, ahahaha!"

 **=-The forest around Night Raid's base; Chelsea's P.O.V.-=**

I'm acquaintance to a lot of weirdos and creeps, as they're the ones who are usually my target. Old men? Fat rich guy? Pedophile? I've seen it all.

So I wonder, how Tatsumi really gave me the fright when he looked at me.

There's just something… wrong with him. Yami here said that that's Tatsumi's demon form, and I clearly saw that with the wings and horn and stuff, but…

He feels _too_ demonic.

"Yami," I nudged the quiet girl beside me. "Tatsumi already went berserk before, right?"

"Um, yes." She nodded at me.

"What the hell happened that time?" I can only imagine what happened to this kid.

"Well, Tatsumu, he… protected me."

See—, wait, what?

"That time, we were hiding on this random village, and I was playing with my friend Sayo. Suddenly, bandits raided our village, with me and Sayo getting caught by the bandit leader."

"What, happened next?" I blinked.

"The leader touched Sayo in strange places, while the rest of the bandits were s-stripping me." I noticed how her voice seemed to quiet. "After that, all I remember was screaming and the scent of blood…"

Did Tatsumi save the two?

"Turns out, Tatsumi finally came back from his hunting with another friend of mine, Leyasu, and he saw me in the middle of those bandits barely clothed… That time, not only were the bandits killed, we also had to rebuild half of the village because of Tatsumi's rampage."

Tatsumi really did that…? From what I know of him, he doesn't appear to be the chivalrous type…

"Tatsumi said selfish things like 'Nobody touches what's mine' and things, but I think he's just shy about it."

Ohh. Looking at that angle, I guess the Tatsumi I know would react like that. He seems possessive to me, somehow. Maybe even greedy?

"Umm, Chelsea… I wanna pee." She tugged at my dress.

I widened my eyes. Is that a flag? Is this the point where we'll get separated and killed by the killer?!

Hooo… I might be just overreacting. Yeah, I'm just overreacting… Let's compose ourselves, Chelsea.

"Okay, let's go over that bush there." I held her hands as to prevent her from getting lost. The campfire's light can't reach this place well, you see.

… This should be far enough. As I thought that, we saw a figure walking towards us.

It's… oh, Akame!

"Hey, Akame! Over here!" I waved my free hand at her. When I looked at her, her face was full of surprise, and…

Fear?

"C-Chelsea, Akame's scent…" I can feel her tremble. "it's different… no, it's been replaced with Tatsumi's!"

"And that means…?"

"She's under Tatsumi's **[Corrupt]**! She's being manipulated, Chelsea!"

Just as she said that, Akame turned her head towards us.

"Chelsea… Yami…" Then she grinned at us. "Tatsumi has been looking for you."

"Uh, no thanks." Me and Yami started walking backwards. Akame doesn't seem to have her sword right now, but still, this is Akame we're talking about. We need to run bac—

"And Yami, Tatsumi issued an order for you." Akame narrowed her eyes. "If it isn't a bother for you…"

"Bring Chelsea to me, he said."

Yami's hand immediately removed themselves away from mine. After Akame said that, I found myself being pushed away by the little-white haired girl Yami.

"C-Chelsea, run!" She started walking back away from me. "Y-You need to run away from here… I-I'll find a way to call the others and bring them to you, so please, run away!"

Like hell I'll leave you here!

"Oh, you're refusing to obey your master now?" Akame wagged her fingers. "A rebellious kid like you needs to be thoroughly punished."

"What are you going to do to her?" I fearfully asked.

"I'm not going to do anything, but Tatsumi, on the other hand…" She grinned at me. "I guess he'll make use of her as a source for **[Sin]** , like what he's doing to Aria right now."

No, Aria too…? Moreover, after hearing that, I definitely can't leave Yami now!

"I'll be okay, Chelsea. Tatsumi won't hurt me." Yami smiled at me. "So, if Tatsumi goes back to normal, he needs somebody sane enough around him for him to remember everything… we need you for that, Chelsea."

"What are you saying? Didn't you just say that Tatsumi won't hurt you? You're previous words implies that you yourself won't be sane anymore after this…"

She looked down. "Ah, Tatsumi won't hurt me, that's true… but he might break my mind… just like what he did to Sayo all those years ago…"

W-What? Tatsumi saved them from the bandits, but in return, he violated them himself…?

I thought he's nice, at least to Yami, but I was wrong.

He isn't just demonic… he's really a demon.

"I'll come back with help, Yami… Stay safe, please!"

I turned my back towards her and ran away. Just like a little kid running away from her fears. Just like a helpless girl.

I silenced my mind. I need to think more clearly… First, I need to call for help…

Would anyone be even here?

Would anyone be even willing to help a stranger like me?

This feeling inside me, I can't control it… This feeling called… Despair.

I found myself running into something that felt like a brick wall. I fell to my back with a girlish cry. I-I couldn't help it. Everything was just too much, and before I noticed, I was crying.

"H-Help me…" I cried at the ground. Suddenly, a pair of black shoes entered my sight. It was then that I noticed that the thing I ran into wasn't a wall of sorts, but a man. A man clad in black and white.

The last thing I saw was his glowing white eyes, then nothing.

 **=-The area where Akame and Yami are; 10:42 pm-=**

"You're one brave little kid." Akame glowered at Yami. "Tatsumi will really discipline you beyond your limits, that I'm sure."

"I-I don't care. The Tatsumi now isn't my master." Yami indignantly refused to come closer towards the raven-haired girl. "My Tatsumi is kind and caring. He wouldn't do things like this!"

"Then why did you wake him up in the first place?" Akame rose an eyebrow. "If you knew that this will happen?"

"T-That's, because the real Tatsumi ordered me to do it…" Yami's hardened face wavered.

"Doesn't that mean he himself wanted to do this? He knew that he'll rampage, and yet he chose to use it… He had consent on everything, Yami. Tatsumi is still Tatsumi." Akame smiled creepily at her.

"But, Tatsumi…?" The little girl's mind was flipped over from Akame's mind game. At the end of the day, Yami _is_ just a little girl, devil or not.

"And now, Tatsumi's calling out to you… will you still refuse him?" Akame tilted her head.

Yami froze on her spot, unable to move as her mind wracked itself for anything to reply the swordswoman's statement. Akame trudged towards the little devil, then clasped her shoulders.

"Don't ever forget, that you're just an object to Tatsumi, okay?" She patted her head.

"You're just a possession of his, nothing more, nothing less."

 **=-Somewhere; Ani's P.O.V-=**

Ugh, my head hurts… It feels like that time when I accidentally ate a drugged cookie… I hate cookies.

But, what was I'm doing again?

Everything's so blurry, but I do remember one thing.

Tatsumi woke himself up into Greed.

Then, that means… oh no…

I noticed that my dress was dishevelled, while my thighs were wet from my own… pee?... But no matter how I think about it, this is bad.

If Master knows about this, Tatsumi will be killed, period. No, Master might even destroy this whole world. Then the goddesses will be angered, Tatsumi's sibling will take revenge, then it'll be an all out war…

It sounds fun, but I absolutely can't let that happen.

"I need to run." I nodded to myself. Yep, that's the best plan. Act like nothing at all happened! It looks like Tatsumi didn't do anything to me while I was unconscious. Imagine if he was as perverted as Issei! I could have woken up while tied up, or with a vibrating thing inside me… Shudder shudder!

"Final mission, Ani! Escape the den of the perverted lion!" I sneaked into a bush unseen. Using my extra-sensitive nose, I moved towards Tatsumi's scent.

Wait, why would I do that?

Silly, silly, I need to get away from him. But, my body, it's not listening to anything I tell it. It moved by itself towards his smell.

W-Why is this happening?!

"Tatsumi, more…" I hear something from the direction in front of me. There, I saw Tatsumi doing it with one of the girls I tried to save before. It was the blonde one.

I'm scared…

… No, I lied.

I'm jealous.

What's happening to me…?

I heard myself sniffle. I'm already crying, but I'm still smiling. Ack, my head hurts… Ahh…

I felt a hand pat my head. While groaning, I looked up. White… eyes?

"Sleep."

 **=-Thirdperson P.O.V.-=**

 _Three._

Everything around the forest fell silent. A black smoke seeped across the ground everywhere, while the light of the moon seemed to vanish into nothingness.

 _Two._

A chill ran up into every living thing's spine there. Even Esdeath's group, who's almost outside the forest by now, still felt this forbidding sensation. Birds flew chirping, while plants decomposed as it came contact on the strange smoke.

 _One._

Tatsumi's slitted eyes widened. Aria, who was hugging him after their session, was pushed away in the nick of time, as the white-haired demon met with another.

Sitri's fist caved in Tatsumi's stomach, as he flew _through_ Esdeath's meteor. Emerging from the other side somewhat unscathed, Tatsumi spit some saliva while cursing.

The whole figure of the round iceberg fell around its crater.

Aria slowly got up from the grass, wincing. Her eyes widened when she saw what happened behind her, and who was right in front of her.

"Tatsumi, you piece of shit." The silhouette of a man inside a surging light of white spoke in a deep voice. "I'll kill you right now."

Over five-hundred meters away, Tatsumi heard him. He got up, and with a single beat from his wings, he vanished.

He reappeared behind the raging Sitri, smirking. His previously injured stomach is now healed, without any signs that a fist almost went through it.

"You're too late, old man." Tatsumi's sharp teeth shone against Sitri's light. "I've gathered enough **[Sin]** to kill even the likes of you. And you know who gave me a lot of it?"

"It was Ani! Kehahaha! You didn't tell me that mom _taste_ like that! HEHAHAHA!" Tatsumi clutched his belly as he guffawed.

"…" Sitri's eyes turned to Aria. "…"

"You can't kill her, you know? If you kill her, I'll fuck Ani right in front of you next time." Tatsumi's emerald eyes flashed. "And I'm serious. Just to be sure though," he pointed a palm towards Aria, then she was gone. "can't be too careless around you."

"What are you planning to do now with that… power?" The aura around the older demon faded away, showing his narrowed eyes.

"Well, after I get my hands around this world?" Tatsumi tapped his chin. "I'm thinking about… taking over my siblings'. Hah, that sounds fun. I'll start with Issei's, then Natsu's, Kazuma's also a yes. Heh, I'll spread hell around everything!"

"While I'm at it, should I steal all their girls too? Hmm, sounds like a pla—"

Sitri's fist hovered in front Tatsumi's face, a swirling dark and white light around it. A huge shockwave blew behind him, followed by a linear crater.

Tatsumi blinked, his hair looking like it went through a storm.

"I'll forgive you this time." Sitri glared at his emerald eyes. "I know you didn't do _it_ with Ani, or else she wouldn't have been able to walk like that. You toyed with her, but I'll overlook it for now."

"But if you mess with everyone's world, I'll personally kill you." Sitri pulled back his fist, as white and black light covered his body. Further away, a similar thing was also happening to Ani. "I pulled back quite _a lot_ on that punch, let alone the fact that I didn't enhance it with my magic."

Tatsumi's expression hardened with fury. "Don't think that I'll be scared, old man."

"If I didn't hold back, you would have been blown into smithereens."

The horned demon's impassive expression returned.

"And I'm fucking serious."

Tatsumi watched as his father disappear, a rather similar non-expressive look present on his face. "Tch, thinking he's so powerful… I'll show you someday."

"But for now…" He glanced on his side, and saw Akame with a blank-looked Yami.

His smirk grew inhumanly larger, his eyes shrinking into nothing but pinpricks.

"It's time to commence the counter attack."


	23. Chapter 19:The Calm Before Another Storm

**Fact #1:** Tatsumi joined Night Raid at the age of 18… and again after a century.

 **Fact #2:** Bearing the title of 'Prince of Hell' means great _honor_ and _responsibility_.

 **=[Chapter 19: Calm Before Another Storm]=**

"What?!" Mine stomped her foot on the floor, yelling. "What do you mean _that_ happened?!"

Sitri's bored eyes rolled. At the back of his mind, he was amazed that someone was able to make him do that. "Are you deaf, human? Perhaps your ears aren't working? As expected of a lowly being."

Mine's eyes twitched. This guy was getting on her nerves the _bad_ way. "Hey, I don't care if you're the lord guy here or whatever, but I demand that you bring us back to our place right now!"

Sitri's face contorted into disgust just by imagining that a human thought about ordering him. Needless to say, he was about to puke right now.

"Hey hey Mine," Leone sweated behind her. "that guy's aura is sickeningly scary, you know? And he looks really angry right now!"

"Calm down Mine…" Sheele nodded with Leone.

' _Shouldn't I be the one talking there…?'_ Najenda thought from the back of the group.

"Your thinning my patience, girl."

"Hah, I was about to say the same thing to you, _girl_!" Everyone's eyes froze at her remark. "Hahaha! I mean, with your feminine face, you really look like a girl! Ahahaha!"

Of course, Sitri knew it was just a joke. He heard much worse comments from his 'children' and wives.

It doesn't make it less insulting for him though.

"Why you…" Just as the demon was about to smite the pinkette with a searing light of darkness, a hand pulled his shoulder behind him.

"Don't! They're visitors, okay? Visitors!" Ani's energetic face appeared behind Sitri's cloak.

"You're finally back!" Mine pointed at the tiny girl. "Bring us back to our base!"

"Your base?" Ani looked up, thinking. "Ah, the one that got flattened by the ice meteor... Or meteorite? What was it again?"

As the girl pondered about what was the right term to use, Night Raid's noise silenced.

"Go back to your bed, Ani. Your mind still hasn't recovered from my magic." Sitri glared at her.

"Ehhh? You made me forget things again? No way!" Ani pouted. "What if I start losing memories of how cute I am? That'll be really bad master!"

"Excuse me." Najenda coughed on her fist. "We really need to go back now."

The blonde child looked at the group, then back to the demon. "Muuh, we'll talk about this later, okay master?"

Sitri merely turned around and walked out.

"Geez, he's such a shy guy isn't he?" Ani stared at Bulat while shaking her head. The man didn't know what to say about that, and neither did anyone for that matter. "He actually brought a member of yours here. Uhh, Chelsea, right?"

Najenda sighed. "And I was wondering where she was."

"So that's why she wasn't here." Bulat mumbled.

"Then, can't you just ask that white-haired guy to teleport us too?" Lubbock walked up to Ani.

"Are you a damsel in distress?" Ani smiled at him.

"Uh, no?"

"Then no, he won't teleport you."

"Damn!"

 **=-Hallways; Five minutes later-=**

"So loli-lady, where are we going now?" Lubbock rubbed his belly.

"We're going to ask someone who knows teleportation magic, _and_ might be willing to do it for you. It's quite hard to teleport things to another world, you know?" She nonchalantly replied.

"Another…" Sheele gulped while blinking. "world…?"

"Yep! Haven't I told you that we aren't in your world anymore?" Ani blinked. "Woopsie, my bad… not!" Ani held up her hand as fast as she stopped talking. "Save your reactions later, we're here now."

Mine closed her already opened mouth, then gritted it in silent anger. The whole group stopped in front of a normal looking door, with a name plate placed right above it.

The words read 'Pride'.

"Summer? Yoohoo? We need Zerie-chan's magic for a minute, can we borrow her?" Ani knocked a couple of times, but ultimately opened the door without even waiting for the answer.

"W-Wait, don't come in!" A feminine voice yelled out from inside. Of course, it was too late.

Ani and the whole Night Raid blinked their eyes to the figure of a black-haired girl dressed in a black, white and yellow robe.

"Ah, Zerie-chan! Great timing!" Ani tilted her head while looking around. "Wait, where's Summer?"

"Summer? Who's tha—, oh, You mean my brother? Why call him with the English-version of his name though… Anyway, who're they?"

"Ah, they're from Tatsumi's world." Ani nodded to herself.

Najenda stood in front. "We're called Night Raid."

"Oh, Greed's world huh? Welcome to my brother's abode, I am usually called Zerie by my acquaintance, but it's too girly don't you think? So…"

"… Zeref is fine."

 **=-The perimeter around the base of Night Raid; 12:40 am-=**

Ten digits floated in front of Tatsumi's eyes.

"A billion, huh. With that, I have beaten Esdeath's **[Sin]**." Tatsumi mumbled to himself above a flat rock. His former demonic appearance has long since receded back to its former look, though his hair is still white.

"I'm pretty sure I can single-handedly destroy the Capital now, though that might be just me." He shrugs. "All I have to do now is to wait for the remaining Night Raid members, and…"

" **[Control]** them." He grinned.

"Tatsumi." Akame bowed right beside him, the girl emerging from the darkness there all of a sudden. "Forgive me. I've searched high and low for Chelsea, but I cannot seem to find her anywhere."

"Hm, I suppose it can't be helped. For now, I want you to get ready and ambush Night Raid the moment they come back."

"Yes." Akame took a step away from him, but the white-haired teen raise his voice.

"That's it? No more reaction to your former comrades? Not even an inch of resistance?" Tatsumi rose an eyebrow, but he was smiling.

Tatsumi stared at the glowing Murasame in Akame's hand, taking in the demonic feeling oozing from it.

"Yes, that is it." Akame smiled back, sadistically.

Tatsumi watched as the assassin merged once again to the shadows, but not before looking at the small pair of horns above her head.

"Demonification…" Tatsumi muttered. "So she's the one who got affected the most by me. I thought it was Aria at first but, it does make sense."

"Akame, you never cease to amaze me. Maybe after all this…" Tatsumi touched his right eye for a moment, but quickly withdrew his hand back.

 **=-Somewhere-=**

"Uhuh." Seryu nodded her head while crouching to the level of the girl she was talking to.

"And then after he made the kitchen, he gave us toys. I-I really didn't want them, but it'd be really rude to give them back, so I kept mine…" Luna hugged a life-sized teddy to her tummy. "T-Toys are just for kids, right?"

Seryu nodded once again, while hugging her own 'stuff toy', koro. The brown-haired girl blinked as she stares at the little girl.

Amidst the things, Seryu suddenly found herself with these three little girls in a random house. At first she was startled, but she gradually calmed down. Talking to the sole awakened child, Luna, helped too. The two moved the other sleeping girls to a nearby bedroom, then sat at the living room of the house.

"So, this Tatsumi you speak of," Seryu said slowly. "is a 'kind' man?"

"Un! Though he's usually scary, grinning and laughing, deep down, I know he's a really good guy."

' _That same guy you're talking about did horrible things in front of me an hour ago.'_ Seryu rebutted inside her.

"You can't just trust him like that." She petted her pet while talking. "What if he was just pretending? He might be planning something bad for you, or—"

"If he does, he would have already done it." Luna smiled at her. "All he ever asked for us was to move some things and stuff, nothing more. If he really wanted to do something, he would have already done so. Right?"

"Yes, you're right…" Seryu stopped there. Child or not, what she said had a point.

"So, who are you, miss?" Luna smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm Seryu Ubiquitous. I'm a guard at the Capital. Well, I was, I think…"

Luna tilted her head at the end. "You're not sure?"

"I'm not. Some of my memories are missing, and the only one who can answer my questions is that Tatsumi guy." Inwardly, Seryu wishes that she won't encounter that man again, but she knows that she _still_ need him for answers.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where we are?" Seryu looked at the picture frames around the walls, each of it lacking any picture whatsoever. It was somehow creepy for Seryu, though she didn't mind it that much. The paint that adorned the whole room looked kept and clean, so somebody must be living here, or at least was taking care of it.

Oh, and the front door was barricaded for some reason, same as the windows. The girl checked every nook and cranny of the house, and there wasn't a single exit she could find.

' _Is this… a cage?'_

 **=-Capital; Corridors-=**

Esdeath exited the room that housed her injured comrades, a grim expression plastered on her face. Never did she imagine that mission she started would result to _this_.

After bringing the news of Bols' death to his family, the general also had tend to her three beasts, Wave, and Kurume. Never mind the loss of Capital's greatest scientist, Dr. Stylish, their overall warpower had decreased exponentially from this failure-of-a-mission.

And Esdeath obviously doesn't like it.

"Losing to such a cowardice method of fighting…" She whispered to herself. "This isn't befitting of _the_ Esdeath. I must recover from this." She closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. At the same time, a brush of cool air permeated the surrounding of the general.

"Next time, you're dead, Tatsumi of Night Raid."

 **=-A nameless manor in the red district of the Capital-=**

In one of these towering mansions around the red district, a secret dungeon is kept. The scent of blood and sweat fills its single hallway, while loud screams of mercy reverbs once in a while. Inside a random cell, a girl dressed in blue can be seen laughing as she tortures another bounded girl.

"P-Please, no more..." Though the girl that was tied kept on saying that, the life within her eyes had been already gone for a long time. "No, more." Mysteriously, the blonde haired girl wore expensive dress, though it was ruined by her own blood staining it.

"This is so fun~. Why would I, Ellaine?" Spoke her torturer, a beautiful, black-haired female dressed in crimson. "I want to hear your screams again. Come on, give me those cute squeals like usual! I will feed you one more spoonful if you do, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." This Ellaine said without much energy.

"There isn't anything to forgive, you know? It was just that…" A foreshadow encompassed her features, but her smile was visible as the clear moon. "your hair was _too_ beautiful, unlike mine…"

A red butterfly pin could be seen on the speaking girl's head.

"So you ended up in my torture dungeon. That's what you get for being too cute, maggot. Ugh, now you spoiled my fun! I'm going to kill you now, so stay put, okay?"

Ellaine looked up at her torturer, enough to see her grin for the very last time.

"Sayo, I thought you were a friend…"

Sayo raised the butcher knife she was holding all this time, smiling.

"You thought wrong, Ellaine. Very, very wrong."

The tool passed through her petite neck, then the sound of something hitting the floor echoed around her.

Sayo cackled maniacally.

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** Not much happening in this chapter, but some nice foreshadows barely made it passable as a chapter. XD

This arc, "Awakening" (chapter 14-19), is officially finished. Up next… "True Greed" (Chapter 20-?).

This coming Arc will dictate if Tatsumi's still redeemable or not… what do you think?

 **=[Omake: Tatsumi meets Tatsumi!]=**

"So…" Tatsumi #1 spoke.

"Yeah?" Tatsumi #2 looked at #1.

"What the f*ck am I doing here?" Tatsumi #3 glared at the two.

Three Tatsumi's exchanged looks with each other, a different expression shown on each one of them.

"By the way, I'm the real Tatsumi." Real Tatsumi said, while scratching his head.

"Ah, then I'm the Fanfiction(Overpowered) Tatsumi." The second Tatsumi replied. "But then, who's this last one?"

"I'm the real one, dumbass." PoaV Tatsumi sneered.

"How come you're the real Tatsumi? How are you even _a_ _Tatsumi_? You aren't anything like me." Real Tatsumi frowned.

"Yeah. And usually, Protags here in FF have like, crazy strong power ups. Like me." FF Tatsumi Kamehameha'd a nearby planet then boom.

"Do I look like I care?" PoaV Tatsumi growled.

"Why are you so salty?!" Real Tatsumi grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Shut the hell up, wimpy puss." PoaV Tats give him the 'sign'.

"Seriously, this guy…" FF Tatsumi sighed.

"When will this shitty omake end?" PoaV tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly. "I want pretty girls, damn it. Not my clones!"

…

Disclaimer: PoaV Tatsumi thinks he's the real deal, so he addresses the other Tatsumi's as clones. What a self-centered bastard.

 **=-End-=**

Next time, on Path of a Villain!

Ghosts of the past… Ambush… New allies and enemies.


	24. Chapter 20: Tale

**A/N:** I'm all out of useless facts, so here's a new opener… XD

 **Ani's Class: Killing Idiots 101**

"Lesson number 666! How to kill your target the most painful way!" Ani taps on the board with her chalk, while smiling at her current class. "Welcome to my class everyone! Here, I'll hope to teach you some nifty tricks in killing that stupid bully at your school, or even that lousy parent of yours! Nyahaha!"

"I've taught some famous assassins in the history, so rest assured that my teaching is really really credible and effective!" A chibi Tatsumi and Kazuma appears beside her, wearing a grumpy expression in each of their faces. They both 'poop' into nothingness shortly.

"And now, for the actual lecture. The right way is… to poison! But! Not the usual way you poison anyone, nonono. Here's Ani tip #666."

"After adding your poison, kindly add a small amount of medicine for that particular poison too. That way, the excruciating feeling of being poisoned will be slowed by the medicine, and they'll die veeeeeery slowly. Good for taking pictures while your victim foams their mouth! Post it on twitter if you have some time!"

"If you do not believe me, then why don't you try it for yourself? Be careful though, cause you might die. Teehee. Don't forget the selfie!"

"End lesson! Byee!"

A/N: Don't try at home. Or anywhere. On another note, you can request something for Ani's 'lesson' next meeting. What do you want to know about? As long as it's connected on 'Killing', I'm sure professor (lol) Ani will know it.

 **=[Chapter 20: Deception]=**

"Th-This is… magic?" Leone said while every ends of her hair stood in curiosity and slight fear.

A large purple magic circle covered the whole floor below them. The girl they got to know earlier named Zeref kneeled at the middle, reciting some kind of chant. On to the sideline, the remaining members of Night Raid stood, including a sleeping Chelsea. The girl was being carried by Bulat.

"Yes, but the size isn't usually this big…" Ani scratched her head. "Heck, even master doesn't use magic of this magnitude very often. And that's saying something for someone who takes over some worlds as his daily walk!"

"So basically, she's a monster." Lubbock stared blankly at the beautiful black-haired girl. "Damn, what's with the female cast here being overpowered?"

"What are you talking about, idiot." Mine rose an eyebrow. "So? When will she be finished?"

"Najenda chuckled beside her. "You're taking this very lightly."

"Honestly? If you have a teammate like Tatsumi, surprising things of this calibre tends to get bland."

"Ah, true." The former general nodded her head.

"That's my greedy son for you!" Ani winked at them. "He's so cool that-, uh, actually, he's more of a douchebag than cool…" The girl looked dejected. "Now that I think about it, _all_ of my children are douchebags… Uwuu…"

Somehow, Mine felt the need to cheer the little girl up. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, she felt that Ani was _really_ depressed, and isn't just acting it.

Call it a woman's intuition.

"If you want to blame someone, why don't you blame that 'master' of yours? To me, it looked like Tatsumi inherited his sour attitude from that guy. Just saying."

"You think so?" Ani tilted her head. Her smile gradually widened. "Un, I'll take your word for that. You're actually a nice girl aren't you?"

"I-It's none of your business." Mine looked away.

Minutes passed, and the girl known as Zeref finally finished. She stood up while heaving a sigh.

"The spell's ready, but be careful out there. Even from here, I can feel the aura of Greed. I wish you all good luck." She flicked her hand, then they were consumed by the darkness.

 **=-The area around the broken pieces of Esdeath's meteor; 3:32 a.m-=**

The first thing that greeted them on their arrival was the large chunks of icebergs around them, followed by the wrecked trees and landscape.

The most attention grabbing would be their base though, or the lack of it.

"Is it just me or…" Leone croaked out.

"It's gone…" Sheele had her eyes widen, imagining what might have happened when they left.

Numerous signs like the sharp feathers, burnt ground and the smell of blood gave them enough proof that Esdeath's personal army indeed attacked them. Judging by the ice too, it seems that the devil herself participated too.

Bulat wondered how their remaining members here survived that, or if they're even still alive.

"Have any of you seen Tatsumi, or Akame?" Bulat looked around, trying hard to find the Night Raid assassins. "And that Aria too. They were all here, right?"

"I think Yami remained here too." Lubbock clicked his tongue. "Geez, why did Akame force us to go inside that portal? We could have had better chances on winning if we all worked together."

Mine remembered that scene. She also remembered how Akame's eyes had changed back there.

' _Those eyes didn't belong to someone like Akame.'_ Mine bleakly thought. _'Was that even actually her?...'_

 **=-Somewhere-=**

Sayo stopped being normal since _that_ day.

Though she and Yami were saved from those bandits, Tatsumi himself finished their deeds, and let loose to the two defenceless girls.

Even today, she cannot forget the way Tatsumi caressed her whole body.

"Together, we're going to get rich at the Capital!"

The one who said that was Leyasu, when they were just going out of the village. Something about pulling the whole village out of its debt.

She knew they just wanted to get rid of her. Nobody likes people with screw loose.

For some reason, instead of growing a trauma towards Tatsumi, a different feeling began to grow inside her.

Hatred, and vengeance.

She hated him for being a monster. She loathed him for being an irredeemable person.

She really, really wanted to kill him so badly.

She had a few chances when they were travelling, but every time she goes in for the kill, numerous annoying things began to pop out. Like Danger Beasts, or Leyasu, or those random bandits.

In the end, she got separated from her target, and was left with their stupidly naïve 'friend', Leyasu.

Fast forward to a couple of days, she and the brat got captured by a bunch of sadist, all because that Aria girl showed Leyasu a basket of foods.

What an idiot, falling for that.

Then you might be asking, why did she get caught too?

'Caught' would be incorrect. She was aware that it was all just a plot after all.

Fully aware, she let herself get caught on the spider's web.

"You know, you're boring." Aria tilted her head while wearing an annoyed face. "Why won't you scream, you damn cattle? You're not mute when we first met. Come on, scream!"

Sayo laughed inside of her mind. She calls this torture?

This is child's play compared to what Tatsumi did to her.

For the very first time, Sayo muttered some words towards Aria.

"Had anybody already told you that you're cute?" She giggled.

 **=-…-=**

Nobody said anything, but the two girls 'liked' each other. It even went to that point that Aria let her outside of that shed.

They became something close to friends. Of course, Aria still tortures her from time to time…

And vice-versa.

Sayo wasn't surprised. Aria was a big 'S', but is secretly an 'M' too. And of course, being the caring friends she is, she helped the girl on scratching that unbearable itch.

There was also the time where she disguised as Aria, and tortured Leyasu herself.

Don't get her wrong, Sayo isn't a sadist by any chance.

She just complied with Aria's request, really.

 _Really._

Everything continued for a whole week. Every single day, 'interesting' things happened, until…

"Actually, there's this noble around here that really gets on my nerves." Aria, after another session of their 'playtime', said out of the blue.

Sayo pulled the sheets over body, sweat glistening over her figure. "And?" She sat up on the bed, facing the dressing Aria with an interested expression.

"Hey, you're a hunter right?" Aria grinned. "What do you say about 'catching' some preys?"

The black haired girl thought about it, and smiled. "You mean shopping for new toys. Ahahaha." A thunder flashed outside the window, foreshadowing Sayo's face for a split second. Her eyes seemingly shone red, for whatever reason.

The next day, a child of the nearby baron was reported to be missing. Not long after, they found her hanging by the clock tower, with the sign that read: _'I won't be bad anymore.'_

"Well of course you won't." Aria said amidst the crowd, smiling. "You're already dead."

"Still, I wanted to play with her a little more…" Sayo frowned.

"Hmp, there's still countless more to come, Sayo." The blonde patted her shoulder. "So what do you say? Let's go find some toys again?"

"haah… Okay then. But in return, I'll have you to myself this night."

"Please treat me well." Aria giggled, while Sayo followed too.

 **=-…-=**

Now that Sayo's free, she realizes that she actually missed torturing Aria. Last time she heard though, their family got attacked by some assassins, and that got her really upset. Aria's body is missing though, so there's still that chance that she's alive.

Sayo stared at her figure at the mirror in front of her. All she could see was crimson, from her dress, to her hair.

Crimson red; the same hue as human blood.

"I'm so beautiful…" Sayo whispered. "I wonder if Aria or Tatsumi would be glad to see me like this…"

She grasped her red hair. "Dyeing my hair was really hard. I needed at least three gallons of real blood for this after all." She brought it near her nose, and smelled it happily. "I'm sure they'll be glad…"

"Then we'll play again, just like last time."

 **=-Night Raid group-=**

"Yo, guys!" Tatsumi yelled behind them, his eyes closed as he was grinning.

"Tatsumi, we're glad you're all right." Najenda inspected him from head to toe. _'No wounds or injuries anywhere… something's not right.'_

"You!" Mine stomped towards him, who just kept on smirking. "Why didn't you protect Chelsea while you were here?!"

"Where are Akame and the others?" Leone looked around the man, but found nobody except him.

"You all will be joining them soon, don't worry." The brown-haired guy said.

"You make it sound so ominous." Lubbock laughed to himself.

"Well…" Tatsumi's hair began to turn into white, as his horns, wings and tail also appeared. "that's because it _is_ ominous." He smiled. A flood of green energy flared around the boy, followed by a strong gale that pushed back the Night Raid by a few meters.

"T-This is," Bulat narrowed his eyes. "just like that time at the ship. It's his berserk mode…"

"Correct, but also wrong." Tatsumi wagged his finger. "Do I look like I'm rampaging? No, I'm not. Y'know, it's just easier for you all to see it." He yawned.

Bulat wasted no time and called forth Incursio. Every other member of Night Raid readied their teigus too, while some was still confused.

"T-Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Mine stepped back a little.

"He he he." Tatsumi just laughed. He raised his hand, blocking a sudden strike from Sheele. "Wow, Sheele's surprisingly serious when she's serious."

Sheele's eyes narrowed even more, her hold on her teigu shaking. After a brief struggle, Tatsumi threw her away from him. Sheele somersaulted, then stood some feet away from him.

"I knew this day would come." Sheele pushed her glasses upward. "I was just waiting for it."

"Some airhead you are…" Tatsumi muttered.

Leone, on the other hand, was frozen. Things were too fast. Was Tatsumi betraying them? Why? He looks like a demon, wasn't he a human?

Leone fell on her back, blinking.

Tatsumi turned his head towards the blonde. "I was sure the one who'll get confused was Sheele but, I guess this works too. Hypersensitive senses aren't always nice, Leone. Learn that tonight."

"Akame, if you will…" A blur of black stopped in front of Leone, followed by a tip of a sword. Though before it hit her, several strings stopped it from its track.

Akame blinked. "Lubbock…"

"Fuck, this shit…" Lubbock gulped, looking at the single centimeter space between Akame's sword and Leone's face.

Leone stared at her former comrade, shaking.


	25. Memory Fragment IV

**A/N:** Continuation for the last M.F., hope you still remember it. ;) Also, this is currently the longest M.F. ever!

 **Memory Fragment IV: A Devil's Promise (Part 2)**

Does this world really deserve to even exist?

Human trafficking, drugs, murder, corruption… It's as if hell rose upon earth here. Truly, truly…

Interesting.

That's what _he_ thought upon coming to this world.

His memories are all hazy, but he does remember that he isn't a human. Not with the horns, tail, wings and stuff.

Though that isn't a problem for him. Who would want to be a _human_? He scoffed at the thought.

Beings that are slaves to their emotions… selfish, and hypocrites. Such garbage creatures, he thought.

Why was he here again in the first place?

"A chance to redo your life, stupid!"

He remembers an annoying little girl saying that.

Right, she was his mother. It's weird though, since she looks like a child. Maybe it got something to do with her race? However, she looks like a human…

What does she mean by 'redo' though?

 **=-…-=**

He remembers the first encounter he had with the humans. They bombarded him with something that looked like lights flying at high speeds. It tickled quite a little.

"M-Monster! Get away from me!" The random guy yelled something like that.

There was even some loli girl who was commanding all the stupid humans.

"Commander Dorothea, we must retreat now! This enemy—"

 _He_ stopped for a moment. Peculiar, for the little girl beheaded the blabbering mutt by her bare hand.

Is she not a human?

"Cowards can go home if they want, without their head. If we capture that guy, it'll mark the evolution of the Empire… who knows what I'll discover inside his body." The girl called Dorothea licked her lips.

Now _he_ realize it. Though her body is human, her mind is not. Nevertheless, she's just one of _those_ people littering the whole Capital.

 **=-…-=**

It wasn't long until he obliterated every single one of them. Well, except for the little girl.

"Girls are beautiful, but little girls are cute and pretty!" Ani, his mother, said that one time.

That's right, his mother was Ani, and he was a prince of…

A large searing beam passed through his left, tearing his whole left torso into nothing.

That was surprising. It seems that the humans called for reinforcements. And this people… they're wielding some weird looking equipments. Interesting, he thought.

He guess that they number over 45-, no 46.

How could he have missed that giant hulking machine? He internally laughed.

"Bring it on."

 **=-…-=**

His head snapped back to reality. That's right, he was escaping. How could he have snoop like that?

Meeting Tatsumiki had been great and all, but he can't just stay here forever. He also still has to find his missing eyes. Fighting blind _is_ hard, even for him.

Not a second later, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Let go of me, hey! I said let go!"

Without even thinking much about it, his feet were already running towards her.

The princess known as Tatsumiki had been his _only_ friend for the past forever. Heck, she was the one to introduce the word 'friend' to him. At first he thought she would make a nice hostage when he escapes, but that quickly changed after a single day.

He's ashamed to call himself a demon, being swayed by a mere human just like that.

"Tatsumiki." He guessed that she was just some meters away from him, and whoever was harassing her. Oh boy, does he want to punch the living hell out of whoever is touching Tatsumik-, _his_ Tatsumiki.

"Mmmph! Mmpph!"

It sounds like she's been gagged.

"Whoever you are, do you know that she's the princess?" He said as calmly as possible. Inside his mind, he's overflowing with bloodlust.

"So you're the monster who fought with the Originals, huh?" He heard the guy scoff. "That just shows how weak those teigu wielders were. Heh. To be defeated by such a wimpy-looking kid." The guy completely ignored _his_ question.

For some reason, his voice sounded a lot like that pig, Honest. Though it's a lot younger than the original.

"Well then, toodles." _He_ heard something unusual, then they were gone. No heartbeat, no breath around _him_. It was as if they vanished just like that.

"Tatsumiki?..." No response of any kind. "Tatsumiki! Tatsumiki!"

Maybe it was just him getting old, or not getting enough fight for the last centuries, but his senses were dulled as worse as it can be.

Before he knew it, the creeping feeling of coldness assaulted his back, followed by a piercing feeling on his stomach.

It felt like a huge icicle struck behind him. Funny, since that's what exactly happened to him.

 **=-…-=**

Tatsumiki had always been a good child. She and her younger brother, Prince Mikoto, would always play together happily. Inside their own world, the Palace. The caretakers are all kind, even their close friend, Syura. Tatsumiki like him so much that she even calls him 'big brother'. She thought that everything will remain as it is.

She was naïve.

Here she finds herself shackled to a table of some sort, with her lying above it. Shelves, chairs and strange devices littered everywhere, while some weird red liquid can be seen here and there. Thick brick walls surrounded the room she was in, except the left side of it, which was a huge glass wall. Another room could be seen on the other side, though it was dark so she couldn't see the insides clearly.

All she could remember was being kidnapped by someone…

Someone who sounds like her big brother.

"So Esdeath managed to capture the guy? Figures, that woman's a legit monster." Syura came from the door behind her. She had to look up to see him, since she was lying down on the table. "Oh, he's in the viewing room next door? Hehe."

"Syura-nii? Help me, please!" She called out for help.

Her big brother stopped talking in front of the door, and gestured to the other man to go away. He closed the door, facing her with a sinister smile.

"Don't worry, onii-chan's here."

Tatsumiki smiled in relief. After a second, she blinked, then stared in fear at the man she trusts with all her heart.

"Syura-nii… W-Why are you taking you clothes off?..."

 **=-…-=**

 _He_ now understands everything.

The current emperor died in an 'accident', forcing an election for a new emperor.

The only candidates are Tatsumiki, and her younger brother, Mikoto.

Tatsumiki's the predicted winner, since her leading skills were superior to that of even the current vice general of the army. Though the Prime Minister favors the younger brother more, since apparently he's 'the perfect puppet'.

An assassination mission was assembled last night. They were being led by the Prime Minister's son named Syura.

Their target was Tatsumiki.

"So now you understand?" The general he fought long time ago, Dorothea, said to him. "You busting out of your cage was just a nuisance to the Prime Minister's plan. If you want to live, stay out of his way."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's not for free. I'm demanding you to partake as my guinea pig on my research projects." Dorothea smirked.

"… I see. You feel grateful that I spared your life back then?"

"No."

"…"

"R-Really, no!"

 _He_ wonders how she's still looking the same after 332 years. What an interesting girl.

That's right, he can see again.

She had brought his missing left eye, Yami. She even made an artificial eye for the other one. Until he finds his right eye, Spector, he'll keep on using this one.

"Oho, Dorothea." Syura went inside the room, grinning. "Watcha doing with our prisoner here? Planning on taking him for yourself?"

"It's none of your business." The girl took her sight away from the man, frowning. "And you smell like sex again. Get away from me."

"Oh yeah, I was just having fun over there." Syura pointed to an empty wall. "Oh, who deactivated the glasses off? I thought I was giving you guys a splendid show back there." He sighed while smiling. "Can't be help, you'll just have to make do with the finale I guess."

Syura flicked his fingers, then the brick walls from before suddenly turned into glass. Now _he_ and Dorothea can see what's on the other side.

 _His_ blood ran cold at the sight.

"Hearing her cries while I was pumping her sounded like music to my ears, hehehe! She still can't believe I'm the one raping her!" Syura laughed loudly. "She was kind of a letdown though, since she didn't even last for five minutes. What a kid."

Tatsumiki's limp body lay on a table, with her glass-like eyes staring through _his_ soul. White liquid gushes out of every single hole in her body, with her legs even trembling once in a while.

"Help… Help…" Though she's broken, her tears flowed down her face endlessly.

Dorothea scrunched up her face in disgust. The princess was just turning into a teen this year, and even for someone like her, this is revolting.

"Hey dorothea, did you know that this guy's a friend of the princess?" Syura gestured to the unmoving demon. "I did something pretty nice, didn't I?"

"… Like father, like son." She whispered.

"Tatsumiki…"

He couldn't get his eyes off of her. While he indulged on his eyes, Tatsumiki was being ravaged right under his nose.

…

 _He_ knew she's almost dead. Her body was pushed to its very limits. She wouldn't last long.

He can even feel 'Death' just outside the door, licking his scythe for his upcoming meal.

That wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen.

He won't let it.

The moment Tatsumiki's soul left her body, he absorbed her into his eyes.

Her soul is sinless, taintless, pure, pure white. He wouldn't be surprised if her **[Sin]** is actually zero.

"Reside inside me for a while, Tatsumiki-…" He paused. "… Yami."

Now he knows what he wants.

"Oi oi, what are you blabbering about there, huh?" Syura grabbed _his_ hair and forced him to look at his eyes.

Tatsumik-, Yami didn't deserve what happened to her. She was such a nice child.

"Don't damage what's mine, pig!" Dorothea yelled at Syura.

She was selfless till the end.

"You wanna be the next in the line, Dorothea?!" Syura shouted back.

Tatsumi-, Yami will get what's hers.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him.

He'll be her Greed.

That's his promise.

…

"Come to think of it, Tatsumi sounds like a nice name…" He spoke while smiling.

 **Memory Fragment: End**

 **A/N:** I wasn't able to finish the next actual chapter on time, since school stacked projects upon projects above me. Packing tape.

PS: Writing theatre script is harder than writing a fanfiction. It sucks, really.

PPS (Or was it PSS?): I made it look like an NTR happened, but trust me, _I'm just messing with you_. After all, I could hardly stand NTR myself (Unless it's reverse NTR, that's 'cool' for me).

Feel free to hate Syura though! XD


	26. Chapter 21: Kill The Night

**A/N:** An early heads up, people. I'll be posting some random prologues here for Tatsumi's siblings, a.k.a. my upcoming stories. They'll be placed at the end part of _some_ chaps, as to not disturb your reading (that much. Ani's section already takes up a lot of space. As this chapter has the first prologue, it'll be significantly longer than the others, though the real story's length will be normal). Though I probably won't work on them until I finish PoaV.

 **Ani's Class: Killing Idiots 101**

"Before we start our next class, I'm going to answer a question first." Ani happily brought a letter out from her hidden pocket. "Since I heard from Zeref that somebody wanted to ask me something, I've gone out of my way and personally set off to the sender's house! Nice room by the way!"

"Okay, it's from a guest named Cardenor, from the place called **** *******. Ehh, it's censored? Whyyyy?" She pouted.

"Anyways, the question is… 'How much is Ani's, the cutest character in your story, **[Sin]**?' Oh, how nice of you to tell that! Maybe I should visit your house again?" She tilted her head while laughing.

"As for my answer, I consulted… wow, I used a deep word for the first time… I-I mean, I asked Tatsumi-chan for my exact **[Sin]** level."

"It was zero! Just as expected. How could such a nice, cute and pretty girl like me have sins? Right?"

Off to the background, an uninterested Tatsumi slips in.

"Apparently, Mom doesn't accumulate **[Sin]** because she 'innocently' commits them. It doesn't count on my **[Calculate]**." He sighed. "… How could someone 'innocently' decapitate a whole town of humans? Not to mention that day where she collected eyeballs just for sake of making 'eyes' creams…"

The scene returns to Ani, nonchalantly stabbing a random girl shackled to an iron chair. It seems that she kept on talking while you were conversing with Tatsumi. "And that's how you trick little girls and abduct them! Now you can kidnap little girls as much as you want, you pedos! That's all for lesson 12." She smiled.

"By the way, I'll be having one of my cute kids host next time! Clue? Well…"

"He's the best chef in the world!"

 **Disclaimer:** Ani didn't really stalk anyone… I think. Ani, I'm starting to think twice about giving you the opening scene.

 **Chapter 21: Kill The Night**

Lubbock is a carefree man. He strides life with a grin on his face, facing challenges from left to right. Yes, some roads are rougher than the rest, but he always manages till the end.

So he wonders, what's happening right now?

"Akame, what are you doing?!" The green-haired man yelled in frustration.

He predicted a number of responses. Maybe she'll ask for forgiveness, or flat out laugh at him. Maybe she'll even grin evilly to him as she monologues her reasons for doing something like this.

"I don't understand."

But surely, _innocent ignorance_ wasn't on his list.

"You… don't understand?" Just the sheer shock of it made him loosen his hold on his strings. Fortunately, Akame didn't cease that chance to cut Leone into two. Why? She was busy being confused.

"Is there something wrong about what I'm doing?" The sword-wielder tilted her head. "I'm killing my targets. That's all."

Tatsumi looked at the present assassins around him. They were shell-shocked as hell, judging from their gobsmacked faces. He could hardly keep himself from laughing, lest he ruins the atmosphere Akame unintentionally created.

"I guess it's okay now for them to see it." Tatsumi flicked his fingers, as his illusion faded above Akame's head.

Two onyx horns were revealed there. Small, but still horns nonetheless.

"That's the proof that Akame isn't your old Akame anymore." Tatsumi walked beside her, his hand snaking around her waist. "How did this happen? Blame whoever idiot gave the sword Murasame to Akame. I didn't notice it sooner, but this demon sword…"

"It's actually made up from one of my brothers' tooth, y'know?" Tatsumi proudly declares. "The Prince of Gluttony… Akame hungered for the blood of her targets all this time, but now, she hungers… for me. Lucky, right?" He rubbed Akame's head slowly.

"I gained myself such a loyal dog. Lucky, indeed."

 **=-Sidelines-=**

There he goes again. Doing anything he likes, acting like a badass when he really isn't in reality. The first time he did that, it scared the hell out of her, but now, it's just annoying.

Mine rolled her eyes.

"And?" Just from that single word, all eyes fell on her. "Can't this just all end quickly? I tired myself from worrying all over the place for you, but you were just actually having fun here… I wanna sleep." Mine said, her eyes foreshadowed.

At first Tatsumi was puzzled, thinking that Mine hasn't grasped what is happening just yet, but he quickly figured it.

Mine grabbed Pumpkin behind her, and promptly dropped it on the ground.

"I just… wanna sleep…"

Tatsumi grinned, leering at the sole tear dribbling down her face.

 **=-Sidelines-=**

Everyone usually calls her an airhead, and she really is. It isn't a bad thing, and she actually likes it in some way. Nobody wants to order her anything, afraid that she'll mess it up one way or another, so she's always free.

And so, she mostly spends her time looking after her bestfriend, Mine.

Mine is a strong and pretty girl. Sheele knew this fact. But she also knew that deep down, she's a very sensitive _child_.

Sheele strives to keep Mine's wall uptight, not wanting anything to hurt her. She was wary about Aria at first, but she realized that Mine could use a new friend.

Then that _abomination_ came.

Tatsumi, he calls himself. As a professional assassin, Sheele could practically see Death itself around him. He's well-versed on murdering, at the very least. Sheele knew right off the bat that he isn't normal.

Nobody noticed it, but Sheele held the tightest guard around him out of all the Night Raid members. Now, everyone trusts him as much as they trust each other, but Sheele doesn't. In fact, her distrust evolved into hatred, for unknown reasons.

Sheele glared at the crying Mine. No she wasn't angry at her. She's furious to the person who made Mine cry.

And that particular man was grinning like an idiot at her right now.

"Oi oi, if your glare could kill, I would have died several times over already." Tatsumi laughed to himself. "If you want to say something, then say it."

"I'll… kill you." Sheele's eyes were hidden behind her glasses. "For everything you did… for making Mine cry."

Lubbock walked near the bespectacled girl, while clutching his right hand. "So basically, Akame and Tatsumi's betraying us…" He sighed. "Shit's about to fall."

Bulat stood in front of the unmoving Leone, with his spear firmly gripped by his hands. "I've defeated Tatsumi before. And I _will_ do it again."

Najenda flexed her metallic hand. "Let's try to at least capture Akame alive." He glared at Tatsumi. "Him, on the other hand… anything works fine."

"Heh…" Tatsumi snorted. "If you're trying to intimidate me, then keep trying."

"Come at me with everything you've got, Night Raid."

 **=-Tatsumi's 'House'-=**

Ani watched in delight as the fight comes to a fiery start, munching on some popcorn while seated on a comfy chair. "So delicious… Nom nom."

Grabbing a handful of random chocolates from the nearby mountain of sweets, she stuffed several more food inside her mouth. She was eating noisily though.

"Nom nom nom!"

"Can't you just eat quietly?" A ticked-off red haired said beside her, while simultaneously making chocolates. Strangely, a white bandana was tied on his forehead.

"NOM NOM—" Ani wanted to infuriate the boy even more, but she stopped her antics after seeing something intriguing on her 'magical flat-thingy', a.k.a. tablet.

"For some reason, whenever I see Tatsumi smile these days, I get a shiver down my cute spine." Ani blinked, slouching on the back of her chair.

The cook beside her, which is one of her 'kids', whistled into nothingness, pretending to not hear anything. All of them had been informed on what happened between Tatsumi and Ani, courtesy of the Prince of Wrath. Suffice to say that they all almost choked to death on that very day. (Except the Prince of Lust, of course.)

"Maybe it's just the cold." Too lazy to think up of a decent excuse/lie, he half-heartedly said something.

"The cold never bothered me…" Ani whispered 'anyway' at the end. She suddenly started singing an unknown song to the boy. Now that she's distracted, the red-haired guy sighed in relief.

"Have some more chocolates, Ma."

 **=-Tatsumi, Night Raid; Forest: 3:00 a.m.-=**

Tatsumi gripped Bulat's spear on his right hand, while the nails of his left hand stopped Sheele's scissor in between them. The only sign that he was struggling in some degree was the shaking of his arms.

"I like the faces that you're making right now." Tatsumi smiled toothily at the two.

Bulat was shocked that the _white_ haired boy stopped a full-powered thrust from him, while Sheele gasped as her Extase, the teigu that can cut anything in this world, was stopped dead on its tracks just by his nails.

Every strand of the demon's hair is white now. Tatsumi even showed his horns, wings and tail, not really caring that the humans will see his true form now.

Lubbock jumped behind him, with a spear made up of strings pointed behind his head. Tatsumi spared a glance at him, then moved his emerald wings to block him. Lubbock felt as if he hit a really tough wall.

"Boss, now!"

Off to their side, Najenda showed herself behind a tree, holding Pumpkin between her hands. Since Mine broke down, along with Leone, the general opted to use her previous teigu.

The white-haired woman pulled the trigger, releasing a very large beam of spirit energy towards the group. The three jumped away quickly, though Lubbock tied Tatsumi to the surrounding trees and boulders.

"Oh." Tatsumi noticed the thin strings, but was a second too late. The gigantic shot hit him straight on, even gouging the land behind him into a huge linear crater.

Pumpkin's latest shot was probably it's largest it had ever shot, _and_ the longest, considering it barely even reached The Capital itself.

"Hah…" Najenda huffed, dropping the teigu on the ground. "is that the equivalent of our pinch right now?"

Bulat and Sheele stared intently at the smoke screen the shot built up. Waiting, expecting Tatsumi to miraculously come out of that latest attack. It isn't like they were hoping for him to survive, they're just merely visualizing the possible.

Tatsumi never came.

Bulat looked around them, still wary. "That can't be the end of it…"

Sheele silently readied her teigu. "He's still alive… I can feel his disgusting aura around us."

Lubbock stayed still from his position, waiting for his string to somehow rattle or move. "…"

Najenda, on the other hand…

 **=-…-=**

Akame was sitting on a slightly far rock, rubbing the head of a crying Mine.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry, Tatsumi won't kill them." She also rubbed Leone's, who was leaning on her left shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"…" Their eyes looked like that of a dead fish.

Yami, who was on a similar state to the two, kept her glowing hand facing Mine and Leone's back.

"Is the brainwash working?" Akame asked, glancing at the little girl behind them.

"Perfectly. Please keep on planting those words inside their mind." Yami smiled lifelessly. "Still, was it wise to let them get their teigus?"

Akame merely looked at the fight in front of her. "It's okay. I know Tatsumi would like it more this way. And it's not like I let them get it for free." She showed Yami an unknown bottle, its liquid content down to half of its maximum capacity.

"Ooooh. Neat. Where'd you get that by the way?"

"I found it from the body of Dr. Stylish. It even came with a label." Akame lightly smiled.

"Hmm… Para-, perale-, paralying, venom? Ehh?"

"It's a 'Paralyzing Venom', little Yami."

 **=-…-=**

Lubbock's hand shook as he gazed at Najenda's frozen state. A minute before, they were rejoicing at the fact that Tatsumi's wings were disintegrated from Pumpkin's last attack, but all of a sudden, Najenda fell to the floor and uncontrollably convulsed. Fear took over his whole body when he saw Najenda stopped moving after that.

"N-Najenda!" Lubbock scampered towards their downed leader.

"Ahh, my wings." Tatsumi glanced behind him, sighing. "Now I won't be able to fly for some hours." The demon looked at the scene Najenda unintentionally made, snorting. "What happened to that old timer?" He managed to say that at least before Sheele continued her assault behind him.

"Focus if you don't want to die too early." The girl said, frowning.

"Of course mom. Got it." Tatsumi mocked-saluted while rolling his eyes.

Despite panicking earlier, Lubbock managed to recover pretty quickly after that. Stopping the tears that threatened to fall below his eyes, he left Najenda on a nearby tree and ran back towards the 'battlefield' once again.

"Ahhh crap! This night's the worst!" Lubbock cried out as he pulled on his strings.

A tiny string almost decapitated Tatsumi on the spot, but the demon noticed it at the very last second, stopping his feet from running. "This night's the best!"

Bulat grasped his spear tighter, turning to glance at Sheele and Lubbock behind him. "Let's end this now! Lubbock, Sheele!"

Sheele nodded. Though she still look calm, her thought is in shambles as her body refused to obey her commands anymore. They've been fighting for almost two hours straight now, and she wonders how she's even standing. Looking at Tatsumi, her despair grew as the demon barely even looked winded. She _has_ to put all of her remaining energy on this one last shot.

"Lend me all of your strength…" Bulat's armor looked as if it was shining, and with a burst, the former silver hue of it turned sparkling gold. "INCURSIO!" The man's figure flickered into nothing, reappearing in front of Tatsumi. "HAAAAAHHH!" With an upward thrust, the surprised teen was speared towards the sky, the mere force of it throwing him above the trees. The hard body of Tatsumi was finally pierced from Bulat's strike, the spear even appearing behind him.

"F-Fuc— Gwak!" Tatsumi coughed up blood mid air.

"This is for Najenda, Tatsumi…" The fading moon revealed thousands of string around the airborne assassin. Before gravity could take over, the steel-hard cords wrapped themselves around him, trapping Tatsumi above. Though it didn't manage to cut him into mincemeat, the strings made numerous cuts around his body, even making Tatsumi scream in pain.

Sheele separated her scissors, wielding them as like she would a dual sword. She jumped up, soaring fast in the direction of Tatsumi.

"Shit, you little pests!" Tatsumi tried blocking her with his restrained hand, resulting on it almost getting sliced away from his shoulders. Just when he thought he'll block her strike, a bright flash covered his whole vision. "AHH! My eyes!" Tatsumi covered his sensitive eyes while screeching in pain.

Whipping his head upwards, he saw Sheele falling above him, her separated teigu ready on her hands. "You're dead!" Tatsumi could only widen his eyes in shock.

Sheele's weapon dug itself on Tatsumi's forehead.

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** How's that for an ending?

I _hope_ that the next chapter won't be as late as this, as, hypothetically (lol), my projects and theses are suppose to be finished next week. So, yey!

I swear I'm gonna go mad if I see another 'Chapter 1 to 5' thingy again.

On another note, I'm gonna list down Tatsumi's siblings down here, but not their title. Yey again?

Natsu, Kazuma, Yuichiro(Yuu), Issei, Kaneki, Lelouch, Meliodas, Soma, and their only sister, Tanya. I didn't mention them on the story itself, so this doesn't count as a crossover… right?

Do you know them all?

On _another_ note, here's their target list, a.k.a. the 'MCs'. (Since Tatsumi and friends are supposed to be the 'villains'.)

Do you know them all? (Again?)

Name: Akatsuki Kojou

Calculated Difficulty: 6

Status: Invasion Complete; Conversion in Progress

Tasked Invader: Prince of Pride

Additional Information: Was observed by Despair, Gluttony and Cheat.

Name: ***** Sora, ***** Shiro

Calculated Difficulty: 6

Status: Invasion Commencing

Tasked Invader: Prince of Cheat

Name: Kasuga Arata

Calculated Difficulty: 6

Status: Invasion Commencing

Tasked Invader: Prince of Lust

Name: Amagiri Ayato

Calculated Difficulty: 6

Status: Invasion Commencing

Tasked Invader: Prince of Insanity

Name: Ainz Ooal Gown/ Momonga

Calculated Difficulty: 8

Status: Invasion Commencing

Tasked Invaders: Princess of Malice, Prince of Envy, Prince of Wrath, Prince of Greed

Name: Zeref

Calculated Difficulty: 8.5

Status: Invasion Complete; Conversion Complete

Tasked Invader: 'Auri: Nemesis the Ignescere'/ A.N.I.

Additional Information: Tasked Invader accidentally killed one and a half million people in a span of three days, and is now prohibited from invading other planets.

Name: ***** Saitama

Calculated Difficulty: 8(previous), 15(Current)

Status: Invasion Failed; Second Invasion Commencing

First Tasked Invaders: The Seven Princes of Sins, excluding the Prince of Sloth

New Tasked Invader: Embodiment of Despair

Additional Information: This and the nearby planets around it will be dangerous to visit when the second invasion reaches 'In Progress'.

And that's it. See you next chapter.

Next time, on the Path of a Villain!

Defeat… Explanation… Payback.


	27. Chapter 22: Allies, Enemies

**A/N:** Since the last chapter was a pretty deep cliffhanger (wot?), I'll cut you some slacks and move Ani's section on the bottom part of this chapter. So, happy reading!

 **Ani's Lesson: Killing Idiots 101**

"Hello everyone! Today I'll—" Just before Ani could drag another random dead body in front of you, the lights turned off.

"W-Wha? M-Master, it's dark! AHHH!" After her yell, you hear something like someone hitting a hard wall while running, then silence.

"Zzzz…"

 **=[Chapter 22: Allies, Enemies]=**

Tatsumi stared at the pair of scissor blades embedded between his eyes. He was so surprised he wasn't even able to magically harden that part of his body, resulting on it getting stabbed through by Sheele's teigu.

He blinked.

"Ow." Tatsumi winced, feeling his own blood dribbling down his face. He idly wonders why Sheele looks shocked as hell. "Hey, earth to Sheele?"

Sheele limply let go of her weapon and fell down to the ground. Though she was safe, her eyes could never get itself off of her target, who, even after getting stabbed through the brain, still managed to talk to her normally.

"You're… you're a monster…!" Sheele's crawled backwards on the ground, inching herself away from the still airborne Tatsumi.

"You just realized that now?" Tatsumi casually slid out the scissor blades out of his skull with his free hand. "Heh, no wonder you were so fearless while holding that toy of yours."

Sheele looked around her, but found no Bulat or Lubbock. Fear crept behind her like a wildfire, seeing that she's now alone with him. "B-Bulat? L-Lubbock? Where are you?!"

"Oh, you poor kitty." Tatsumi breathe down behind her, sending chills down her spine. "Left all alone, aren't you?"

Sheele trembled in fright.

 **=-…-=**

Bulat and Lubbock stared in surprise at the unmoving Sheele above them.

"That was pretty close." Tatsumi sighed in relief, with Sheele's blade just milimeters away from his head. His two eyes, Yami and Spector, stared through Sheele's soul. "I guess the mouse does bite back when pushed to a corner."

He grinned at the remaining Night Raid members. "Doesn't change the fact it's still just a mouse though." Pouring his demonic energy around himself, his whole body hardened to the point that Lubbock's strings were snapped by even just a slight movement. He kicked the frozen Sheele to the ground, cackling.

Tatsumi clutched his nearly ripped hand. "Still, you got me here. But meh, nothing too serious about not being able to use your hand for some hours."

"What happened to Sheele?..." Lubbock couldn't help but to ask.

"Ah, she got caught by my Yami's **[Control]**. Simple." The demon walked closer to the unmoving Sheele on the ground. "Hmm… huh? That kick killed her?"

Bulat and Lubbock stopped breathing.

"Her heart stopped. She's dead?" Tatsumi scrunched up his face. "What the fuck? She's so fragile. Anyway, you two—"

"… Ohh. Looks like another one's down too." The demon eyed the glass-like eyes of Lubbock. The green-haired man kneeled after some seconds, silently crying to himself.

"This is impossible… And we couldn't even save anyone… Najenda, everyone, and now, Sheele too…" Lubbock muttered.

But one man stood his ground. Bulat refused to give up, not until he reaches this night's end…

His golden aura flared up.

"Why are you still fighting, Bulat?" Walking, Tatsumi tried asking the man a question. "Everything's over now. How come you're still standing?"

"…"

The bright yellow energy around Bulat slowly thinned… and changed its color.

"This, isn't Bulat's aura." Tatsumi whispered. "Huh, it's a Danger Beast's?"

"This human's will have been broken along with that thin man." A deep voice reverberated around Bulat. It obviously wasn't from the unmoving man, as it was more monstrous than even Tatsumi's distorted voice. "You have won, demon."

"Won?" Tatsumi yelled incredulously. "It wasn't a fight and you know it, whoever you are."

"Agreed. As for my name, I am known as the Tyrant." A crack formed in Bulat's helm, showing his reptile-like eyes.

" _That_ Tyrant? Ah, I see. So you became a teigu too, huh?" Tatsumi shook his head.

"… Still uncaring. You haven't changed, friend."

 **=-…-=**

"Aaaand another one." Ani scrunched up her face above a glowing magic circle, watching how the scenes of Tatsumi unfold. "Plot twist here, plot twist there, plot twist everywhere! Seriously, if this was a story, I'd fine the author for wasting my time in this poopy story."

"P-Poopy?" Zeref sweatdropped at the girl seating beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be more worried that Tatsumi's starting to get too strong?"

"Ehh, why should I?" The blonde tilted her head, honestly confused.

"If any of your children grow too strong, they might start to rebel your master. At worst, they'll take over their own world, and start to lay waste on other worlds." Zeref worriedly looked at Tatsumi's new ally. Even just looking at him, _it_ , Zeref knows this Tyrant is strong.

"Oh." Ani blinked for a second. Then she gasped. "Ah, your right!"

' _I thought she was just bluffing that she didn't know.'_ Zeref internally shook her head. It's hard to believe that this same girl was the one who singlehandedly destroyed her demons and herself.

"But, I don't understand the first part." Ani returned to her bubbly self, smiling. "Why would they rebel against master? They'll die and I'm sure they know it."

Zeref remained composed. She had been in this mansion for quite a while now, and she has already met the man in question on a few occasions. Indeed, the aura she felt around Ani's master, Sitri, was simply… incomprehensible. And all of the Princes and the Princess acknowledge him as someone who's above them, including her brother, the Prince of Pride.

"I understand. He is _your_ master after all, Ani. And you… defeated me." Zeref was hesitant to use the word 'defeated', for some unknown reasons.

"What do you mean by that?" Ani raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Well yeah, master _is_ strong. But I think he said that I'm stronger than him. Yes, that was a veeeery long time ago." Ani monologue'd happily. "Those were happy days. It isn't everyday that you get to see master bleeding, let alone losing two limbs... Teehee."

As if a light bulb lit up above her head, Ani's smile brightened. "I know! What if I help Tatsumi even more? I'll make him crazy strong like you, Zerie-chan! Maybe then I'll see master somewhat close to losing again!" Ani tried looking serious while thinking, though her grin never left her face.

"Isn't it bad if you're master hears that?" Zeref instinctively looked around them. Nothing except the vast darkness of her own room. "Wait, did you just say that you're stronger—"

"Cuz y'know, that way, I won't have to bother myself saying it to him later." Ani nodded to herself, completely ignoring Zeref's second question.

"Y-You were planning to tell him that?" Zeref honestly couldn't keep up with this child. Too many mysteries and revelations at ones. Not to mention her personality.

She just basically said that she'll announce to her master that she's willing to kill him.

"Uh-huh. Of course I'll tell him that, or else I'll be a bad servant now won't I!" Ani laughed to herself.

Zeref mentally put her face on her palm.

"Well then, I should go down there and meet him again. Woop!"

 **=-…-=**

"Leone?"

"Brainwashed."

"Mine?"

"Mind broken, like you."

"Najenda?"

"Para, paralyzed!"

"Sheele?"

"Uhm, her heart's still beating. She's alive. Tatsumi's such a joker."

Akame held a list of Night Raid's members, reciting each of their names while Yami says their current 'statuses'. The said individuals were lying around them, unconscious.

"How about Lubbock?" Akame flipped the list to the next page.

"Mind almost broken. Um, can we spare Lubbock? I kind of like him, since he's a nice guy. Don't you think so?" Yami tried acting cutesy in front of Akame.

"Alright. But don't let Tatsumi hear that, or he'll take it the wrong way." The raven-haired assassin sighed, slightly rubbing her head. "Just so you know, I didn't accept it because you succeeded on acting cute."

"If that's what you say~. Thank you."

A scuttle was heard on the little girl's right, prompting her to turn a glance at that direction.

"Ugh, what…" Leone muttered to herself while clutching her head.

"Oh! Akame-san, Leone's awake now." Yami supported the wobbly lioness on standing up. "How are you feeling?"

Akame either didn't hear Yami, or didn't care. She kept on reading the tabs in her hands.

"What happened again…?" Leone said. Yami inwardly smirked at the blonde's lifeless eyes.

"You fell unconscious while Tatsumi was giving orders. Don't worry though, master's forgiving. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize." She 'smiled'.

Leone blinked. "… Ah, how could I do that?! Geez, I hope Tatsumi won't spank me or anything." Leone yelled in worry. Her old self seemed to be back, but… The life within her never returned.

Finally, Akame spared her a glance. "By the way, Leone. Where's Chelsea?"

"Chelsea? She was with us just a moment ago." Leone thought about it. "Hm, and I think she woke up just before we teleported here."

The red-eyed assassin concluded two things. Chelsea either escaped, or is disguising herself around them. The latter sounds a bit impossible, but knowing that infiltrator, Akame couldn't rule out Chelsea trying an all-or-nothing attack to Tatsumi.

"Eh?" Somebody mumbled behind them.

 **=-Tatsumi's side-=**

"Taaatsumiiii! Mommy's here!" Ani ran towards her 'son', smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"Tch, what are you doing here? Haven't Sitri leashed you properly yet?" Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched. Now that he's thinking much more appropriately, he couldn't think of a reason why he did _that_ to Ani.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

' _Hm, he erased her memories again? That old man, doing whatever he wants.'_ Of course, it's not like _he_ could say that. "Go home. I don't want him nagging on my butt once more if he notices your missing again."

Meanwhile, Tyrant was looking at the strange kid below him. "Someone you know?"

"Yes..." Tatsumi can't even say to others that she's his mother, although not biologically.

"Strange. You're a demon, yet she's fully a human." Tyrant nudged the frail looking gothic-girl. "I would have asked you to let me eat her as my breakfast."

"E-Eat me?" Ani blinked in danger.

Tatsumi eyed this 'Ani'. Somehow, something feels weird about his mother.

Tatsumi's lips slowly turned into a smirk.

"Well shit, what do we have here?" Tatsumi held Ani by the back of her neck, surprising the girl. "If you're going to imitate Ani, try to erase your presence _completely_. Another pointer, even when I talk to her directly, I can't even sense her. Take note of that next time, Chelsea."

'Ani' struggled against his grip. "L-Let go of me Tatsumi, it's really me!"

Tatsumi started choking her as his reply. "Still won't stop huh."

"Ey, who's that?" Another Ani said as she walked with Yami and Akame. "Wah, it's a fake me!"

'Ani' widened her eyes. "N-No, you're the fake one!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's the color of my panties for Thursday, today?!" Ani smirked triumphantly.

'Ani' sweated, her eyes rapidly blinking. "… P-Pink—"

"Wrooong! And ew, were you about to say pink? That's just for little girls you know?" Ani tsk'ed while shaking her head. "The right answer is…"

"none! Cuz I don't wear one! Panties are for little girls. Real girls don't wear one! Ha ha ha ha ha!" For some reason, Ani looked like she's proud over something.

Everyone stared at her silently.

Even 'Ani', who lost her focus from the unexpected answer, suddenly turned into Chelsea. Tatsumi finally let go of her.

"C-Crap!" Chelsea blurted out. Looking around, she knew she's surrounded, and there's no escape now. _'I-I lost focus, damn it. Now I'm…'_

"Did you really want to kill me that badly?" The teen's voice surprised him, it suddenly coming in front of her. Wasn't he behind her earlier? But that wasn't the fact that shocked her.

"Come then. I'll give you one chance. I won't move." Tatsumi grinned at her.

Akame and Tyrant looked entertained, while Ani gushed at her son's 'badass-ness'. Yami and the newly brainwashed Leone were a bit worried though.

Chelsea glared at him. "As if I'll believe you. Looking back, I've never even trusted you from the start. Hah, nobody ever trusted you actually!" Chelsea will be damned before she let herself die in vain. She'll at least chip off some of this guy's pride.

' _And even if what you were saying was true, I saw how you shrug off several attacks from Lubbock, Bulat and Sheele earlier. My needles won't do a thing.'_ She bleakly thought.

"Heh," Leone snickered. "she gotcha there master."

Chelsea silently looked over Leone. She looked normal at first glance, but…

"don't worry master, as long as you have me, you don't need any stray cats' trust, right?" The blonde leaned closer to Tatsumi, even a bit purring.

' _She's not the same Leone anymore…'_ Chelsea's hatred towards Tatsumi grew bigger.

Akame stepped in. "Shall I dispose of her now?" Glaring at Chelsea, she spoke those words.

"No. Her teigu's too valuable." Though he says that, he wasn't leering at her teigu at all. His eyes were roaming around her body instead. "It can't be helped…"

"Tatsumi-nii…" Yami whispered. "If you stare at Chelsea-san any longer, her dress might come off."

"Tatsumi, you pervy kid~." Ani smiled goofily.

Chelsea unconsciously covered her breasts, even if she was still dressed. "Pig…"

"Chelsea, do you know why I am doing all of this?" Tatsumi looked serious all of a sudden. "Come to think of it, you might have been thinking that I was just doing these things because I want to, right?"

"What do you think?" The auburn-haired girl replied, scorn seeping out of her words.

"Very well. I also think that this is the best time for everyone to know everything." Tatsumi looked down somberly.

"Come hear the origin of my greed."

 **=-The Capital-=**

Esdeath walked inside the room where the remaining Jaegers rest. Wave was a bit surprised at first, but he regained his senses shortly.

"General." The man tried saluting, but ended up hurting himself instead.

"Stay rested on your bed, Wave. I have only come here to introduce you to someone." Esdeath glanced behind her. "Come in."

"Yes, yes." A crimson-haired girl peeked inside, wearing a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Jaegers. I'm your new comrade!..."

Run scanned her with his sight. Nothing unusual. Actually, she doesn't even look like much more than a normal rich-girl on the Capital.

"Since two of your previous members were so weak, they died, so I'm here to replace them."

Sayo grinned from ear to ear.

"You maggots just can't do anything without a master, can't you?"

Wave's body shook from anger, suddenly being pissed just by a single sentence from this new 'comrade'. "Bols and the Doctor weren't weak, and neither are any of us a maggot!"

"Oh, a maggot that talks back?" Sayo strutted towards his bed, the shadow on her face darkening by each step. "Listen here, dim-wit. If you die, you're weak. It's as simple as that."

Esdeath eyed Sayo. _'This girl is interesting.'_

"Why you-!"

"Stop it, Wave." Run spoke from his resting bed. "You won't get anywhere talking with people like that."

Kurume glared at her. "What even qualified you to join us?"

Sayo turned her eyes to Kurume. She blinked, then brought back her sweet smile. "Ah, a cute girl! Hey captain, can I have her?"

"No." Esdeath flat-out refused. "She's a teammate, Sayo."

"Aw, what a waste." Sayo pouted. "And you were asking how I was able to join this group of losers? Isn't it obvious?" She closed her eyes in bliss, as if tasting the very words she's saying. "I didn't join. You _needed_ me, and that's it."

"Wow, you sure are prideful, aren't you?" Another voice said behind her. Sayo's eyebrows immediately leaned down in annoyance.

Esdeath got out of the doorway, revealing yet another person. "This girl is known as Doctor Dorothea. She's joining us too, along with Sayo."

"Good day, everyone. Sayo isn't my comrade though. She's a huuuuge bitch in my eyes." Dorothea rolled the said eyes.

"Big words, grandma. Maybe your age's getting to your brain now?" Sayo butted her head against the smaller girl.

Run sweated as he gazed at the sparks flying everywhere from the two.

 **=-Chapter End-=**

A/N: This 'origin of greed' that Tatsumi's talking about is the story of Memory Fragment number 3 and 4. I don't think I'll write them again, so if you haven't read them, please do. It isn't crappy at the very least, and is actually full of PoaV lore.

And just like promised/warned, here's the first prologue for my upcoming stories, featuring… the Prince of Sloth, Souma from Shokugeki no Souma!

 **=;';';';';=**

"Dad, I know this is too late but…"

"What?"

"Why am _I_ attending a _culinary_ school?"

Souma, a red-haired boy transferee of Totsuki, said while frowning. He was talking with his cell phone while walking, not really taking note of the stares he's getting at the surrounding people.

"Because you need to learn. Isn't that already obvious?" The man on the other side of the line monotonously said.

"Uhh, learn what exactly?"

"Cooking."

"Goodbye." Soma threw his phone behind him, his eyes twitching. "Seriously, that stupid man… I hope he dies in some random ditch somewhere."

Now that he isn't focused on something, he began to notice that he was gathering a lot of attention to himself. He wonders why. Does he look bad? He thinks he's decent, at least.

"So, the entrance exam is in that building…" He scratched the back of his head, then walked off to a certain direction.

Behind him, quiet whispers arose.

 **=-…-=**

Nakiri Erina is a _very_ busy girl. To think that the academy would even task her on checking the transferees.

And so she thought of something. She dared them to make a dish right here, right now. The expected result was them running away, and that they did.

"Spineless cowards… very well. Hisako, write in your report that there wasn't anyone who passed."

"Yes, Milady." The pink haired girl wrote something on a piece of paper, but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey hey, I'm still here y'know?" Souma waved his hand. "It was an egg dish, right? I can cook something for you."

Erina grew a tick mark on her forehead. Doesn't this man know her? _The_ God's Palette, Nakiri Erina?

"You're quite confident. Hisako, what is this man's background?" Erina glanced at the pinkette, while the assistant answered abruptly.

"Yukihira Souma, 15 years old, likes all kinds of girls… Wait, why is your transferee form like this?!" Her professional visage was broken from her astonishment.

"I actually just wrote anything that came in my mind there. Ehehe." Souma rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "So? Do you want some specific request? Like the amount of sweetness or salt, something like that."

"That's for you to know." Erina rebutted.

"Eh, you somehow reminds me of Dad but, whatever. I'm sure you aren't as picky as him." Souma shrugged his shoulders while grinning. "Now then, let's get this over with. Oh yeah, can I have some ice before I start?"

"There's some in the cooler under that drawer." Hisako pointed at his workstation, confused. "But why would you want an ice here?"

"Heh, because I'm lazy, that's why." He flicked his fingers.

"Ten."

The red head grabbed a normal looking quail egg, broke it, and put it on a mixer.

"Nine."

Simultaneously crushing three medium-sized ice cubes, he poured it on the one second-beated egg, and mixed it once again.

"Eight."

His hands seemed to blur from picking several spices and flavours, concurrently putting them at the mixer. Souma let out a yawn.

"Eto, err… Zero?" He smiled. He poured the contents of the mixer into a bowl, arranged it to somehow make it look presentable, then laid it out in front of the watchers. "There! My very own Cold Egg Soup. It's a three second dish of mine, so it's bound to taste delicious."

Hisako and Erina blinked. They subtly wondered how a soup suddenly appeared in front of them. All of the happenings finally went inside their mind, and they widened their eyes.

Erina glared at the rushed meal. "A-Are you mocking my taste?! You may be fast, but a dish as rushed as this could only taste horrible!"

Hisako on the other hand, was still pondering how he did _that_ injust three seconds.

"Hey, I spent three precious seconds to make that for you. At least taste it, will ya?" Souma wasn't even looking at her. He continued to yawn. "Man, I want to sleep. I'll be going then. See ya at the ceremony."

The tenth-seat could only gap her mouth in shock. This guy's confidence… is so unbelievably high! Unknowingly, her eyebrows twitched. What's with him? Does he think he's someone amazing?! These thoughts ran inside her mind, until she heard a spoon dropping down the floor.

"Hisako? Don't tell you actually tasted it!" Erina narrowed her eyes. After some seconds, she was confused as the pinkette didn't give her an answer. "Hisako?"

"What, is this…" Hisako muttered to herself while staring at the Cold Egg Soup. "How can this be so…"

Erina rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? That guys cooking can't be more than a third-rate eatery's chef. Just look at what he did!" No matter how she look at, it look just like a yellow colored water poured on a bowl.

"Erina-sama, don't taste it!" The normally calm girl put a hand in front of Erina, as if to guard her from the harmless dish.

"I-Is it that bad?" Erina worriedly looked at her close aide.

"N-No, this cooking… it, it reminds of…"

 **=-…-=**

"And that happened." Souma spoke at his newly 'borrowed' phone, yawning.

"So you've already met her? On the other hand, you don't need to worry about getting inside Totsuki. If you cooked something such as a three-second meal, then whoever tasted it might have fallen in love with you right on the spot." The voice spoke in calm voice.

"Ew, did you fall for me Dad?"

"Don't talk nonsense. And don't call me disrespectfully like that, I am—"

"Yes, yes." Souma waved his hand. "Nakamura-sensei."

 **=-…-=**

"No, it doesn't just remind me of it." Hisako looked at Erina seriously. "This is your Dad's cooking, Erina."

 **=-End-=**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano, is anybody there?" Ani's faint voice echoed. "I think you've forgotten about my session… You know, Ani's section? Rings any bell? Yohoo—"

 **Next time, in Path of a Villain!**

Regroup… Forward… Engage.


	28. Chapter 23: Alone

**A/N:** Just watched the anime 'School Days', and thought its plot was similar in what I had in mind for Highschool DxD… Since I was on a roll, I also watched Elfin Lied. Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing with my life…

 **Ani's Lesson: Killing Idiots 101**

"…" Ani's blank face stared at the TV, the girl just finishing a certain anime.

"Issei, what do you think would have happened if your girls were like that?" The little girl's bubbly tone was nowhere to be found. Everyone who knows her would be really crept out if they saw her like this.

Issei gulped while rubbing his neck. "Well… I admire that guy's guts though. He reminds me of me."

"So that's it." Ani's dead fish eyes gazed at you. Even you're starting to get crept out. "For today's lesson, don't be a philanderer unless you're OP. 'Cause you'll end up like that guy otherwise." You don't even notice that Ani used slightly deep English words, namely philanderer and otherwise. You're too much crept out by this point.

a

"Anime is for kids, huh…" Those were Ani's final words as she walked out of her room. You hear the sounds of Ani's heart snapping and breaking into a million pieces, then none. "Kazuma-chan, you liar."

 **=[Chapter 23: Alone]=**

"Somehow, I feel depressed." Aria quietly sat at a sofa. She looked at her seatmate, Luna. She's the blue-hooded girl that Tatsumi made to be his servant.

"Is that so?" Luna sweatdropped. "You haven't slept yet. Maybe it's time for you to rest now?"

"It's okay. If I go to sleep, you'll get bored." Aria smirked at the smaller girl. "There isn't really anything to do here, right?"

After Tatsumi teleported Aria to god-knows-where by Shura's teigu, the blonde found herself staring with the previously sent off Seryu and the three servants. After some talk, Aria learned that they are in Tatsumi's 'vacation house', at least that's what he said to the rich-girl.

Meanwhile, Seryu and Koro were sitting in front of them. She's quiet, not saying a single word, however.

"If this girl would just speak up…" Aria annoyingly looked over the brunette.

"…" Seryu stared at her. _'Her annoyed face feels good to see.'_ The girl inwardly laughed.

"Heh, anyways. Luna, tell me about yourself." Aria scooted near the child casually.

"What should I talk about though?" The hooded girl looked up in thought cutely.

"How about love?" Seryu chirped in.

"Yea—Grr, so you _can_ talk!" Aria rebutted, standing.

"Have anyone ever told you that you're fun to tease?" Seryu grinned.

A picture of Tatsumi appeared above Aria, with the girl slightly blushing. "You d-damn…" Aria subconsciously noted that even just after a few days past her surgery, Seryu was already full of life thanks to that unknown machine Tatsumi have. Though a bit too lively, Aria grumbled to herself.

"N-No fighting please!" Luna tried to be the mediator between the two. "Seryu-san, please apologize to Aria-sama. Aria-sama, forgive her, okay?" She grabbed their hands and shook them together, smiling.

The two older teen looked at the girl's direction. _'It's unbelievable how someone can be as cute as she is…'_ They both thought in unison.

"Luna," Aria leaned towards her. "how come you serve Tatsumi so willingly? I know he isn't _that_ scary, but, someone as innocent as you couldn't possibly stand a guy like him."

"Eh? Master Tatsumi is really nice though." Luna smiled. "He always pats my head if I do a good job. Fal and Air too, so we really like him." The lithe girl hummed while she continued her story. "He's just like a nice big brother. I wish he really was my brother!"

Seryu and Aria shielded their eyes from the blinding light Luna shone while admiring her master. "Too, innocent!" Aria's mouth almost foamed at her sheer adorableness.

 **=-…-=**

"So here's the plan. Listen carefully." Tatsumi tapped his left ear for emphasis. "First off, we kill the some of the guys, after that, we rape 'dem girls, then finally, we do the holy act of NTR. Sound's neat, right?" He snickered to himself.

Akame sighed. "That's a very unrealistic plan you have, Tatsumi. Let me introduce my own. Gahum." Clearing her throat, her eyes turned chibi. "First, we cut off their supply of mea—food. Second, I eat-, we eat them ourselves, and finally, they will starve to death by not eating meat for one day. Perfect, if I have to say myself."

"You two are useless." Leone shook his head. "So, anyone have any ideas?"

Ani was happily waving her hand, but nobody paid her mind. Since nobody except one looked like they can create a plan, they all turned their attention to that individual.

"M-Me?!" Chelsea stuttered. "Why should I help you?! You didn't actually think that I believed _those_ things, didn't you?!"

She was talking about Tatsumi and Yami's past with the Capital, which Tatsumi told them half an hour ago.

Her words hurt Yami's feelings a little, and that little meant her sniffling in a full-blown cry.

Ani chirped in. "Ah, you made her cry. How mean."

"Ch-Chelsea-san, d-do you mean that you also don't trust me…? I can't lie about something like that, you know? Uwuu…" Speaking logically, nobody thought that Yami could actually even lie.

Tyrant, who was using Bulat's body, decided to add his two cents. "Yes. I may not be a human, but I do understand that that kind of talk isn't something you casually say to others."

After all, Tatsumi told them about Yami's, or Tatsumiki's previous life and how she got betrayed by the one she trusted the most. Worst of all, she didn't even get the chance to regret before she died.

Not to mention the truth on _how_ she died.

"But weren't you the Cursed Prince? Last I've heard, a prince is a boy!" Chelsea yelled back.

'Did you know who spread that legend about the Cursed Prince?" Tatsumi tilted his head, laughing. "Yes, it's me. The true title would be The Cursed Princess, and the demon in that story… it's me. It's actually the other way around."

Chelsea widned her eyes.

"That's… But still, I just can't…" Chelsea looked back between Tatsumi and Yami. "… Then, I will help you, in exchange of one thing."

"Depends. Spill it." Tatsumi crossed his hands.

"Answer my questions. What is your true final goal here, Tatsumi?" Chelsea walked closer to him.

"Regain what Yami-, Tatsumaki truly deserves. That is, the Capital." The demon eyed her, silently telling her he's serious.

"And what about after that? Will the Capital change? Will its tyranny end? Will the weak still be oppressed?" Chelsea didn't falter on his gaze.

"What do you think Tatsumaki will do after she becomes the Empress of the Capital?" Tatsumi snorted. Did she really think that Yami's bad too?

"No, Tatsumi. I'm asking _you._ What will _you_ do after all of this?" Chelsea pointed at him with narrowed eyes.

"… That would be me conquering this world. And ultimately," Tatsumi turned around. "my father. But that is for another story, and this is what's here right now." Ani was whispering at the background, saying 'Literally'. "Are you satisfied?"

"Conquer?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to rule everything, don't worry. I just want… something that I truly own for myself."

"What are you talking about?!" The cherry-haired assassin yelled in outburst. "You own a lot of things! Like…"

"His underwear." Ani whispered to Chelsea.

Unconsciously ignoring the girl, Chelsea slowly realized just how much Tatsumi lacked on what to call his. He doesn't have a real family. His ultimate goal was to help somebody else. Worst of all—

' _He's aware everyone hates him.'_ Chelsea thought. _'If it weren't for his eyes, Akame, Aria, and Leone wouldn't even think twice about killing somebody like him. At the very least, he has Yami with him, but he already did something to her.'_ Her mind wound back to Yami's story to her about Sayo, her and the bandits.

She realized just how lonely this guy was.

Tatsumi stared at the silent Chelsea, who had been staring at him for almost a whole minute now. "What's with that sympathetic look?"

"Hmph." Chelsea turned to her side. Still, she would never let her guard down to Tatsumi. He might be actually pitiful in the inside, or is unbelievably lonely, or is guilty of himself, or— _'B-Brain, stop thinking.'_ Chelsea frowned while blushing.

"I guess I don't have a choice. I'll just have to help you since you're so stupid…" Chelsea quietly mumbled.

Tatsumi frowned at that. "It looks like you understand that you do not have anywhere to run. Heh, serve me with all you've got." He taunted the girl while laughing.

But to his surprise, Chelsea simply smiled at her. "I'll try." She walked towards the other people waiting away from them, and starting discussing something.

"… What happened to her?" Tatsumi obliviously thought, having been thrown off-guard by her unexpected answer. "I haven't even used **[Corrupt]** just yet. A miscalculation again?" Once he lost his composure, it is his end. A terrible, yet cute weakness for someone of his title.

 **=-After a single day: Temporary camp near the destroyed Night Raid Base-=**

If one were to see this particular place, they would mistake it for a normal village. Children were playing around the camp, while some teenagers were walking the dirt paths all over the place. But that is merely an illusion, as the true horrors of this place resides—

"Eyow! Pass the ball here Yami! Pass!" Ani yelled at one of her current playmates.

"No fair!" Luna pouted at the blonde. "It's my turn now!"

"W-Where should I pass now?" Yami looked back between here two friends, confused.

Fal and Air was crying behind Ani. "W-We want to play too…" Ani just stuck her tongue out to the two, grinning.

Well, at least the part where the children were playing is true. That's strange, everything actually looked peaceful for once.

Tatsumi was sitting outside a hut some meters away from the kids, wearing a bored expression. "… Wait, what am I doing?! Weren't I suppose to attack the Capital yesterday?!"

"Don't you remember?" Chelsea sighed beside him. "I told everyone to rest for a single day. Everyone needs it. Maybe not you, but everyone else do."

"Ugh, pathetic humans…" Tatsumi feigned puking.

"Like father, like son." Chelsea replied annoyingly. "Well? How are my comrades doing?"

"They're still asleep, except Mine." Tatsumi's eyes mysteriously twitched at the mention of the pinkette's name.

"… Tatsumi, are you hiding something from me?"

"Nothing much." He looked to the side, and his eyes widen. "Fuck."

"Tatsumi-nii!"

"Tatsumi-nii?..." Chelsea's eyes widened, looking at the approaching Mine near them. "Mine, what did you just—"

"Ah, good morning, Chelsea." Mine smiled at her. "What are you talking about with my brother?" ' _Brother? Brother? Brotheeer?'_ That word echoed inside Chelsea's mind. She turned to the culprit at hand, furious.

"Taatsumiii, what the hell did you do to Mine?!" The girl exclaimed while grabbing him by his collar.

"I think her mind broke a _bit_ too much." He raised a single finger.

"Why'd you even break her mind in the first place?!" Yelling that, she comically punched the guy on the face. Ani and her friends were surprised to see a bloody-nosed Tatsumi at their center.

"T-Tatsumi-nii?!" Mine yelled from the house he came from.

Hearing that, Chelsea had the urge to punch him to oblivion again.

 **=-…-=**

Someplace away from the Capital, the new Jaegers members decided to show what they can do for the older members, now that the injured ones have recovered, albeit just slightly. The Three Beasts were still asleep though, as they were the ones who got injured the most.

The two new members in question are Sayo, and the infamous Dr. Dorothea.

"Hey, Sayo." Dorothea whispered by her side, the rest of the Jaegers watching behind them. "You're really sick, you know that?"

"You're pretty cute yourself too, Dorothea." Sayo twirled her crimson hair playfully, humming as they strode towards the village's gate. "If it isn't for your age, I would have abducted you a year ago already."

"Yuck." The vampire's face scrunched up in pure disgust. "I'd rather get raped by Shura than you touching me."

As the two put a distance away from Esdeath's group, the remaining members began to chatter to themselves.

"I hate that Sayo." Kurume narrowed her eyes behind the crimson beauty, while laying a ready hand above Muramasa.

Wave was standing behind the girl, his hands crossed. "You're not alone, Kurume."

Run, on the other hand, was eyeing Dorothea. _'If I remember correctly, she's a member of prince Shura's group. But, just some week ago, their group was reported to be dead…'_ Run thought in suspicion. _'Was it actually just a ruse then?'_ (1)

"General," the blonde man began. "about Dr. Dorothea…"

Esdeath listened to her comrade's question, all the while ignoring Wave's and Kurume words of contempt. "No, it wasn't just a ruse. Prince Shura and Dr. Dorothea were the only ones who survived from the attack of a Mythic-class danger beast." The blue-haired woman sighed at her right hand. "Just turn a blind eye towards them for the meantime, Run. Jaegers need all the help it can get right now."

"But general, I think you yourself can defeat those—"

"I wonder about that." Esdeath frowned. "Just before he left, I felt like I was looking at myself when I saw that Tatsumi." She whispered quietly, but Run clearly heard her.

"That, can't be…" Run's voice cracked.

"If you understand, then keep quiet." She turned her gaze towards Sayo and Dorothea once again.

After some minutes, the new Jaegers finally reached their destination. Standing right in front of the wooden gate, Dorothea cleared her throat. "So, can I just throw a C4 inside and be over with it?" She held up a black, square object.

"And get all the glory for yourself? No way." Sayo rebutted.

"We both know that you're skills aren't for multiple targets, Sayo." Dorothea smirked slightly. "Just let me get this one for you."

Sayo gritted her teeth. Dorothea was right, Sayo was more versed in single targets rather than groups, due to her unique skills. "… Just this once then. If you insist, then I'll let you have some of the limelight for the meantime. Be grateful, bitch."

"Those words hold no value right now." Dorothea laughed to herself. "I win this time, Sayo."

"I-I'll get you later." Sayo stepped back a little, scowling.

"Excuse me," a man spoke inside the gate, interrupting the two. "you're from the Capital, right? We don't have all the money just yet, so please, if you could wait for another week…"

Dorothea and Sayo both smiled sweetly. The inventor was the first to speak. "Ah, don't worry. We're just here to deliver something to this village. It came from this girl's friend. What was his name again?"

Sayo looked up cutely, while tapping her chin. "Um, I think it was Tatsumi."

"O-oh!" The man's face lit up. "From Tatsumi? Please, get inside."

"You don't have too. We'll just give it here and we'll be on our way." Sayo tilted her head while smiling.

Dorothea handed the square box she had before. Meanwhile, the man was staring at Sayo. "You look familiar, miss…"

"Oh, really? Maybe you've seen me in the newspapers?"

"M-Maybe." He blinked.

Dorothea pointed at the timer attached to the 'gift'. "Hey, look at this timer. Before it gets to zero, make sure everyone in the village is near this, okay? It'll give you something with a bang!"

"Really?" He looked at it curiously.

"So long then." Sayo waved at the man, smirking. As they walked away, she whispered one last sentence. "You shitty village…"

 **=-…-=**

The 'exhibition' was finished, and the group was riding their horses back to the Capital now. Wave was talking to Kurume silently, slowing down the speed of their mount.

"They just blew a criminal village. It's dull compared to ours with Bols and Dr. Stylish, right?" Wave whispered.

"I heard…" Kurume replied bleakly. "that that village just now, it was where Sayo lived before she came to the Capital."

"…" Wave widened his eyes. "What…? Wasn't she the one who chose that village…?"

"Yes."

"… She wiped out her own village?" Wave looked at the crimson-haired girl in front of him, gaping. Sayo noticed him looking at her back, and waved. She slowed her ride to match the guy's pace, then leaned in closer.

"What are you looking at, bumpkin?" She smiled seductively. "Finally tired of your bland girlfriend? I still have my V-card, if you're wondering."

Wave didn't answer, still thinking about how this girl could do that to her own hometown.

' _She's insane…'_

And that's saying something from someone who knew the Capital all too well.

 **=-Chapter End-=**

(1): If you can remember (I doubt it XD), I once wrote a scene in the story about a soldier reporting Shura and his party's death, due to a 'Mythic'-class Danger Beast. It was somewhere between chapter 4-9, I think.

 **A/N:** No prologue this time, but an omake instead. This is going to be fun.

 **=-Omake: Kazuma's Blog-=**

Kazuma was staring at the lenses of a camera, a giddy smile on his face. Ani was waving behind him.

"Hey there peepz! Welcome to the 119th instalment of my daily-life vids. Today, I have a special guest! She's… my little niece, I guess. Her name's Ani." Fortunately, Ani was too busy gawking at the comments she's seeing in her phone.

"Ehehe, LoliFTW15 said 'marry me little girl'." Ani gushed while smiling girlishly.

" This time, me and Ani will peep on my bros. Let's see what they're doing inside their rooms, hehe." He held up a list on the camera. "First off, let's go to Lelouch's room."

The next minute showed the two running towards a certain room, while warily looking around them. Ani gave a signal to the brunette, acting like a soldier of some kind.

"Alright, **Pick Lock**!" Kazuma had his tongue slightly out while chanting his skill, and with a click, the door opened. "Oh Lulu, we're com—"

" _Unauthorized entry detected. Commencing protocol #2256._ " A robotic voice echoed around Ani and Kazuma, startling the two.

"Uhh…" Ani looked around, and pointed at something. "are those laser guns in the ceiling?"

"SHI—"

 **~Live temporarily stopped. Please wait for some minutes.~**

"Fucking Lelouch, what the heck's with that room?!" Kazuma grumbled away as he stomped towards another target, his tracking pants burnt in some places.

"That was fun~!" Ani, on the otherhand, was skipping. "And what does 'fucking' means, Kazu-kun?"

"It means ***, when a boy sticks their ***** in a girl's ******."

"Ohhh…" Ani stopped walking, her eyes sparkling. "Kazu-kun's intelligent too!"

"Shh, we're here now. I'm pretty excited with this one too." Kazuma pointed at the nameplate above a door, which read 'Lust'.

"I-Issei-kun's?" Ani stepped back. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Please. It can't be as bad as Lelouch's." Kazuma said as he open the door. "… That was a freaking flag…"

Just like what Kazuma thought, he triggered the _worst_ flag ever.

"Ah~, Ahhh, please, deeper, ahhnn…" A certain explosive maniac was panting above Issei's lap, her tongue lolling out. "Yes, ah!"

"You're pretty tight." Issei whispered. "Kazuma haven't screwed yet, huh? What an idiot."

Kazuma's unconscious body fell to the ground.

 **=-…-=**

"I warned you, Kazu-kun…" Ani sweatdropped at the smirking Issei.

"Seriously, that was just a simple illusion. How'd Kazuma fell for that?" He snickered. "… Hey Ani, wanna sit on my bed for a bit?"

"Hiiiiih!" The little girl ran in fear.

 **=-End-=**

 **Next time, on Path of a Villain!**

Engage…Confrontation… Common Enemy.


	29. Chapter 24: Acquaintance With benefits

Full word count: 4,795

Actual story word count: 2,450

Notes, prologues and opening word count: 2,345 (Dayum.)

 **A/N:** I _know_ this is a stupid question, but… what does a beta-reader do?

 **=-Ani's Shenanigans (And Friends)!-=**

"Hellooooo~! It's me, Ani!" The little girl waved in front of a camera, giddy and cheerful. It's dark on the background, making it unclear where she currently is. "Kazuma's whining because he's accusing me of stealing his subscribers, but I don't even know what that is. LOL!"

"But anyhow, let's continue what we were doing last day! Today, we're going to peep at Meliodas, my not-so-wrathful son of mine. You can request who you want me to raid tomorrow~!" Ani froze for a second. "But I won't accept Issei. No reasons, really." The viewers can clearly see she's shivering.

Somebody's footsteps sounded, and Ani stopped moving. "Shh… Actually, I'm already inside Melli-kun's room. I'm hiding on his cabinet, hehe. That must be him outside. Let's take a peek!"

Slowly pushing the wooden lid of her hiding place, she and the camera could vaguely see the midget's figure. He's sitting on a chair while drinking a glass of water.

"Hmm…" Meliodas hummed while narrowing his eyes. "What to do now? I'm so bored."

"Melli-kun… has a lot of free time, doesn't he?" Ani commented. The viewers said that she isn't any better.

"Man, I want to blow something up." Meliodas loudly declared. "Ahh, maybe I'll blow that closet over there."

Ani blinked.

"One, two, three…" You can even see him grinning. "Here I come."

"E-Ehh…?" Ani tilted her head. She wanted to go out, but she'd be too embarrassed to say that she was peeping on him. On the other hand, she doesn't want to get blown up too. She looked at her camera. "Help…?" Somebody's face appeared behind her.

"Boo." Meliodas whispered. "No snooping inside my room, mom."

"B-BUSTED!" Ani bursted out from the closet, frantically running outside. "WEE WOO WEE WOO! Bye Melli-kun seeyalater!"

Meliodas looked at the fallen camera while shaking his head. "Seriously, that girl's a handful…"

 **=-Chapter 24: Acquaintance With Benefits-=**

"Miss Sayo, I've brought her." A robed woman spoke in front of the redhead's room, her face hidden by a cowl. She glanced at the confused looking child behind her.

"Umm, is mama here? I wanna see mama now." The girl whined while frowning.

Sayo eyed her over, then smiled. "She'll do." She whispered to the older woman, then handed her a pouch. It jingled from the coins within it. Nodding, the unknown woman walked away, leaving the little girl blinking.

"W-Wait, where are you—"

"Don't worry, your mother's inside." Sayo put a hand behind her, urging her to enter. "Come."

"R-Really…?" The girl warily looked at the dark room in front of her, smiling a little. "I'll just wait for mama here o-outside…"

In a blink, Sayo's innocent smile turned into a scorn, scaring the poor girl. "When I say come inside, you _come_ inside." She grabbed her by her hair, eliciting a cry from the girl.

"O-Ouch! That hurts! Let me go!"

"Now now, don't be shy…" Sayo dragged her into her room, and pushed her into her bed. She kicked the door behind and locked it, then slowly turned to the whimpering girl.

"I'm _reeeeally_ horny right now, so do your best to last as long as you can, okay?" She pressed the other girl's hand above her head, effectively rendering her defenceless. Her right leg slowly slid the girl's dress higher, while a bright blush adorns her cheeks.

The blonde child feebly pushed against the older girl's weight, her eyes widening in fear. "N-No! I don't want this! Mama! Ma—" Sayo slapped her on the face, shutting her up. "U-Uwuu…"

"Shhhhh…" Sayo put a finger in her mouth. Smiling creepily, she embraced her into a heated kiss. Tears dribbled down the girl's face, quietly snivelling to herself.

"Ahh, now lick me here." Sayo kneeled above her, while hoisting her red dress up for the girl to see her wet panty. "Make me feel good, or else…" She slid the fabric to the side, showing her pussy glistening with her own juices.

The girl didn't want to know what the 'else' meant. She complied fearfully.

Sayo's head snapped up, a blissful expression painting her face. "Ahhh~! Mmm, there… lick inside too. Yes…" She held the girl's head within her hands, pushing her even deeper inside her.

"Nngghh… Oh, Aria… I can't wait to play with you again…" Sayo said deliriously, her eyes soulless as that of a dead person. "I miss your tongue, your hands… I miss your body…"

Her whole body shivered, while she moaned in ecstasy. "A-A-Ahhhhnn~!"

 **=-Outside-=**

Dorothea was leaning on the wall beside Sayo's room, a scowl etched on her face. "That freak… I might have to warn Tatsumi about her."

She stood straight, staring at the door in front of her. Yelps and moans escaped from the hinges of the entryway. Though she was glowering at herself, her hands mysteriously twitched. She caught herself opening the door several times already, much to her confusion. "D-Damn her…"

She walked away silently. Amidst the bright shine of the full moon, a small speck of pink dyed the vampire's cheeks. She strutted towards her own room briskly, and locked it just as fast as she entered. Shuffling sheets could be heard inside, then a quiet whisper.

"… Sayo… you, stupid…"

 **=-A Month Ago; Capital-=**

Dorothea had just arrived in the Capital along with Shura from their failed 'expedition', with the latter currently walking around the stores to take her mind off of problems and relax. Encountering the _thing_ that they classified as Mythic-class was extremely taxing her both mentally and physically, so a break like this was certainly welcome.

"Hey, you." A hooded person whispered to her from a dark alley. Dorothea was just about to ignore it when she saw that it was a girl that looked like her age (not her real one though). Grinning, the girl signalled for her to follow her inside the alley.

Now Dorothea didn't think it was safe to follow the girl at the very least. _If_ she was a normal human, that is. Whatever the girl could throw at her isn't probably something that'll endanger her, so she followed her uninterestingly. If she does attack her, then maybe she'll get to have a snack in the middle of the day.

To her surprise, the girl just stood there in the middle of the alleyway, smiling. Dorothea walked closer, a hand to her hip. "What do you want?"

"I want you." The girl removed her cowl, showing a beautiful girl with black hair, a silver butterfly pin on her head. "Judging from your dress, you're a noble of some kind, right? I can give you whatever you want, in exchange for a night at my mansion."

What is she talking about? "A night? Are you a lesbian, by chance?"

"Oh, no. I just like _you_ , is all." She offered her a handshake. "My name is Sayo. I… own, the villa just beside the Palace itself."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Dorothea turned back.

"If you're thinking I'm some kind of a bitch or anything, you're wrong." She heard her walk near her, and her alluring scent assaulted Dorothea's nose. She was surprised when Sayo grabbed her finger, and led it to the raven-haired girl's private area. Scratch that, she _inserted_ it inside herself.

"See? It's still there." Sayo whispered to her. "I don't look bad myself, too. I'll also let you be the dominatrix."

Dorothea concluded that this girl's insane.

"Your body might be clean, but your mind clearly isn't." Dorothea pushed her back, her expression turning into that of disgust. "Besides, you just met me."

"Just met you? No, I've been looking at you for the past week already." Sayo tilted her head, smiling. "You're Dr. Dorothea, a famous doctor second only to the great Dr. Stylish. I also know some dirt about you, of course."

She's a freaking stalker!

"If you piss me even more, I'll kill you." Dorothea glared at her dangerously. "And believe me, I _will_."

"Ahh, that gaze…" Sayo shivered while grinning. "You look, exactly like her… I really want you now…"

Dorothea had enough with this freak. "Get away from my sight." She straightened her right hand, and slashed at the unmoving Sayo. Even just a graze would render her soft body separated into two like a flimsy piece of paper.

"Hm? You want to come with me now?" Dorothea hit her, but she mistook it as a pat instead. The doctor's eyes widened.

She took a step back, shocked. "W-What happened?"

"You patted me, right? We can do it here now, if you can't wait anymore too…"

"No! I attacked you! How come you didn't even feel it?" Dorothea yelled in anger, her eyes drawn to Sayo's figure behind her robe. Wait, what?...

"Ahh, so you attacked me…" Sayo frowned. "You see, I'm a teigu user now, like you." She pointed at her pin. "Cute, right?"

"What does it do? Withstand attacks? Ultimate defense?" Dorothea scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She blinked repeatedly.

"No. It's called 'Butterfly's Allure: Ruby'. Those who harbour lust towards me within five meters can't hurt me in any way." Sayo walked closer to her, while slowly taking her robes off. "It also increases their libido, though it can only affect one person at a time…"

"What kind of teigu is that?! And that doesn't make sense! I don't have such feelings for you!" The girl indignantly yelled while stepping back-, no, closer to Sayo. "Wait, what am I …?"

Sayo slid the robes covering her naked body, a deep blush present on her face. With a small mirror at her hand, she placed it near Dorothea's face.

"Why… Why do I look like that…?" Dorothea's voice quivered.

A deep blush, not unlike Sayo's, was painted on Dorothea's face. She was breathing erratically, her eyes glass-like, ever inching closer to Sayo's alluring figure. Not long after, she found herself kneeling at Sayo.

"I'm flattered that you felt something for me even though we've just met…" Sayo put her hands under her cheeks. "Dorothea, you're actually perverted yourself, aren't you?"

"N-No! Damn it, if I get out of this trick of yours, I swear…!" Dorothea glared daggers at her, or that's what she thought. "Y-You'll pay for this!"

"Shhhhh, save your yapping later…"

 **=-Present-=**

"After that, she…" Dorothea talked to herself, blushing. Her hand snaked towards her pelvis, while looking to the side. "I still can't believe that girl took my first time… I'm, disgusted!" Nodding to herself, her hand continued to rub herself.

' _later then, I tried hating her, but she somehow grew on me. Then started our daily bickering with each other…'_ Dorothea sighed. _'She never did it again with me. Like she forgot about it… I can't just ask her about that though! If I do, she'll think I liked it or something. And I didn't like it!'_

She blinked. "Why am I proving myself to myself?..." Dorothea looked to the side, at her desk. A picture of an adult Tatsumi rest there, along with another one showing her and Sayo glaring at each other.

"Based on Tatsumi's and Sayo past, I can surely say that they're the same group who went out together towards here in Capital. Though I haven't called Tatsumi lately these past month… I wonder if Tatsumi's looking for her?"

 **=-Tatsumi's Temporary Camp-=**

"Catch." Tatsumi passed back the ball Luna threw at him, not thrilled at all playing with a bunch of kids. After Chelsea smacked him straight on to the face, Fal, Air, Luna and Yami patched him up, while Ani kept on talking with herself. Now he's playing with the kids as he wasn't feeling like he wanted another punch from a certain angry girl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tatsumi, do you understand now the power of comic relief?" Ani mumbled to herself. "Even you're father can't beat it, you know?"

Tatsumi stared at her from over ten meters away. "Is she talking to somebody?"

"She's been there for ten minutes now," Fal, the girl with the pink raincoat-like dress, whispered. "Tatsumi-sama, do you know her?"

"Ehh… yeah, I guess." Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"Tatsumi!" Chelsea stomped towards the boy, glaring. "I'm still not finished with you!"

"Geez, calm down girl. Mine will be back to herself tomorrow, okay? Just let her mind rest for now." Tatsumi snapped back. "If you've let me explain earlier, you wouldn't have had to punch me."

"Nggh…" Chelsea blushed. "Is, is that so?"

"Say sorry." Air, the gutsy and cheerful one from the trio of girls, nudged her. Her yellow coat shook as she pushed Chelsea towards Tatsumi. "Don't be shy now!"

"Eat your pride." Tatsumi gave her his snarkiest smile ever. "I'll forgive you if you go to my hut this night. What do you say?"

"Damn you Tatsumi!" Chelsea stomped at his foot, then ran away. "Bastard! Go die in a ditch somewhere!"

Tatsumi shook his head, grinning. "What a virgin."

Yami, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke with her tiny voice. "Chelsea-san… didn't deny your offer."

Everyone stopped at that.

Meanwhile, Ani was laughing to herself. "—and that's how I filmed Meliodas' sleeping face for four hours. With that, I've completed my collection with everyone's sleeping video."

What is she even talking about now…

 **=-Inside One of the Huts; 9:24 a.m.-=**

Mine was quietly humming to herself, tending to her unconscious teammates who were lying on each of their respective beds. Currently, the pinkette is washing Sheele's sleeping face with a wet, clean cloth. Leone was sitting behind her against the hut's straw wall, watching Mine as she did her work.

"Hey Mine, y'know Tatsumi isn't your brother…" Leone had been thinking about how she'll break it up to the girl, and concluded that being blunt was the most effective. Also, she couldn't really think of anything. Lazy cat.

"No, we are!" Mine huffed. "Tatsumi-nii and I always cuddle when we nap, and he always gives me a goodnight kiss when I can't sleep. Are you saying that those memories are all lies?"

"Wow."Leone whistled.

"Mrnggh…" A low groan made the two conversing girls turn, seeing a slightly awake Sheele. "What happened?..."

"Good morning, Sheele." Mine rubbed her head gently. "Your master Tatsumi has been waiting for you."

"Master…?" Sheele scrunched her eyebrows. "I have a master…? What, am I, again?..."

Mine's kind face vanished. "Tatsumi picked you up on the streets. You're our pet."

Sheele blinked… and frowned. "No… I, am your friend. And Tatsumi… is a monster."

Leone snuck out the hut upon hearing that. It looks like Sheele hasn't been broken thoroughly just yet. A slapping sound made the blonde turn her head back though.

Mine released her hand from Sheele's cheek, a red imprint of her palm remaining where she hit. Sheele and Leone were shocked, wondering what happened.

"How _dare_ you address Tatsumi-nii like that!" Mine raised her hand again, but someone stopped her.

"Mine, snap out of it." Aria glared at her. "Wait, scratch that. You aren't Mine. So behave there like a little girl or else."

"Hah! You're just his servant too! Don't touch me!" Mine tried to pry her hands open, but to no avail. "Tatsumi-nii! Tatsumi-nii! Help!"

"Geez, Mine. The spoiled little sister role doesn't suit you." Aria frowned. She turned to Leone. "Help me tie her up for the meantime."

"Uhhh, okay." Leone held up a rope.

Sighing, Aria knelt down in front of the shell-shocked Sheele. "Sorry Sheele. Mine's a little bit out of it right now. She'll be back to herself later."

"Aria…" Sheele stared at her, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Aria…!" The rich-girl hugged Sheele close to her chest, gently rubbing her back. Even she would be surprised like this if her bestfriend suddenly lashed out like that to her…

Sadly, these pitying thoughts aren't Aria's. She has some more... specific ideas circulating her head.

"It's okay Sheele." Aria whispered to her. "I'll take care of you…" A small grin escaped her lips.

"A-Aria…?"

"You know, when I first joined Night Raid… I _really_ wanted to play with Mine, but she became my friend instead, so the thought slipped past me for some time now. But," her hands snaked through the bespectacled girl's hair, caressing it. "Mine isn't herself at the moment, and I suddenly remembered my desires for Mine now. If I indulge in my desire, I won't hurt the _real_ Mine, right? And I thought, this is a great idea!"

"You'll join Mine too, won't you, Sheele?"

 **=-Chapter End-=**

 **A/N:** Lemon next chapter 99.9% confirmed. Main tag? Yuri~!

Anyways, onto the next prologue. This time, I'm featuring… Fairytail!

 **=[Prologue: Welcome to my Fairytail]=**

The pitter-patter sound of footsteps sounded amidst the noise of Magnolia. The figure rotated the map in their lithe hands, groaning.

"Eto… Where am I here?" She sweatdropped while scratching her blue hair. "I'm lost, aren't I? I'm definitely lost." She smiled while crying.

Walking aimlessly through the crowds around her, the little girl worriedly looked for a certain something. Alas, even after a full hour of searching she just couldn't find the place.

"I really want to ask somebody for directions, but…" She stared at the nice looking persons around her. She started blushing in embarrassment. "it's embarrassing…"

"Excuse me?" A nice-looking girl walked up to her, smiling. "I've been watching for some time already, and you've been just circling the plaza for the past hour. Are you lost?"

The smaller girl looked up at the woman. Her vibrant red hair shone nicely against the sun, and her beautiful face was also lovely. The little girl's heart calmed down a little.

"A-Ah, I am. C-Can I ask for directions, umm…"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." The girl knowed as Erza smiled at her.

"Oh! You're _the_ Erza! From Fairytail right?" The blue haired girl beamed all of a sudden. "I'm actually looking for your guild! Ah, I'm so lucky."

"Looking for our guild?" Erza smiled, bringing her hands to her waist, proud. "Do you want to join us?"

"Un!(1) It's my dream to join such an amazing guild! Please, let me join, Erza-san!" The bluenette bowed her head low, even slightly yelling. Erza chuckled at the little girl's energy.

"Sure, I'm sure master will welcome you as a new family member. But first," Erza patted her head. "what's your name?"

"M-My name? Oh, right! Of all the things that I forgot… S-Sorry." She bowed profusely once again. "My name is Wendy Marvell. Please take care of me, Erza-san."

"Erza-san, huh. That doesn't sound nice." Erza turned around, then glanced back at Wendy. "Erza-senpai. Call me that from now on."

Wendy's eyes sparkled. "Y-Yes! Erza… senpai." The girl happily followed her new senior.

 **=-…-=**

"Hmm…" A pink haired nobody narrowed his eyes at that scene. "Hhhhmmmmmm…" He narrowed it even more.

"Honestly, this isn't the opening I was hoping for." He scratched his head. "I heard Tatsumi's was pretty cool. Can't let that wimp get the best of me, hell no." Flames started to envelop his body, until…

"Hey, get away from my stand, brat! You're blocking my customers!" An apple flew towards him, knocking his head a little bit to the right.

"Eh?! Ah, sorry, sorry!" The boy ran as soon as he saw the store owner call some guards. "I-I didn't mean it, old man!"

Running away from the furious storeowner, he heaved a sigh. "T-That was close. Whew." Then his eyes widened. "No, this isn't the opening I want either! Gah!"

"Let's see, let's see… Uhh, Tatsumi was acting really cool and mysterious in his, so…" Natsu smiled idiotically. He deepened his voice slightly, then spoke. "I'm a dragon slayer!"

Several people walking around him began to whisper, even some giggles and laugh was heard.

Natsu shrunk in embarrassment, running like a child while crying away into the sunset.

 **=-…-=**

After joining the famous guild of Fairytail, Wendy was happily skipping on a random pathway, even humming to a random song. "I'm finally on my dream guild!" She didn't notice it, but since it's already night time, not a single human was walking around her. The perfect full moon illuminated the whole area around her, and there's even several lamppost from where she's walking so it isn't really that scary, but mysteriously, the foreboding feeling of something nagged at the back of her mind.

Suddenly, the girl ran into a walking individual, resulting on both of them to stumble back on impact. Wendy sat up quickly, wincing. "O-ow. I'm sorry mister, I wasn't looki—"

"You piece of shit!"

Crimson eyes leered on her blue ones, a phantom flame visible on those terrifying orbs of red.

Wendy froze at his words, not expecting the decent looking guy to badmouth her like that.

"I-I'm really sorry! Please forgive m-me!" Wendy unconsciously kneeled in front of him, even bringing her forehead to the ground. Strangely, she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"Tch, look, my pants got dirtied. This is worth four hundred thousand jewels, you know? How will you pay for this?" The man swatted nonexistent dust on his pants, frowning.

Wendy's eye widened. She doesn't have that much money on her! She hasn't even started doing jobs! The pitiful girl racked her brains for something, but whatever she did, nothing appeared on her mind.

"Hey, that necklace looks pretty expensive. Give me that."

The bluenette gasped. This necklace was her last memento from her foster mother. There's no way she can give that, but what can she do?

Panicked, she said the _worst_ thing she could have ever said in her entire life.

"I-I'm really sorry! Please, I'll do anything, mister! Just not my necklace…"

The man paused for a moment, the stood up. If Wendy were to look above her, she would have seen his vulgar grin towards her.

Wendy wished there'll be someone who'll come to her aid right that moment… but nobody came. Her wishes came unanswered, and the scene continued as it is.

The thing is, this isn't a fairy tale.

The man crossed his arms, sneering. "Well then, guess we'll have to make do of that." He looked down at Wendy. "What can a small girl like you do though?" He asked himself more than anyone. He eyed her arms where her guild sign are. "Hmm, you're arm…"

"My guild stamp…?" Wendy looked up. Does he want her to do something regarding Fairytail? Not like she knows much though, since she just joined a while ago…

"Heh, no. I was admiring how beautiful your arms were." He leaned in closer to her. "Looking a bit closer, you're actually cute…"

"M-Mister…?"

"Call me End." End sneered, his grin rivalling that of the devil himself. "What's your name?"

"Wendy, Marvell…" The little girl couldn't shake off the feeling of fear within her. Just what is making her feel this way?

"Say, you've been to my guild right?" End pointed at a certain direction. "Come with me there. I'll teach you what it means to be a part of Fairytail."

"Y-Your guild?" Wendy's eyes perked up. "Are you the guild leader?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, guiding her to the quiet guild of the fairies. "Erza and the others let you join without my permission, but actually, there's some kind of initiation before you can join, y'know?"

"Ah, Erza-senpai mentioned that before." She matched the speed of the older teen, not wanting to drag him down with her slowness. "She said that I should do it when the master comes back… Could it be that we're going to do it now tonight?"

"You got it!" End glanced back at her. "I like you. You don't beat around the bush. I can't wait…"

"Uhm…" Wendy didn't understand him there, but as long as the master 'liked' her, then it couldn't be bad.

"Still, I didn't see any boys at the guild earlier." Wendy mumbled randomly. "We're they on a mission?"

"Naah. They all quitted." End replied, smiling.

"Ehh? But why?"

"They didn't like me." End shrugged. "I never liked them too, so we're even. Mira and the other girls stayed though, heh."

After some minutes, the duo went inside the silent guild by themselves. It looks like the guild members have gone back to their respective homes, as End had to use his keys to open the front door. Now, Wendy is standing in front of the seated End behind his desk. Wendy vaguely remembers the sign outside before she got it in this room, which read 'Guild Master's Office'.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy slightly yelled, excited to be finally an official member of the famous guild.

"Good. Now Wendy," End eyed her from head to toe. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me back at the alleyway, so…"

"I-I'll work harder, please forgive me." Wendy bowed. _'I almost forgot. Of all the people I'd bump into, it had to be the guild master of my new guild… How embarrassing!'_

"That's right, you'll have to work a bit harder." End stood up, and slowly approached the still unfocused bluenette. "How old are you, Wendy?"

"I-I'm turning 16 next month!" Wendy mentally facepalmed. _'Stop stuttering, idiot!'_

"Perfect." End smiled at her, then patted her head. "Take off your clothes."

"… Eh…?" Wendy blinked, then looked up at his piercing gaze.

"I said, take off your clothes." End rolled his eyes. "What, didn't Erza mention this earlier?"

"B-B-But, that's—"

"If you want to join _my_ guild," he slammed her against the wall, knocking her breath out of her lungs. "you do what _I_ tell you to do."

"O-Ouch! That hurt…" Wincing from the impact, she was surprised when she felt End's right hand locking both of hers above her head.

"Stay still girl." End slowly sniffed her scent, sighing. "Damn, you smell nice…"

"N-No! This is wrong. I'm going out now, let go of me…" Power slowly left her voice. Her random muttering was silenced by End kissing her in her neck.

"hehe, you're a virgin huh?" He cupped her cheeks with his free hand, directing her gaze towards his.

Tears spilled from her eyes. More came out when End gave her a slow lick from her cheek to her neck. "I-I wanna go home… Carla, Carla!" Wendy yelled her friend's name, but even she knows that nobody will hear her. It's too late. "Carla, help me! Help me!"

"Shh," slipping a finger between her lips, he silenced her shivering figure. "relax. Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." He grew closer to her right ear, grinning. "If you don't want to take off your clothes, then just lift your dress. Follow my words, and it won't hurt."

Wendy shook one last time. Only pitiful whimpers managed to escape her lips. She grasped the hem of her sapphire dress and, inch by inch, she lifted them.

"Carla…"

Slowly, her eyes lost its bright color, replaced by the empty look like that of a dead fish.

"He he he…" End's smile grew larger. "Bend over my desk. Don't mess anything there."

She complied. She wanted to fight, but strangely, she couldn't find the confidence she once held when she was training with her mother. It's as if her very pride vanished when she met this guy.

His body hovered above her, their skin touching each other. His breathe tickled the back of her neck, but she was too busy crying to even notice it.

"Don't hurt me… I don't want it to hurt, please, no, no no no no…!" A sudden move, and her eyes widened. A single tear dribbled down her face, with her mouth slightly open from shock.

"No…! No! I, didn't want this… Uwaaa…! Carla!..."

"Welcome to my Fairytail," Natsu patted her head. An empty smile plastered on his face. "Wendy."

 **=_w &!#AkE%))_U)&&(p_=**

Wendy's eyes blinked. She sat up from her bed, her chest heaving up and down. She slowly crawled up in a corner, crying. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She tried to calm herself, but nothing could make her crying stop. It felt too real for a mere dream. But it had to be just a dream…

"Uuu… Uuuu…" Wendy buried her face between her knees, whimpering.

It was just a nightmare… right?

 **=-Prologue End-=**

"Just remember. Everything I write is an _illusion_."

 **Next time, on Path of a Villain!**

-Chapter 25-  
 **=[The Butterfly and The Sunflower]=**


	30. Chapter 25: The Butterfly And Sunflower

**!Chapter_Warning/ SPOILER ALERT!:**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Contains Girl-To-Girl 'action', mind break, forced masturbation, BDSM and of course, non-con sex(ual harassment).

Chapter 25  
 **=[The Butterfly And The Sunflower]=**

 **/First Person Point of View\\\**

I almost forgot what I really was. _Almost_. Hah, Tatsumi must have been doing great on rehabilitating me.

But the thing is, insanity _is_ a part of my personality.

I torture random people. Tie them up. Slowly cut them into teeny tiny pieces.

I kill the annoying ones. A knife to their neck. Or maybe a hammer straight to their face.

I harass the cute ones. Verbally, physically, sexually. I love seeing their mind break.

Yes, that is me. Aria Grundel, daughter of the infamous house of 'Good samaritans', Grundel. And no matter what happens, I will always be her. Forever.

…

Mine's sleeping face is cute. Cuter than that kitten I crushed under my shoes the month before this one. _Pinch._ Aww, her skin's so soft too. Must be the hot spring's work.

"Nngrhh…" Mine's pink eyes slowly opened. I stared back at her with my blue ones.

"Good morning." Though it's currently night time. "Slept well, Mine?"

"Aria?" She blinked for a couple of times. She hasn't noticed that she's bound to a chair just yet. "Where's Tatsumi? Did we defeat him…?"

Oh, how fun~. Mine came back to herself. But, but… I still wanna play with her.

'I didn't notice anything'… yeah, that's a nice excuse.

I clasped my hands together, smiling. "Miiiine, since you're still dizzy from Tatsumi breaking you, I have to slightly 'fix' you, 'kay?" I dragged the wheeled tray into the light coming from the light bulb in the ceiling. "Don't worry, it won't hurt!... After the first time."

Mine looked at my sex toys in confusion and slight fear. She stared at the pink dildo a bit longer than necessary though… Hmm.

"Aria, those are…" Now you notice that you're tied up. "H-Hey, untie me Aria. W-What did I do to you?"

"Struggling won't get you anywhere. Those are special ropes I have, y'know?" I winked at her, stepping closer by each second. She did stopped struggling, but now her eyes are just kind of frozen towards me. Are you that scared, Mine?

"Aria, please, don't do this…!" I wanna see your tears. Yes, cry for me, Mine. "Tatsumi just crushed my trust on him… please don't do this to me too…"

Mine's gritting her teeth while crying. She's trying to look tough, but her action says the other thing. Her body's also shaking in sheer fear, and maybe disbelief? Either way, a terrified Mine sure is a sight for me~!

"Oh Mine, you're so cute and beautiful…" I leaned in closer to her face while rubbing her head. "Let me play with you for the whole night." I kissed her briefly on her lips. "Not like you have a choice though~."

"Aria… No…" I kissed her again. And again. Before I knew it, our tongues were entwined with each other already. She's still crying, but her eyes are closed now. "Mmph, Mmaa… This isn't, happening… Why…"

I pulled away first. If I didn't, I think we would have just kissed there forever without doing anything. Her lips were so soft, and she's surprisingly a good kisser for a virgin… She's a virgin right? Or maybe Tatsumi did do her that time?

"First, let's set you on the stage, ehehe." She's still entranced by our kiss that she didn't even notice me untying her hands and feet. I just whispered to her to lie down on the wooden table behind her, and surprise surprise, she followed!

…

I finally locked her hands in front her, while her knees was locked too on the table. This way, her butt's sticking out to me. Though she's still clothed…

"You want this too, right, Mine?" I called out to her from behind, reaching for the first toy I'll use tonight from my side. "You just obediently followed my orders like a cute little slave after all."

Mine blinked. Now she's crying again. "N-No, I don't know what happened! Let me go Aria, let me g— Hhhaaaah!" Her yelling ended with a sharp yelp. I just brushed a vibrator on your pussy Mine. Heck, it's even through your dress. But thank you for the reaction nonetheless.

"Okay, you can shut up now." I pulled her dress above her waist. Ah, there it is. The proof that you're enjoying this, Mine.

"Your panty is wet." I smirked at her. After I said that, the dark spot around it slightly grew bigger.

"No! Aria, this is so wrong!" Stop wiggling your butt then! "Please, if you stop, I-I'll forget everything about this. W-We can be friends again, just stop!"

"But we're crossing a new line in our friendship now, Mine." I rubbed the tiny bulged of her clit in her tight panties. A fierce shiver again. "After this, we'll be sexfriends. It sounds nice, don't you think?"

Silence. I rose an eyebrow at that. Peeking, I saw this refusing girl blushing madly with her eyes closed. Really Mine, you're such a pervert too.

I pulled her panties down and immediately assaulted her clitoris with my tongue. I know this is every woman's weak point. Not even Akame is resistant to this, I bet. I licked and licked on it like a little puppy, earning myself an endless amount of cute moans from Mine.

"N-Naah! Aah! That's… Mmm! Mmnn, Ah, feels…" She bit her lip.

This isn't enough for her huh? I'll insert one finger then.

"N-Nnnggh! Naaaahh, haah, don't, do this…" Geez, you sound more erotic than most prostitutes in the Capital. And you're still denying me? "Aria, Aria! Please…!"

Two fingers.

"Owww, that hurts Aria… No, stop this…" It's sliding in pretty well though? I doubt this is really hurting her. "Ahh, your fingers… inside me, hahhh…"

Three?

"Aaaahh~! Mmm, I can't… anymore, stop it…" You're saying that, but you're smiling.

You're mine now, in every sense of word. Ehihi~.

 **/Third Person Point of View\\\**

"Damn it, where'd that girl go?" Tatsumi cursed as he searched every hut on the whole camp, but to no avail. "Leone, can you smell her here?"

"Nu-uh." The blonde sadly shook her head. She was standing in front of a random hut's door. "I already searched inside here too. They aren't here." Her fingers were crossed behind her.

"Tch." The teen walked away, continuing his search. "Damn it, why can't I go through Aria's mind? She must be focused like hell or something." Grumbling that, he vanished from Leone's sight.

The girl heaved a heavy sigh, then went inside the room again. Carefully blocking it with a wooden beam, she went further inside the medium sized-shed, frowning.

"Tatsumi sure is oblivious when he is." She shook her head disappointedly. She peek on the sole room inside the wooden house and silently watched Aria violating Mine.

 **=-…-=**

Mine lay panting on the table below her. Aria had just forcefully masturbated her with just the blonde's fingers, and she came. Three times.

"Haah, haahh…"

"It's not time rest yet." Aria licked her wet fingers happily in front of Mine. "Next is your deflowering. Aren't you excited?"

The girl didn't answer, instead she just kept on breathing heavily. For some reason, Mine's eyes seemed to have darkened a few shades darker. "… Aria, can I ask you a question…?"

"Sure, any 'last' words?" She giggled.

"Are you doing this because you just want to, or…" Mine looked back at her slightly. "do you find me attractive?"

Aria stopped for a second. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Do you like me…?" Mine whispered. "Or at least, likes my body…?"

"I, don't know." Aria's advances halted as the girl stepped back. "Um, maybe a little bit of both?"

"…" The pinkette was silent for a moment, then, albeit tiny, she smiled. "I see…" She shifted her body slightly, her exposed pussy tantalizingly swinging from left to right in front of Aria.

Aria's eyes followed each of her movements, a fact that Mine quickly noticed. Aria shook her head. "I plan to end this night with me above you, not the other way around. Got it?" The blonde never broke her gaze though, seemingly hypnotized.

"What are you waiting for then?" Mine teased.

Aria smirked at the challenge. She grabbed the double-sided dildo on the tray near her, grinning. After spreading lube on both sides, she lifted the hem of her blue dress and inserted the one which was pointed upwards to her own vagina. Mine took note of her lack of undergarments, and the flowing liquid on her thighs.

The blonde gingerly got up on the stone table, the cold feeling of it gone unnoticed by Aria. She kneeled upright behind Mine while pointing the other part of the sex-toy towards Mine's sex. "Ready?"

"Yes…" Mine closed her eyes.

"No closing eyes!" Aria grinned. "Let me see your tears."

"M-Meany." Despite saying that, she complied. She just instead bit her lower lip.

"Here I come…" Aria rubbed it first for good measure, but when she found the tiny hole, she mercilessly plunged her impromptu dick inside Mine. Although she couldn't really feel it, the pushing Mine's pussy was making to the dildo was making her side of the toy go deeper to her own pucker. "Ahhh~, I missed this…"

Mine, on the other hand, was desperately gritting her teeth as she endure the pain of her first time being taken. "Ouch… Aria, be gentler…" The girl whined, still refusing to let the blonde see her cry.

This infuriated Aria, who quickly pulled and pushed back to her pussy. "Shut up. I'm going to enjoy myself with your body, so I don't care what happens to you…" Aria yelled that, but her hands slowly snaked its way towards the other girl's bossom.

"A-Ah!" Mine was surprised when she felt the blonde's fingers nimbly massaging her nipples, replacing the pain with a little bit of pleasure. "… You really know a girl's weakness…"

"I'm an expert when it comes to this." Aria said proudly, her tongue flicking the small nub with small movements.

"So I'm not your first?" Mine quietly asked her, looking directly at her eyes.

Aria frowned and instead just stared at the pinkette's nipples. "Yes, so what?"

"Let me guess," Mine smiled at her. "she's a girl too."

Aria stammered over her words, blushing. "S-Shut up!" Her face reddening in anger and embarrassment, she started moving fast inside Mine to see the girl contort into pain again, but she was disappointed to hear pleasured moans from the girl.

"S-So this is how sex feels…" Mine said in between pants. Aria merely rolled her eyes.

"Famous virgin words, Mine." Smirking, Aria pumped faster, wanting to overwhelm the girl with pleasure. "You like that feeling, huh? Let me give you more of that where it came from…" She stopped herself from moving. Aria smirked at Mine's confused expression.

She leaned in lower, positioning her body so that she could enter the pinkette much more easily. She also spread the sniper's legs even more, which made the said girl blink in worry.

"Aria, why are you—"

The rich-girl answered her with a hard, deep trust. Now unhindered, Aria managed to reach Mine's cervix. Aria was satisfied to see Mine's eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Haaaah~!" Mine's voice teared through the silent night. "A-A-Aria…!"

"That's just the first one!" Aria's maniacal face glowered over her. She started ramming brutally inside the pinkette, bringing Mine to near orgasm each time.

Of course, this pleasure isn't just one sided. Since the other side of the dildo was also inside her, she was also in the same state of bliss. Though the fact that she's dominating Mine must be bringing more delight to her than the actual sex.

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Aria!" Mine's tongue lolled out of her mouth, followed by a sharp shriek. "S-Stop! Stop! I'm cumming! This is too much…!"

Aria never stopped her assault even as the girl under her went through her most pleasurable orgasm in her entire life. The blonde watched in amusement as Mine shuddered uncontrollably.

"Nya-aah-ahhh…" Finally reaching the end, Mine breathed heavily to catch her breath. "Hah, hahh…"

"How was that, Mine?" Aria was a bit tired now, too. But she was too busy enjoying Mine to even notice that.

"Aria…" Mine closed her eyes, and opened it. She smiled lovingly at the blonde, surprising her.

"I… I love you, Aria…"

 **=-…-=**

A worried Leone stood at the side of the door, cautiously watching someone's reaction from Mine's earlier statement.

"A-Are you feeling okay, Ta—"

Tatsumi pulled back from the slightly opened door. He left without a word, though Leone's instinct said otherwise.

"Uh oh…" Leone muttered. "Tatsumi's angry…"

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N:** Tatsumi's jelly. Hehe.

 **On a far sadder note** , I'm going to put the story in an indefinite hiatus. I just realized that my story's quality had dropped to an embarrassing level, and as a writer, that's unacceptable. This was evident since nobody reviewed last chapter. That means nobody liked it. I didn't like it too, so I get you guys.

I'm just going to take a rest from AGK fandom, and I should be back in no time. Writing other stories will surely help with me getting over this stupid 'degradation' of mine. It already happened to me with my webnovel, and this method worked last time.

FYI, the new story I'm currently writing is for the Prince of Lust, Issei from Highschool DxD. It's also happening in the same universe as PoaV, though of course there's no crossover… just yet. I'm also going to write some short stories for some random fandom, namely Danganronpa and Monster Girl Quest.

See you guys, and I'm sorry again. I wasn't born a good writer, so you'll have to put up with me.

But this isn't the end, no no. I _will_ be back. I'm not saying that my story's good, but an unfinished one is _always_ bad.

Blazeo-kun, signing out.


End file.
